Pandemónium
by Ame8910
Summary: Después del sacrificio de su único hijo, Dios hizo una apuesta con el Diablo. Cada uno mandaría a la tierra a sus mejores soldados, cada uno lucharía por tener más almas a su lado. El que lo lograra, gobernaría siempre a los humanos. ¿Pero qué pasaría cuando un enviado del cielo se enamore de un enviado del infierno? ¿Quién ganaría la apuesta? [Ereri/Posible lemon]
1. El comienzo

**Dedicado a:** Mikraller. Feliz cumpleaños, súper atrasado.

Gracias a Zeit Reise y Ola-chan por su apoyo y lindas palabras para que lo continuara. También está dedicado a ustedes.

Corregido por mi linda esposa y beta AddictedToMxM

* * *

 **Pandemónium**

 **Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

Hace dos mil doscientos años, Dios creó al ser humano a su imagen y semejanza, pero se equivocó en una cosa: que ellos son vulnerables al mal que habita en la tierra, se dejan llevar por sus deseos y no miden consecuencias. Sin embargo, Dios también se equivocó al sacarlos de la tierra prometida, dejándolos a su suerte como castigo.

Luzbel, en la oscuridad del infierno, veía cómo los humanos eran consumidos por sus deseos, cómo las guerras se hacían frecuentes, cómo los jóvenes se mataban consumiendo drogas, tantas cosas interesantes que lo sacaban de su aburrimiento. Sus demonios se regocijaban con cada alma que llegaba, cada vez eran más oscuras, más pecadoras.

"¡Oh! Qué interesante, esto podría cambiar el rumbo de los humanos. Vamos a ver cuánto te aman en verdad", pensó el Rey del Infierno. Sus alas negras se extendieron con una belleza inigualable y voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia las puertas del reino de Dios. Allí encontró a San Pedro, protector de las puertas, y al Arcángel que lo había enviado a su hogar, San Miguel.

Con el orgullo que poseía, se acercó a estos seres y exigió:

—Quiero hablar con tu Señor, Arcángel San Miguel.

El Arcángel lo observó con severidad. Sabía que él no traía buenas noticias y su dolor aún palpitante hacía que sus palabras fueran más exigentes y duras de lo que quería.

—Hace muchos años te envié al infierno, puedo volverlo a hacer si intentas algo contra Dios —refuto el Arcángel, príncipe de la milicia celestial.

Luzbel solo rodó sus ojos con fastidio. Sabía que era fuerte, pero eso no iba a cambiar sus planes, quería ver sufrir a Dios.

—No te preocupes, solo quiero plantearle una idea.

El Arcángel sabía que no podía negarle la entrada a ese ser, después de todo Dios todavía guardaba esperanzas en que algún día cambiara, y con eso en mente las grandes puertas doradas se abrieron. San Miguel guio a su acompañante hasta la habitación donde el ser más importante escuchaba las oraciones de su pueblo. Al sentir a aquel Ángel caído, detuvo su trabajo y atendió al ser que un día amo.

—Que vengas a verme hace que mi corazón y alma se estremezcan de tristeza. Dime a qué has venido —dijo Dios con una voz suave, amable, llena de compasión, pero esta denotaba tristeza y su mirada estaba llena de nostalgia.

—Quiero hacer una apuesta contigo.

—No la acepto —afirmó con severidad.

—Quiero ver si los humanos son merecedores de la tierra, como lo has afirmado todos estos años. Tú mandaste a tu hijo para perdonar sus pecados, yo mandé al mío a corromperlo, mostrarle que no eres un buen padre, pero él cerró sus ojos, odios y corazón a las mentiras. Sin embargo, los sacerdotes que juraban servirte escucharon mis palabras y lo sacrificaron.

Dios lo observaba perplejo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con una notoria decepción de aquel que fue el más hermoso de su legión de ángeles.

—Te propongo una apuesta en la que veremos qué tan creyentes son de ti, y tú, mi Señor, podrás poner las normas. Quien gane será el nuevo gobernante de la tierra.

Dios, en su infinita caridad, aún veía a su ángel favorito, pero al detallarlo y ver su seriedad, contempló la envidia que había corroído su alma, corazón y belleza. Sabía que aceptar conllevaría a crímenes sin precedentes, muertes dolorosas y…

—Acepta, Padre. Los seres humanos son compasivos, y amorosos como tú —dijo su Hijo Jesús entrando en la habitación.

Dios veía cómo su único hijo, hijo amado, entraba en la habitación. Se veía la confianza en sus ojos, y sabía que podía ver cosas buenas en cada uno de los corazones. No sabía qué decisión tomar; podía ver tanto dolor en cada ser humano que su corazón se comprimía y recordaba que Él había abandonado a su pueblo, cuando debió solamente corregir y enseñar. A pesar de ello, las personas confiaban todavía en él y no podía permitir que Luzbel hiciera más movimientos sucios.

—Mi hijo y yo confiamos en cada uno de los seres humanos, así que aceptamos —una hoja y lápiz fueron entregados—. Las cláusulas son las siguientes:

 **"Nosotros como líderes de nuestros reinos, el de la Vida y el de la Muerte, no podremos ayudar directamente.**

 **Podemos mandar ángeles de luz o de oscuridad a la tierra para que hagan sus movimientos. En tu caso, no pueden ser almas impuras que estén en cualquiera de los círculos de tortura.**

 **Si un ángel de luz y uno de oscuridad se llegan a enamorar, la apuesta se cancela. Ellos deberán restablecer el balance de la tierra, limpiar el corazón y ese ángel oscuro entrará en mi reino."**

"Estúpido viejo", pensó Luzbel. Que un ángel de la oscuridad se enamore de uno de luz es una falacia a lo que él ha creado en su reino, lleno de torturas y odio hacia la vida humana. Ningún ser de luz puede cambiar a uno lleno de oscuridad, ni Dios había podido recobrar la belleza espiritual que él había sido. Tenía la certeza de que ganaría esta apuesta, sabía que sus servidores eran fieles.

—Acepto, es interesante ver lo infantil que sigues siendo. Nadie amaría a un ser de la oscuridad, ni tú lo hiciste, por eso vivo en el infierno —sonrió lleno de orgullo—. Eres un idealista, al que ya no le quedará nada, ni sus amados hijos terrenales.

Tomó la pluma, firmó, dio un último vistazo a ese hombre que alguna vez amó, pero que ahora solo era el símbolo de su odio. Le fastidiaba verlo y quería verlo sufrir, que su luz se extinguiera y así satisfacer todos esos sentimientos que lo carcomían.

De igual manera, Dios firmó y con una sonrisa paternal miró a Luzbel. Solo hizo que la ira de este aumentara mientras se ponía de pie. Quería acabar con ese ser ahí mismo, pero más se demoraría en atacarlo que Miguel enviarlo a su hogar, mal herido y con unas cuantas costillas rotas. Ese Arcángel era el más fuerte de todos y hacía valer la superioridad de Dios con fuego en su espada.

En ese momento, la apuesta comenzó.

Dios llamó a sus mejores ángeles. Cada uno contaba con cualidades que ayudarían a sus amados hijos, unos llenos de amor, otros con paciencia, dones en sanación, clarividencia, exorcismo, el don de la palabra, entre muchos otros. Su Hijo y Madre del Cielo apoyaban cada una de las decisiones y aportaban a otros seres luminosos que trabajarían por el bienestar de su reino, entre ellos un pequeño bebé, que reposaba en los brazos maternales de la Virgen del Cielo.

Luzbel se encargó de buscar a los ángeles de oscuridad más perversos, llenos de odio, rencor, envidia, deseosos de sangre, asesinos y muchos más. Se asegurarían de ganar la apuesta.

* * *

 **Año 2201**

—¡No, por favor, no me hagan nada! —Gritaba un niño de cinco años de piel acaramelada, cabello castaño y ojos azul esmeralda—. Se-se los suplico… —tartamudeó. Sus ojos eran un mar de lágrimas, sus manitas empujaban fuertemente el pecho del hombre que tenía encima de él, miraba a todos lados buscando a su padre, pero solo podía ver cómo otro hombre le entregaba un fajo de billetes. Su pequeña mente no entendía qué ocurría. ¿Por qué su padre no lo defendía?

—Este niño es un diamante en bruto, su cuerpo es muy sensual. Cuando veo sus lágrimas caer solo me dan ganas de hacerlo mío —dijo el hombre con sus ojos llenos de lujuria, sus manos recorrían cada rincón del pequeño cuerpo, y cuando el niño sintió un dedo en su ano, entendió parte de lo que pasaría.

Lo iban a violar.

Su mente se bloqueó, dejo de pelear y su cuerpo ya no ejercía resistencia al ultraje que le estaban ocasionando.

Mientras ese hombre dilataba su entrada, escuchaba en la lejanía la conversación de su padre con el sujeto de cabello rubio, al igual que los gritos de su hermana Mikasa que estaba siendo apresada por los grandes brazos del rubio. Veía sus lágrimas y cómo pedía que no lo dañaran.

—Señor Grisha Jeager, el dinero acordado está completo. Está dividido en dos, el precio de su hijo que es la compra de la mafia de Kenny Ackerman y el de su hija que es mi compra personal. Necesito que verifique el monto.

—¡Oh! Señor Smith, gracias por aceptar mi oferta. Mis hijos han sido la mejor inversión desde que perdí mi hospital, con esto puedo pagar mis deudas y vivir plácidamente sin tener que trabajar —dijo el hombre de lentes, con una mirada llena de satisfacción, de una lujuria al contar el dinero. Al terminar se levantó y le extendió la mano al rubio—. El dinero está completo. Espero poder seguir haciendo negocios con usted.

—El placer es nuestro —respondió el saludo y solo vio cómo se iba de la casa. Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa maliciosa—. Qué hombre más codicioso —murmuró mientras de su abrigo negro sacaba un pañuelo con cloroformo, cubrió la nariz de su nueva adquisición y esta hermosa niña cerró sus ojos.

"Adiós, Mikasa", pensó el pequeño castaño. Sabía que no la volvería a ver, había perdido su mundo perfecto, su felicidad y su familia. Solo sentía cómo su cuerpo era desgarrado, veía cómo todas las personas que habían ido a su casa lo tomaban, lo penetraban y las mujeres solo se posaban sobre él, como viles perras en celo.

 _"Dios, ¿qué hice para merecer esto? ¡Te maldigo, te odio! ¡Los mataré a todos, humanos asquerosos!"_

—Oigan, este mocoso está convulsionando, y está sangrando demasiado —dijo uno de los hombres que lo estaba penetrando en su cavidad bucal.

—Déjalo, lo compramos para divertirnos un rato. Si muere solo lo metemos en una caneca llena de ácido y nadie lo encontrará —dijo la mujer peli naranja.

—El jefe dijo que quería jugar con él. Mejor llevémoselo, que si él lo remata, nosotros saldremos librados. ¿Qué opinas, Petra?

—Uhm, de acuerdo. Límpienlo y vámonos.

Sintió la ducha fría tocar su cuerpo, le dolía horrores, quería huir de ese sitio, de esas personas. Algún día se vengaría de cada una de ellas, las destrozaría y haría que sientan el infierno que estaba viviendo. Lo arroparon con una manta y sabía que esto solo era la entrada a un dolor mayor.

El trayecto no era lo que esperaba. Rogaba al ser que fuera que la limusina se accidentara, explotara, los detuviera un policía, pero nada de eso ocurrió. "Los odio a todos, los mataré uno a unos, lo juro", pensaba cada vez que escuchaba a esas personas hablar.

Al llegar a la mansión se le exigió caminar a pesar del dolor, y no le quedó más que obedecer. Ahí se percató de que no era el único niño, había muchísimos más y todos tenían collares con correas. Otros estaban marcados y ahí lo vio bajar, su nuevo dueño.

—Sí que es una bella adquisición la que acabamos de hacer —dijo el hombre con prepotencia. En su mano llevaba una correa y un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules salió detrás de él.

—Kenny-dono, este es Eren Jeager. Se pudo comprar por el precio que usted propuso, su padre ya se fue de esa casa y se quemó. Sus órdenes se llevaron a cabo —dijo la mujer que se hacía llamar Petra.

—No me gusta su mirada, es desafiante, es la mirada de una bestia. Sáquenle los ojos —exigió sin más—. Luego llévenlo a mi habitación y traigan todos los juguetes que encuentren. Vamos a ver si resiste la prueba.

—¡Sí, señor! —respondieron al unísono todos sus hombres.

Eren intentó luchar para escapar, peleaba con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba. "Los humanos son horribles." Sus pensamientos solo se enfocaban en matarlos, en destruirlos, que no quedara un solo ser sobre la faz de la tierra.

La habitación a la que lo llevaron era fría y solo contaba con buena lámpara. Lo recostaron en la camilla, y como si fuera lo más normal, calentaron una aguja con tranquilidad y la acercaban a los globos oculares del pequeño.

—¡No, por favor, se los ruego, no me hagan más daño! —gritó con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones. La mujer soltó una carcajada, movió su mano en aprobación, y la aguja tocó su ojo—. ¡DUELEEEEEEEEE!

Su voz resonó en todo el lugar.

 _"¿Por qué a mí? Yo solo quería ser feliz, ¿por qué me pasa esto?"_

Tantas preguntas que se formuló en su cabeza y ninguna tenía respuesta. Al poco rato su ojo dejó de ver y el dolor regresó.

* * *

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva desmayado? —preguntó Kenny.

—Dos horas, jefe. No ha despertado y no da señales de querer hacerlo. ¿Qué desea que hagamos con él? —preguntó Petra.

—Ya te lo dije, tráeme los mejores juguetes. Vamos a acostumbrarlo a tener sexo y comprobaremos si resiste, lo haré yo.

—Como ordene, señor. ¡Auruo, obedece, tráelos de inmediato!

—Ya se encuentran en su habitación, señor. Puede hacer uso de ellos cuando lo desee.

El castaño fue cargado, pero no era como en los cuentos de hadas, donde el príncipe lleva a su princesa con cuidado, esto era como una película de terror donde el villano secuestra y mata posteriormente a sus víctimas. Su rostro le dolía y fue lanzado a una cama violentamente.

—Niño, me molesta que no seas capaz de caminar. Pero bueno, ahora vamos a divertirnos —dijo el viejo con un tono desagradable en su voz. Eren se estremeció.

Escuchó cuando el mayor se estaba desvistiendo. Su mente le decía: "¡Huye, corre lo más que puedas o sino vas a morir!" Pero su cuerpo solo se quedó ahí, esperando que eso fuera rápido.

Se posó sobre el menor, su lengua recorría cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo. Era tan desagradable, sentía asco de todo lo que hacía y sobre todo cuando un dedo se insertó en su ano forzosamente. Se escuchaba suspirar al viejo, lleno de deseo. Movió su dedo con mayor intensidad, después el segundo y cuando Eren pensó que acabaría, lo penetró con su pene.

—Estás sangrando. Veo que mis subordinados fueron condescendientes contigo, pero soy diferente. Te llevaré al cielo o al infierno, dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo —el castaño lo pateó tan fuerte como pudo y ahí el cielo se fue a la mierda.

Empezó a golpearlo tan fuerte que llegó un momento en que el menor ya no sentía nada. Un vibrador fue insertado con el viejo aún en su interior, una bola supresora de sonido fue colocada en su boca, sus brazos amarrados a la cabecera de la cama como si aún tuviera fuerzas para defenderse. El mayor besaba su cuerpo, lo mordía tan fuerte que sentía su piel abrirse.

 _"Lo mataré, juro que lo mataré."_

Repitiendo aquello en su cabeza y después de horas de tortura, donde solo hacía cambio en los vibradores, insertó algo que terminó partiéndolo. Nunca supo qué fue.

—¡Petra! —Gritó el hombre—. Ven de inmediato con el médico, este mocoso de mierda se rompió.

Se sentía mareado, su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. Escuchaba voces, pero no entendía nada, y lo poco de fuerza se agotó.

—Kenny-dono, el niño no aguantó todo esto. Su cuerpo aún era muy pequeño, terminó desgarrándolo —afirmó el médico—. Lo siento, invirtió tanto dinero en él para que no aguantara dos días.

—No importa, me divertí. Desaparece el cuerpo, Petra, que nadie nunca lo encuentre —se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

—Como usted ordene.

Ese fue el último día que alguien vio el cuerpo de Eren Jeager. Sin embargo, alguien en el centro del infierno veía todo, y se complacía con el odio que creció en el corazón del pequeño.

* * *

Sus alas negras se extendieron y subió lo más rápido que pudo a la tierra. No quería que un ángel de luz lo salvara y ahí en una casa quemada, donde ya no quedaba nada más que solo recuerdos, el alma de un niño esperaba en lo que algún día fue la entrada.

—Te doy el poder de manipular desde las sombras al que quieras, un hogar y…

Sus ojos eran hermosos, se veía el odio y algo nuevo: heterocromía. Su ojo derecho era verde azulado y el izquierdo era dorado. Al tocarlo, sus alas crecieron, negras como la noche sin luna y unos hermosos cuernos se formaron en su cráneo. Se convirtió en el demonio que más había estado esperando, aquel que haría que el mundo sea de él.

Luzbel tomó a su nuevo ayudante en sus brazos y descendió al infierno, siendo Eren su nueva mano derecha. Los brazos del castaño se aferraron fuertemente al otro. Este sabía que su odio crecía y lo amaría más que a su hijo.

—Cuando cierro mi ojo derecho y pienso en alguien, veo cómo muere y lo veo a usted como soberano de todo —dijo el pequeño con toda la confianza. Los ojos de Luzbel se abrieron orgullosos y llenos de seguridad. Iba a vencer a Dios, lo sabía.

—¿Qué ocurre si cierras el izquierdo?

—Nada, no es un ojo especial, veo normal.

Luzbel supuso que no era cierto, ese ojo debía funcionar para algo más. Era mejor que no desarrolle nada con él, debía hacer que lo cubra, como un ojo muerto. Esto sería muy divertido.

—Si dices que no sirve tu ojo derecho, entonces mantenlo cubierto, no lo abras para nada —la cabeza castaña solo se movió en un sí silencioso—. Me agradas. Desde ahora infórmame qué ves con tu ojo izquierdo y tienes mi permiso para hacer lo que te plazca, tanto en el infierno como en la tierra.

—Gracias, lo ayudaré lo que más pueda.

Y así el pequeño milagro del odio se durmió.

* * *

El Arcángel Uriel estaba frente a la Madre del Cielo. Ella desde hacía años cuidaba a un hermoso bebé con piel blanca como la porcelana, cabellos negros y ojos verdes oliva. Jesús, su hijo, apoyaba ese amor que le daba.

—No creo, Uriel, que sea una buena idea. Es un bebé que se me concedió cuidar cuando su madre falleció en un incendio, ella me lo encargó —dijo María Madre llena de gracia y con una sonrisa hacia el pequeño.

—Mi madre es la última en dar el permiso. Si ella no quiere entregarlo aún, es mejor que te retires y busques a otro ángel de luz —dijo Jesús observando al Arcángel.

—Madre, lo he visto cambiando a todos aquellos que lo rodeen. Yo me encargaré de llevarlo y darle parte de mi fuego, lo protegeré y llenaré de la gracia de Dios. Nunca lo abandonaré. Yo mismo lo entregaré y velaré día y noche por su fe y ayuda —afirmo el Arcángel.

María veía en el rostro de aquel Arcángel verdad y confianza, sabía que el llevaba el fuego de Dios. Miró a su pequeño, y con la mirada y sonrisa más hermosa que podía dar, entregó el bebé a su nuevo guardián.

—Se llamará Levi —dijo ella mientras se levantaba de su asiento de rayos de luz. Besó al bebé y al arcángel—. No permitas que el mal lo dañe, que ayude en esta misión, pero que sea feliz. Debes pedir que sea el primer hombre que se consagre como hermana o monje del Vaticano.

Uriel acunó al bebe. Todo cambiaría con él en la tierra, y podía llegar a afirmar que su felicidad provenía de un ser de ojos diferentes. No sabía si era un humano o un ángel, pero sus ojos era lo único que conocía. Sus alas blancas como las nubes se extendieron, arropó al bebe en una manta roja y naranja y sin pensarlo más, se dirigió a la tierra.

Esa noche llegó al Vaticano y se presentó ante el Sumo Pontífice, el Papa Pixis, quien se encontraba en su santuario orando por la estabilidad de los corazones humanos.

—María, Madre del hijo de Dios, ha escuchado de mi boca tus plegarias. Regocíjate en su infinito amor, pues te está dando a este pequeño que ha cuidado con mucho amor —afirmó Uriel, extendiendo el pequeño al anciano.

—Agradezco a usted por pasar su mensaje. Que un Arcángel venga, implica que es importante el cuidado de la criatura.

—Su nombre es Levi, debe tenerlo aquí en la Basílica de San Pedro. No puede ser sacerdote, porque estaría atado a una iglesia. Su trabajo es ver y ayudar a los que han perdido el rumbo, iluminar la vida y los corazones de quienes han perdido la fe. Su misión es ser un misionero. Nunca debe saberse que yo lo traje hasta usted y él no debe formar votos de servicio a Dios. La Madre del Cielo pide que sea el primer hombre consagrado como una hermana o monje, como usted lo considere más apropiado.

—Soy un fiel siervo de Dios, cumpliré con lo dicho. Lo cuidaré como la joya que se ha enviado para iluminar la oscuridad que se propaga en la tierra —tomó al pequeño, lo bautizó en ese instante y pidió para que el camino no fuera tan doloroso.

—Solo él puede saber de dónde proviene y a sus quince años vendré a visitarlo personalmente.

Dicho esto, su presencia desapareció del recinto. Vio cómo el anciano se llevaba al bebé y así regresó al cielo, esperando que creciera lo suficiente para cumplir con su misión.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, no me maten xD Es el primer fic que hago. Suelo escribir cuentos, poemas e historias surrealistas. Espero les guste.

 **Dato:** El Arcángel Uriel es uno de los siete arcángeles. Se le llama Ángel de la Presencia de Dios. El nombre _Uriel_ significa "el fuego de Dios". Representa la fuerza todopoderosa del espíritu de la vida. Su atributo es una llama de fuego que representa su misión de despertar la conciencia de los seres humanos con el fuego de la verdad. Puede llevar un libro o pergamino.


	2. Tus ojos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del asesino en serie, pero así se le quiere xD

Sigue dedicado a la linda de Mik, a Zeit y a Ola-chan. Se les quiere.

A mi hermosa beta AddictedToMxM gracias por tu ayuda.

Sin más, por favor, lean.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Tus ojos**

Desde que entró al infierno, Eren aprendió a controlar a todos los demonios de casta baja. Su poder se incrementó rápidamente; aprendió a odiar hasta a su propia sombra, así descubrió que podía alimentarse de los miedos de los humanos.

Siguió la única orden que Luzbel le dio: cubrir su ojo derecho. De esa manera desarrolló mejor la forma de predecir. Ya no solo era imaginar o ver a una persona para presagiar su muerte, ya podía identificar el lugar donde se encontraba, la ropa que llevaría y podía modificar la muerte como mejor le pareciera.

Su ojo era increíble, era una bestia que se deleitaba con la sangre que se derramaba. Invocaba a seres humanos débiles a sus sueños, hacía una apuesta y si ellos perdían, su alma era consumida por el demonio y quedaba una cascara vacía, donde implantaba un alma demoniaca. Así podía darle órdenes desde el infierno.

Su voz se volvió seductora, con un matiz lleno de placer, que enloquecía a hombres y mujeres por igual. Con esto aprendió a modificar su apariencia; ocultaba sus cuernos y sus alas, su cuerpo denotaba encanto en cualquier movimiento, su piel acaramelada seguía intacta, sus cabellos castaños eran más sedosos y brillantes, manos grandes y fuertes, un cuerpo esculpido por el mismo infierno.

Al susurrar al oído de cualquier ser humano, este se perdía en cualquiera de los ocho pecados capitales. Sí, ocho, porque él implanto en los corazones el que más fuerza tenía en los humanos: el pecado de vanagloriarse. Este hacía al humano más pretencioso y orgulloso en la percepción de su propio valor en la tierra, con este mataban a quien fuera por mantenerse en lo más alto del estatus social.

Eren amaba seducir a las mujeres, porque después, cuando se enteraban de que varias habían estado con él, se mataban por hacer valer su amor. La codicia del "amor" era increíble, era más fuerte que cualquier valor religioso.

—Tienes diez años de estar aquí, pero pareces de una edad mayor. ¿Estás orgulloso de tu trabajo? —preguntó Luzbel.

—La edad no me importa. Logré desarrollar mi cuerpo para poder hacer lo que me plazca con las vidas humanas, juré acabarlos a todos y esta apariencia es la más apropiada, y perdí la inocencia antes de morir por si no lo recuerda. Me complace todo lo que hago y es divertido.

—Así me gusta. Dime, ¿quieres que te dé algo en tus cumpleaños?

Eren lo observaba con detenimiento, pero lo hacía porque pensaba en qué podía querer un demonio que puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana. Mientras analizaba la situación recordó su mayor deseo.

—Sí, hay algo y lo deseo lo más pronto posible.

Luzbel alzó su mirada al castaño. Veía un deseo diferente, un placer que no había podido alcanzar, ni con todo el poder que había desarrollado.

—Dime cuál es y moveré todo el infierno para que te lo consigan.

—Quiero que encuentre a los mal nacidos que me mataron, y quiero que me permita después matarlos, pero a mi manera.

—¡Oh! Es un pedido interesante. Entre ellos está el que se hacía llamar tu padre —Eren al escuchar eso levantó la vista con más odio impregnado, sus colmillos se hicieron visibles. En ese momento Luzbel entendió que ese hombre era el principal, al que el castaño estaba dispuesto a descuartizar con la quimera más hambrienta que él tuviera—. No sé cuánto me demore en ubicarlos, pero es un trato.

Eren hizo la sonrisa más cruel que sus labios le permitieron. Estaba satisfecho, los mataría uno a uno, los haría sufrir, pagarían todo su dolor, sufrimiento y sobre todo la traición. Se retiró de la habitación de su señor, estaba emocionado.

Pero él nunca se imaginó que pasarían cinco años para que su deseo fuera concedido. Mientras pasaban esos años, él generó las guerras más crueles que se podían ver. Ni mujeres, niños o ancianos se salvaban de las masacres, y era Eren el que movía todos los hilos. Se regocijaba de sus hazañas, de los placeres de ver morir lentamente a todo aquel que iba en contra de sus deseos.

* * *

En el jardín de rosas, corría una niña con gafas. Estaba siendo perseguida por alguien más pequeño que ella, quien gritaba malas palabras y la pateaba cuando estaba cerca.

Hanji Zoe, una pequeña niña de tan solo diez años, era un prodigio en la medicina. Podía encontrar curas rápidamente para cualquier mal que estuviera acechando a las personas. Era alta para su edad, cabello café oscuro al igual que sus ojos. El color de su piel era hermoso, combinaba con toda ella, pero a diferencia de su acompañante, estaba algo más bronceado.

El pequeño mal hablado, Levi, para tener la misma edad que Hanji era muy bajo. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana, sus ojos eran un mundo entero que había que descifrar. Lo malo era que su lengua era más afilada que un cuchillo, su obsesión por la limpieza y no era nada sociable.

Sin embargo, Levi tenía el don de ayudar a quien más lo necesita, así sea tosco al tratarlos. Sabía perfectamente dónde había hambruna, dónde había huérfanos o el sitio donde la muerte había hecho presencia y estragos. Fue en una de esas visiones donde encontró a Hanji; salió de su cama en plena lluvia de octubre, tomó el primer caballo y cabalgó hasta el sitio donde esta se encontraba, y sin permiso alguno la llevó al Vaticano.

—Cuatro ojos de mierda, regrésame ese cloro. Lo compré en promoción y dicen que es uno de los mejores, que mata el cien por ciento de las bacterias. ¡Es el cien por ciento! ¡Regrésamelo!

—¡Atrápame, enanitooo!

—Te voy a matar, Hanji. Te partiré las costillas y después te enterraré, así nadie te encuentra.

Hanji seguía corriendo, como si de verdad esas amenazas pudieran cumplirse.

—Corre, enano. Por eso corre, corre, corazón, de los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz —cantaba y soltaba carcajadas.

Fue ahí cuando Levi saltó sobre una mesa y terminó sobre su compañera de juegos.

—Ahora sí te mato, mierda asquerosa, me hiciste sudar.

—Para tu edad eres muy grosero, Levi —dijo Pixis, con la mirada clavada en ambos niños—. Los dos están castigados por su comportamiento. Vayan a ayudar a las hermanas en lo que necesiten.

—Sí, señor —contestaron al unísono.

—Levi, si llegas a ver algo, avísale a cualquiera del escuadrón de apoyo.

Levi asintió, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Había días en los que entraba en un trance, veía el sitio, las pérdidas humanas y cuántos seguían con vida, pero cuando era en el extranjero él solo daba la información correspondiente y el escuadrón iba de inmediato al rescate.

* * *

La oscuridad consumía todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Intentaba verse las manos, pero era imposible. Al caminar se dio cuenta de que no tropezaba con nada, no había nadie más y eso lo preocupaba. ¿Dónde estaban los otros? Recordaba haberse despedido antes de irse a su habitación, pero esa ni siquiera era su habitación.

Caminó por largo rato sin rumbo y al ver que no cambiaba el panorama, se detuvo a pensar en una solución a su pequeño problema.

—No es un secuestro y no me perdí. Mierda, ¿estoy soñando? Pues qué sueño tan estúpido, tengo que despertar.

Se sentía extraño, su corazón estaba más acelerado de lo que había estado antes. Intentaba girar en su propio eje para ver si encontraba algo, se pellizcaba para ver si eso ayudaba a despertarlo, pero ni los golpes más fuertes ayudaron.

—Carajo, porquería de sueño, esto es una mierda.

Se repetía constantemente que debía despertar, le desesperaba no poder hacer nada, sabía que hasta en sus sueños ayudaba en algo. Desde que recordaba, en sus sueños veía catástrofes donde necesitaban ayuda, en especial niños, mujeres y ancianos. Era algo así como un GPS para encontrar a aquellos que estaban pasando penurias mayores. Sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía confundido. ¿Quién necesitaba ayuda en esa oscuridad?

Se sentó o eso creía, cuando al bajar su rostro, vio algo que lo sorprendió. Se levantó de un salto, pero ahí estaba. ¿Era eso un ojo? ¿Una joya? ¿Qué mierda era eso? Intentó tocarlo, pero una especie de vidrio se lo impedía.

—Qué hermoso es —dijo en voz alta, después de todo estaba solo.

Una risa burlona se hizo presente.

—¿Hermoso? Creo que tienes un error en la definición de hermoso, idiota —dijo una voz llena de sarcasmo.

Levi no pudo ocultar su impresión. Eso que parecía un ojo le habló. Era como en esa película donde salen unos extraños seres amarillos que trabajaban para un villano. ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Mininos? ¿Mi… microbios? Bueno, algo así, pero era muy pequeño y el color no era amarillo. Era dorado y se rasgaba en la pupila.

—¿Qué y quién eres? ¿Puedes dejarme verte? —preguntó con sus emociones a flor de piel.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? Saldrás corriendo como todos.

—No lo haré, idiota. Crees que soy un maldito cobarde, no te creas tanto, mocoso de mierda.

—Qué lengua tan afilada —soltó una risa—. Está bien, pero si huyes, ¿me dejarás tu alma? —propuso.

—Suena interesante pero debes saber que…

¡Oh Dios! Fue lo único que pudo pensar cuando vio aquella figura mostrarse por completo. Se quedó sin palabras mientras su vista se llenaba de ese ser. Se impresionó al ver que era una persona muy hermosa. Su cabello castaño algo alborotado, como si no se peinara, piel bronceada, manos hermosas y su ojo… Mostraba tanto dolor y odio que sentía agonía al perderse en él.

—¿Por qué no puedo verte, humano asqueroso? —sentenció con tantas espinas en sus palabras que le dolieron escucharlas.

—¿Por qué tapas tu otro ojo?

—No te incumbe y déjame verte.

—Pero estoy al frente tuyo.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de que el más alto no podía ver a Levi con ese ojo. Se movía en diferentes direcciones tratando de comprender qué ocurría, pero después de un tiempo se quedó estático y volvió a dejar salir su hermosa voz.

—No te has ido, ¿verdad? —dijo con un dejo de frustración y fastidio.

—No, eres un mocoso de mierda que no se queda quieto y tras el hecho de que aseguras no verme, estás jodido, niño.

Al ver que su compañero del estúpido sueño no se movía, tomó la iniciativa en acercarse. "Sus ojos, necesito verlos", pensaba con desesperación, avanzando con pasos lentos.

—¡Enano, despierta! —esa fastidiosa voz retumbaba en su cabeza, mas no le prestó atención y llegó al frente de su invitado. Tomó el parche para retirarlo con mucho cuidado y al destaparlo, se sintió desfallecer.

 _"Hermosos."_

Su invitado parpadeaba y al levantar su mirada solo alcanzó a ver unos ojos color olivo.

—¡Levi, maldita sea, despierta o te quito tu desayuno!

Sabía que despertaría.

—Adiós, tus ojos son hermosos… —y con una patada empujó a esa persona que había osado primero, entrar a su habitación y segundo, despertarlo antes de saber el nombre de ese ser.

—Maldita cuatro ojos de mierda, ¿qué putas crees al despertarme así? Hoy es mi maldito día de descanso y tú, tú… —sus orbes se abrieron demasiado al ver a quien estaba en el marco de su puerta—. Pixis, yo, yo lo siento.

—Ahh, tu lengua sigue siendo muy afilada para el cargo que tienes. Con quince años y no cambias —soltó un fuerte suspiro y con sus dedos masajeó sus sienes—. Mañana a las tres y media te espero en la capilla principal, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

—Sí, señor, ahí estaré sin falta.

Le hacían señas para ir a desayunar y junto a Hanji salió de su habitación. Su cabeza se sentía extraña. Esa persona… ¿quién era? ¿Lo vería de nuevo? Suspiró con tanta fuerza que sus compañeros se sorprendieron. Quedaron estáticos viendo cómo él se alejaba, y con duda se voltearon a ver.

* * *

Cuando abrió sus ojos, no encontró explicación a lo que había experimentado. Desde que desarrolló sus habilidades con su ojo, podía alimentarse de las almas que encontraba en una profunda oscuridad. Hacía el pacto con el humano, se presentaba, este corría despavorido y después se alimentaba de su alma. La llenaba de odio, susurraba en su oído como un íncubo palabras que llegaban a calar tan fuertemente en su ser que hacían lo que él deseaba, pero este ser era diferente. Sus ojos eran hermosos.

—Eren, Luzbel te busca —dijo Alichino, el demonio protector de la habitación de su señor—. Dice que tiene buenas noticias para ti.

Sin dudarlo se puso de pie, tapó su ojo derecho y salió tan rápido como pudo. Cuando entró al infierno pidió una sola cosa y esa era que le ayudara a encontrar a los bastardos que habían ocasionado su muerte, entre ellos el que se hacía llamar su padre. Luzbel accedió a esto, puesto que él sabía que su niño guardaría más odio cada día que pasara, y Eren tenía la certeza de que su odio le permitiría hacer lo que deseara.

Las almas al verlo se corrían, el temor que sentían por él era igual que el de sus verdugos. Sin embargo, otras besaban sus pies, sabían que si él lo permitía podían ir a la tierra y corromper al que desearan.

Las grandes puertas fueron abiertas por Alichino. Este se inclinó, mostrando el respeto que Eren merecía, ya que era la mano derecha de Luzbel. Al ingresar el castaño hizo una reverencia, pidiendo permiso para acercarse.

—Eren, encontré a tu padre —dijo Luzbel con placer. Eren lo observó esperando a que continuara—. Y no está solo, pequeño. Se unió a la mafia de tu asesino y en este momento está con Smith.

—¿Los encontró en el sitio que le dije?

—Tus visiones son increíbles. Mandé a varios de los nuestros a investigar y fue en ese momento que encontraron la mansión de "alianzas".

—¿Puede decirme el nombre del sitio? También necesito de su permiso para abandonar el infierno hasta completar mi deber.

—Eren —se levantó de su trono de piedra, lo tomó por el rostro y continuó—. No quiero que te acerques a ese lugar. Es territorio santo, puede que los humanos puedan pisarlo y no sufrir cambios, pero en nosotros es diferente.

—Usted me lo prometió. En estos quince años he generado las guerras más crueles, las masacres más agradables para usted, le he dicho dónde colocar su ejército. Solo le pido que me deje ir y hacer esto con mis propias manos —Luzbel vio seguridad y desprecio en su ojo. Este era el de una bestia, dispuesta a atacar directamente al cuello con tal de tomar posesión de lo que quiere.

—De acuerdo, pero solo podrás estar debajo de las sombras, que la luz jamás te toque. Ahora ve a Roma, ellos están al norte en una cabaña lo suficientemente ostentosa para que la identifiques.

Eren sin pensarlo se giró para tomar marcha a la salida del infierno. Era hora de cumplir con su deseo más profundo, ese deseo que lo consumió por años: vengarse de los bastardos que arruinaron su humanidad.

El recorrido a la salida le tomaría todo un día, demoraría en cruzar los nueve círculos del infierno, y ahí no podía usar sus alas. Estaba prohibido para todos los ángeles oscuros y la razón, simplemente era una mierda volar ahí. El único espacio en que se podría usarlas estaba cubierto de una neblina tan espesa que no dejaba ver más allá de sus narices.

Al llegar a la puerta, su sed de sangre era tan grande que sus manos sangraban, estaba haciendo tanta presión que sus garras se enterraron en su piel. Las puertas se abrieron, el crepúsculo ya se hacía presente. El día moría, era hora de la oscuridad de gobernar. Ese veinticinco de Diciembre se encargaría de hacer la mejor telaraña de duda entre sus captores que su señor sentiría más orgullo.

Unas alas negras se extendieron, una sonrisa diabólica se posó en sus labios, su ojo dorado brilló con más intensidad y estaba a punto de tomar rumbo hacia aquel que consideraba su destino, cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

—Eren —dijo Alichino—. Hay algo que debo decirle.

—No es el momento, tengo trabajo. Cuando regrese estoy dispuesto a oír tus quejas o lo que sea.

Eren observaba al demonio con desdén. Él era el más suave de los demonios, entonces, ¿por qué estaba en el infierno?

—No lo quiero incomodar, pero si está decidido a terminar con esto, nunca descubra su ojo o puede que se arrepienta. Cuando regrese, quiero mostrarle algo —se inclinó y dio vuelta atrás hacia el interior del infierno.

Con sus pies se dio el impulso para tomar vuelo, su ansiedad se sentía a distancia, los animales se alejaban y él estaba dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias, con tal de vengarse de su sufrimiento.

* * *

El día era perfecto para hacer aseo a toda esa pocilga que se hacía llamar la Basílica de San Pedro. ¿Por qué nadie la limpiaba bien? Sacó todo los implementos necesarios; su día iba a ser increíble, dejaría ese sitio como un espejo y terminaría antes para arreglarse e ir a encontrase con Pixis.

Todos en el Vaticano sabían que él era un obsesivo con la limpieza, que le molestaba ver polvo, o solo el hecho de entrar con los zapatos sucios generaba una ira en el azabache, que hacía que todos se preguntaran si no era un demonio disfrazado de monja.

Pero eso a Levi no le importaba. Tenía una lengua afilada, si algo le molestaba lo escupía, sin importarle que los demás le dejaran de tratar. Odiaba socializar con los otros, pero cuando se dedicaba a salir y veía que alguien lo necesitaba, podía auxiliarlo y más si eran niños.

Se dedicó a limpiar hasta el rincón más escondido, pero en su mente seguían aquellos ojos que decían todo y que al mismo tiempo escondían secretos dolorosos.

—¡Enano! Es hora de arreglarte, y acompáñame, tengo algo para ti —la de lentes cogió de la mano a Levi y lo arrastró como si fuera un bulto de papas.

—Maldita seas, cuatro ojos. Ni siquiera me dejaste guardar mis utensilios de limpieza.

—Sí, sí, pero esto es importante.

Hanji siguió su recorrido. Ella no se había convertido en monja, solo prestaba sus servicios médicos, y para tener quince años era el prodigio en la medicina actual, y aunque Levi no lo admitiera, ella siempre lo acompañaba cuando salía del Vaticano.

Llegaron al jardín de rosas, era realmente hermoso. Levi en su tiempo libre, si no estaba limpiando, se encontraba en este lugar. Se veían rosas de todos los colores, hortensias, azaleas, campanas del cielo y muchas más que si el pelinegro se dedicara a nombrarlas, nunca acabaría. Era más bien el paraíso que Dios alguna vez otorgó.

Vio cómo Hanji sacaba de su bata una pequeña caja de madera, delicada y hermosa, para después entregársela al más pequeño.

—Levi, esta será una nueva etapa de tu vida. No sé si sea difícil, cruel o muy feliz, pero quiero que sigas siendo libre, que busques el bien que yo no puedo encontrar sola. Te seguiré a todos lados y apoyaré en lo que necesites, quiero que seas feliz.

Al tomar la caja, vio como sus ojos corroboraban todo lo que acababa de decir. Ella aparte de ser loca, era extremadamente honesta. Abrió la cajita y en ella se encontraba un crucifijo, pero era diferente. Del centro salían unas alas que se cruzaban, definitivamente era precioso.

—Estúpida loca, gracias. Yo no sé…

—Feliz cumpleaños, Levi. Gracias por todos estos años y por no golpearme tanto —lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que no le dejó terminar su frase.

Levi se sintió un poco avergonzado e incómodo al escuchar aquello, así que simplemente mandó su golpe más fuerte y la castaña terminó estampada en el piso. El azabache se fue a la capilla donde se encontraría con Pixis.

Mientras caminaba, se colocó el crucifijo. Era tan hermoso y uno de sus lados tenía el color de ese ojo. ¿Esmeralda? ¿Aguamarina? Descubriría quién era ese ser y sin importar qué llegaría a saber su nombre. Empujó las grandes puestas.

—Pixis, he venido como me has pedido, pero si es para darme una torta, si no es de chocolate no la deseo.

—Levi, bienvenido, y no te he llamado para eso. ¿Acaso querías un ponqué y que te cambie la zapatilla por cumplir quince años? Qué infantil eres, y por cierto eso solo se lo hacen a las mujeres —rio con más fuerza.

—Viejo tonto, solo pensé que me darías un presente en mi cumpleaños, todos lo hacen menos tú —justifico el azabache y aunque su cumpleaños le daba igual, los demás miembros se esforzaban por hacerle pasar un buen rato.

Vio cómo Pixis le pedía que se acercara, y ahí noto que había dos sillas frente al altar. Eso no era bueno, siempre que estaba ahí lo regañaban y sabía que era por su vocabulario, pero de verdad que no podía dejar de expresarse de esa manera cuando estaba de mal humor. Que era, bueno, todo el tiempo.

—Siempre me has preguntado quiénes son tus padres o por qué terminaste encerrado en este lugar. Hoy te responderé todo eso y espero que lo entiendas, y por el amor a Dios no seas vulgar.

¿Ser vulgar con quién? Si Pixis ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que… ¿Su madre vendría? Lo miró atónito. Siempre cambiaba de tema cuando le preguntaba y hoy le daba la fantástica idea de contarle todo. ¿Debía agradecer por ese acto?

Fue sacado de sus sentimientos cuando la capilla se puso completamente roja y anaranjada.

 _"¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?"_

—Nunca imaginé que tendrías esa clase de vocabulario, Levi. Me sorprende ya que se supone que tienes la luz de Dios.

—Dime que me drogaste, viejo, y que ahora va a empezar una fiesta hard donde me voy a divertir hasta el amanecer y…

—Levi, cállate y deja esas cosas. Te presento al Arcángel Uriel, él fue quien te trajo aquí hace quince años.

—Te dije que dejaras las drogas hace mucho, pero nunca me escuchaste. ¿Ahora pretendes que me coma toda esta mierda? ¿Me crees idiota? Veo muertes en mis sueños. Cuando estoy cocinando, hablando, limpiando, corro al rescate de aquellos que lo necesitan, ¿y tú vienes con esta estupidez? —se sentía ofuscado. ¿Acaso lo creían un niño para burlarse de ese modo?

—Tus visiones han sido otorgadas desde antes de que llegaras a la tierra. Tu verdadera madre murió en un incendio y lógicamente tú también, pero antes de morir pidió a los cielos que te salvaran, porque según ella eras alguien especial, que harías cosas increíbles y así la Madre del Cielo María llena de gracia, se encargó de ti.

 _"Viniste a la tierra para evitar el Pandemónium."_

—¿Los demonios nos van a invadir? —sus ojos se abrieron demasiado. Lo había visto, veía a todo el mundo morir y un ángel de alas negras era quien los dirigía, había visto empalamientos—. Dime que eso es mentira…

—No, Levi, es verdad. Estamos perdiendo, los demonios han hecho movimientos tan crueles que nuestros ángeles terrenales no han sobrevivido. Quedan muy pocos, pero tú eres nuestra esperanza.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en aquel Arcángel, en esas palabras que sonaban a verdad, sin dejo de ser falsas.

—Dime el nombre de mi madre —exigió.

—Ella se llamaba Kuchel, una gran devota a Dios y a su hijo. Debes estar orgulloso, ella era enfermera, ayudaba sin importar la hora, su agotamiento y sobre todo su amor hacia todos era infinito. Murió intentando ver si había alguien en la casa de una pequeña familia donde vivían un niño, una niña y su padre. Aunque su sacrificio fue en vano, ahí ya no había nadie.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —dijo con los ojos llenos de confianza. No se retractaría; si debía matar por cumplir con su misión, lo haría.

—No dejarás tus hábitos, pero emprenderás camino hacia los sitios de guerra, tu sola presencia debe empezar a calmar a los demonios. Ellos te buscarán con el fin de asesinarte, tú no les sirves con vida.

—¿Cómo los identifico?

—Ese crucifijo es la señal —Levi lo observó con cuidado. Eso significaba que la loca era parte de ellos—. Las alas deben destellar una luz, de esa manera sabrás quién es el demonio. Y como regalo de cumpleaños, el Arcángel Miguel ha forjado esta espada para ti. Ella enviará de inmediato a los demonios al infierno. Escogerás a las personas que deben ir a tu lado y estas serán sus armas, no dejes que nadie más muera.

¿Tanta mierda por unos demonios? Se encargaría de acabarlos a todos, que ninguno quedara en la tierra y así dejar de ver tantas muertes en su cabeza.

Sus pasos fueron firmes hasta la puerta, se giró y dibujó el signo de la cruz con su mano en el aire. Le dio un último vistazo a ese ser que era más hermoso que las rosas y se alejó.

Corrió por los pasillos tan rápido como podía, necesitaba a sus compañeros.

—Cuatro ojos, tú vienes conmigo —extendió una pistola con una culata donde se dibujaban unas alas color dorado, el disparador era una luna y el armazón era tan blanco como una nube.

—No tiene balas, enano, no va a servir para nada —reprochó su compañera. Lo observaba tan atentamente que se sorprendió cuando Levi posó una mano en su hombro.

—Lo comprobaremos cuando veamos un demonio. Vamos, necesito a Sasha y a Armin.

Hanji solo pudo asentir y seguirlo.

Caminaron entre los pasillos con rapidez. Sabían perfectamente dónde estarían los mencionados, y esa era la cocina. Sasha tenía un pequeño problema y esa era la necesidad de estar comiendo y Armin después de rescatarla. Había empezado a seguir a la chica para evitar que acabara con todos los suministros.

—Sasha, por favor, baja esa patata. Te has comido diez y nos van a regañar si nos encuentran aquí —decía el rubio extremadamente nervioso y con las mejillas rojas.

—Déjalo, aquí no nos van a azotar por comer de más —reprochó la chica con la boca llena.

Levi los observaba y le causaba gracia y alivio cómo dos jóvenes que fueron torturados por sus dueños habían aprendido a llevarse tan bien.

—Oigan, mocosos estúpidos, ustedes vendrán conmigo.

Ambos lo miraron con angustia. Tenían miedo de ser reprendidos por el pelinegro, pero en vez de eso le otorgó a cada uno un arma.

Sasha recibió un arco naranja como el atardecer y flechas igual de transparentes que el cristal.

Armin observaba unas navajas, de tamaño mediano. Su mango era de aproximadamente unos quince centímetros, con las puntas y el centro dorados, y la unión hecha de madera. La hoja era de unos doce centímetros de un plata reluciente, llena de formas orgánicas.

—Desde mañana emprenderemos una misión. Debemos acabar con los demonios que afligen la tierra y los quiero apoyándome.

Hanji, Armin y Sasha observaban atónitos a Levi, pero, sin dudarlo, con sus cabezas dieron el sí que el azabache esperaba. Fue la primera vez que mostró una sonrisa.

 **"Encontraré esos ojos, así sea lo último que haga, y sin importar qué, los haré míos."**

Estaba decidido. La batalla ya se aproxima, y ambos bandos estaban moviendo a sus mejores hombres.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, lamento la demora. Soy una persona que piensa demasiado la historia y ya llevaba bastante, pero al leerlo sabía que me faltaban muchas cosas para que se entendiera bien el capítulo y lógicamente la historia. Hay personajes que van a morir y creo que ya saben quiénes son xP

Mil gracias a las personas que me dejaron review, me hacen muy feliz. No pensé que les fuera a gustar tanto jajaja Si hay alguna duda, estoy disponible para responderlas.


	3. El infierno que escondemos

**Capítulo 3: El infierno que escondemos**

Las puertas doradas se abrieron antes que sus pies tocaran la entrada al Reino de los Cielos. Voló lo más rápido que pudo, pues sabía que tenía que dar informes del pequeño amado. ¿Pero cómo iba a explicar todo lo que vio y escuchó?

Cuando llegó, no podía creer lo que veía: los Arcángeles estaban parados rodeando el jardín celestial, Dios les hablaba con una hermosa sonrisa, su Hijo y la Madre del Cielo lo acompañaban.

Estaba nervioso, Levi no era lo que él se esperaba y contarle a María sería darle la noticia de que tiene un hijo problemático.

—Te demoraste más de la cuenta, Uriel —aseveró el Arcángel San Miguel—. Tendrías que haber llegado hace más de una hora.

Los demás presentes dirigieron su mirada al nombrado. Se veía la incertidumbre en sus rostros, querían saber cómo estaba su pequeño.

Sus pies tocaron el lugar y sus alas se guardaron en el respaldo de su espalda, caminó hasta alcanzar a sus compañeros y soltó un largo suspiro, lo cual sorprendió a toda la corte.

—Lamento la demora, pero Levi es un caso de verdad especial. Creo que los genes de su madre son muy fuertes.

Miguel, Gabriel, Rafael, Jofiel, Chamuel, Zadquiel y por supuesto Uriel, dirigieron la mirada a Dios. Eran los siete Arcángeles de la legión de la Santísima Trinidad y un error de cualquiera podía generar catástrofes inmensas.

—¿Levi está bien? —preguntó la Madre del Cielo. Se veía la angustia en sus ojos y sus manos se sujetaban fuertemente en su pecho.

—Madre nuestra, Levi… ¿Cómo decirlo? Él es adicto a la limpieza, es más vulgar que tres hombres juntos, su forma de pensar no se parece a la de ningún santo que se ha enviado a la tierra. Él es…

Fue interrumpido por la risa de su Señor y la Madre del Cielo. Los siete Arcángeles estaban estupefactos, sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta y su expresión era de rotunda duda.

—Mi querido Uriel —dijo María cuando calmó su risa—. Es lógico que no sea un santo, por eso permití que lo llevaras a la tierra. Él es diferente, en su sangre corre la valentía y la dedicación. Es un joven que murió junto a su madre, porque ella era más valiente que tres hombres juntos y su vocabulario… bueno, solo déjalo, puede que aprenda a controlarlo. Pero dime, ¿tiene un buen corazón?

El arcángel asintió. Ahora entendía todo, entendía por qué María había permitido entregarlo. Ella sabía que haría grandes cosas.

—Las armas que fabriqué para él, ¿las aceptó? —preguntó Gabriel.

—Sí, y de inmediato buscó a sus camaradas. Es decidido con las cosas que quiere. Deberías haberme dicho cómo funcionaban, así le hubiera explicado bien cómo usarlas.

—No te preocupes. Si es tan inteligente como Madre dice, él ya debe saber cómo —sonrió pícaramente. Aunque era el Arcángel de la legión celestial, le gustaba divertirse a costa de otros, así probaba que tan guerrero podían ser los enviados a la tierra.

—Levi es el enviado que todos aprobamos, así que dejaremos que cumpla con su misión. Todos lo apoyaremos y ayudaremos en lo que necesite, él no debe morir —sentencio Dios, su sonrisa denotaba lo orgulloso que estaba.

Todos asintieron. Sabían que si Dios lo aprobaba era porque el joven había nacido para salvar a la tierra.

* * *

Levi observaba cada una de las armas que le habían sido entregadas. Entendía su katana y ya la dominaba, porque le habían puesto maestro de esgrima, tiro al blanco y karate. Todo estaba planeado desde antes de que él tomara conciencia de lo que había venido hacer.

Pero las otras putas armas no funcionaban, era una mierda intentar entenderlas y decirles a sus amigos cómo usarlas.

—Oye, enano, creo que están defectuosas. Solo pide que te las arreglen.

—Cállate, cuatro ojos de mierda, no es tan fácil pedir eso. Solo déjame pensar por un… Oye, idiota, tú tienes en tu laboratorio a una persona poseída, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, sí! Ningún exorcista ha logrado sacarlo del cuerpo de ese hombre —se quedó observando a su pequeño amigo y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal—. Levi, no estarás pensando en usar las armas en él, ¿cierto?

—Llévame. Son armas celestiales, solo afectarán a los demonios, no a la persona —se puso de pie y su peculiar sequito solo lo siguió.

Hanji se adelantó. Sabía que Levi por más seco que fuera, no sería capaz de dañar a nadie, ¿pero y si las armas si dañaban a la persona? ¿Qué le iba a decir a Pixis? Sus manos se dirigieron al manojo de llaves que tenía en el bolsillo de su bata y sin mirarlas demasiado, tomó la llave indicada y abrió la puerta.

Levi sin pensarlo dos veces ingresó a la habitación. El olor era nauseabundo, el azufre era muy fuerte y la mirada de la persona ahí dentro se posó en Levi. Una carcajada se hizo audible en el sitio, carcajada que heló la sangre de sus compañeros.

—Un enviado de Dios. Pobre idiota, morir por un Dios que nunca se ha dejado ver —la voz se transformaba en miles más, era tétrica y llena de cinismo en todas sus palabras—. Dios ha mandado a tantos a su muerte, ¿y a ti qué te ha dado? ¿Felicidad? No, te dio visiones de muerte. Ves los cuerpos destrozados, niños, mujeres y ancianos violados y masacrados. Pobre de ti, debe ser muy agradable estar comiendo y ver esas escenas, y más hermoso aun cuando eres un adicto a la limpieza. Solo eres la mierda que Dios envió.

—Me importa un carajo lo que tú digas. ¿Cuántos de ustedes hay ahí adentro?

El hombre se silenció de inmediato, pero sus ojos mostraban sorpresa. Nadie le había respondido así en lo que llevaba en ese cuerpo.

—¿La mierdecilla no quiere hablar? Bueno, pues te sacaré la respuesta así tenga que partirte la cara.

Hanji, Armin y Sasha solo observaron cómo su amigo se levantaba las mangas de hábito, que por cierto jamás entendieron por qué tenía que usarlo si era un hombre. Sacudieron sus cabezas cuando vieron que su pequeño amigo se lanzaba al cuerpo del sujeto. Intentaron detenerlo, pero era en vano.

Levi golpeaba al hombre y solo seguía preguntando cuántos de ellos había dentro de ese cuerpo. Sus golpes eran contundentes, aunque el hombre no sangraba y solo reía. Sin embargo, Levi estaba ansioso por saber el funcionamiento de todas las armas, así que con una sonrisa cruel se separó de su nuevo saco de boxeo.

—¡Hanji, Armin, Sasha! Prueben sus armas con el bastardo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! —gritó Hanji. No podía hacer eso, ¿y si de verdad lo mataba?

—Tch, dame eso —le arrebató el arma de Hanji, apuntó al hombre y en ese momento el gatillo se desbloqueó. Sin pensarlo mucho lo presionó.

Sonó el disparo y una "bala" salió del arma, que de inmediato impactó en el cuerpo. Salió una luz y de inmediato el olor a azufre se fue apaciguando. Repentinamente el hombre soltó un suspiro. Los cuatro corrieron a ver si sangraba, pero no había rastro de nada, ni siquiera del hueco de la bala.

—Son "balas" celestiales, es decir, se crean solas y destruyen al demonio —Hanji asentía, estaba impresionada.

—¿Cómo probamos las nuestras? —preguntó Armin, con un brillo inusual en su rostro.

—Hanji, ¿tienes más de estos tipos?

—Sí, hay varios. Los exorcismos no han tenido efecto desde hace unos años, este era el más difícil con el que habíamos tratado. Síganme.

Se retiraron de esa habitación mientras Levi daba órdenes a más sacerdotes y hermanas del Vaticano para que vigilaran el progreso del hombre.

Siguieron por el corredor, donde Hanji buscaba los casos especiales de exorcismos, y la siguiente puerta se abrió. Era una niña de apenas doce años, quien había sido poseída por un descendiente de Mammon y a causa de esa posesión, había matado a sus cuatro hermanos y a su madre.

Levi, sin pensarlo, tomó la daga de Armin para acercarse lentamente a la pequeña, y la enterró tan profundo que se escuchó un sonido desgarrador. Los ojos color miel, que antes eran negros, vieron la luz del atardecer y lágrimas brotaban de sus lindos ojos mientras pedía perdón.

El último intento fue el más sorprendente. Sasha sin miedo sacó su arco, una flecha y apuntó a la mujer. La flecha impactó, la mujer de desmayó y la flecha regresó al lugar donde había sido extraída.

Las pruebas estaban hechas. Ahora era tiempo de salir del Vaticano y exterminar a todos los demonios que se cruzaran por su camino.

* * *

Llegó a la mansión donde se encontraban los seres más odiados de su vida demoniaca. Había un jardín con árboles bastante frondosos, así que no se preocupada de ser tocado por la luz. La pupila de su ojo dorado se dilató como la de un gato que acababa de ver a su presa, ¿y por qué negarlo? Así había sido. Kenny entraba a su propiedad seguido de Petra y Auro.

Se deleitó más cuando en medio de esa pareja vio un niño de unos diez años. Observaba cada movimiento cuando escuchó al pequeño llamarlos padres.

—Qué interesante —dijo el demonio, con una sonrisa cruel—. Creo que me voy a divertir bastante esta noche.

Eren observaba a todas las personas que estaban en ese sitio. Vio niños con las correas y marcados. "Sus juguetes", pensó el castaño. Veía sus miradas perdidas; esos mocosos no le servirían para nada.

—Kenny-dono, ¿cuánto tiempo va a quedarse esta vez? —preguntó Petra.

—Un mes. Hoy llega Jeager, atiéndelo como se debe. Trae nuevos niños, los pondremos a la venta el día de mañana, busca sitios que los desee.

Su orbe se abrió más al escuchar la noticia mientras su odio aumentaba. Le importaba una mierda los niños, pero no permitiría que pasaran por lo mismo que él vivió. Cerró sus ojos y entró en trance para comunicarse con el infierno.

—Reiner, necesito de tus servicios para esta noche.

El nombrado se puso de pie y se inclinó, dando a entender que prestaba atención.

—Lo que desee, príncipe Eren. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Quiero que esta noche, cuando abra el portal de la posesión, entres en alguien y mates a todos los que ese humano considere especial.

—¿Piensa hacer un contrato?

—Claro que sí, veremos qué respuesta nos da. Quiero que traigas a mi hermosa quimera y al Leviatán, con ellos quiero hacer algo más interesante.

—Lo que usted desee, mi señor.

Abrió sus ojos y su sonrisa se amplió. Era la noche más esperada, y sabía que sería divertido verlos morir.

* * *

El crespúsculo hacía presencia en Roma. Desde que terminaron sus experimentos con las armas, Levi empezó a sentirse inquieto. Se desmayó cuando le estaban contando a Pixis lo que habían descubierto. Vio la entrada de bastantes demonios, que ya sabían de su existencia, que lo estaban buscando y lógicamente que se estaban reuniendo de todas las partes del mundo para darle caza.

Hanji veía la palidez de su amigo, ella sabía que era más blanco que la leche, pero ahora se veía lo que llamarían "translúcido". Colocó incienso en la habitación del azabache y rogó a los cielos que no lo abandonaran, porque era probable que esa condición no trajera nada bueno.

—Levi, ¿quieres que me quede a tu lado? —preguntó Hanji, con preocupación en la voz—. Sabes que no me molesta quedarme en el piso y esperar a que te sientas mejor, puedo apoyarte en cualquier cosa.

—Hanji —la castaña se sorprendió. Su pequeño amigo solo la llamaba por su nombre cuando su mente estaba vagando en la oscuridad de la tierra—. No quiero dañarte, es mejor que te vayas, podría hacer algo que…

—¡No seas idiota, me quedaré! —sujeto más fuerte la mano de Levi y vio como este volvía al reino de las sombras.

* * *

Estaba descalzo en la habitación. Había una silla, donde estaba postrado, y sus manos y pies estaban amarrados. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista vio ese ojo dorado, al otro lado de un vidrio.

Pero era diferente a la vez pasada. Pudo detallar por completo a ese ser, alto y hermoso, mirada cruel como la de una bestia, pero en ese momento quitó el parche con una sonrisa hipócrita. Sus alas negras y sus cuernos resaltaban demasiado.

" _Oh, por Dios, dime que esto es mentira. Es un maldito demonio."_

—Hola, pequeño —dijo el demonio, sonriéndole _tiernamente_ al niño con ojos color miel—. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Eren.

—Hola, Eren, me llamo Jean. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

—Por supuesto. Dime, Jean, ¿quieres tener poder?

—Claro que sí. Mis padres son muy poderosos, hacen lo que quieren y nadie les dice nada, son muy fuertes.

—Oh, qué interesante. ¿Y qué pasaría si existiera alguien que los puede matar y tú mueres con ellos? ¿Qué harías? ¿Los salvarías o te salvas tú?

Vieron como el niño lo pensaba y al final sonrió.

—Si mis padres mueren, no importa. Heredaré todos sus bienes y poder político, serviré a Kenny-dono y seré más fuerte que ellos —no titubeó en sus palabras, estaba seguro de ello.

—Eres igual de egoísta que esos bastardos, tú tampoco mereces el perdón. Reiner, este es el mocoso, eres dueño de él.

—Gracias, príncipe Eren.

Levi observó cómo el rubio cogía al pequeño y empezaba a entrar en él. Su cuerpo se estremecía, trataba de gritar, pero su voz no se hacía presente. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer y su angustia solo creció cuando vio entrar a una quimera casi del mismo tamaño que el demonio, y detrás de esta ingresó el Leviatán.

" _Estas no son malas noticias, esto es una mierda."_

Se repetía constantemente de que tenía que despertar y evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero no surtía efecto. Sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta cuando la imagen cambió de escenario, cuando vio el sitio donde todo ocurriría. Era la mansión Ackerman, sabía que no podían haberlos dejado ahí.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a otro hombre detrás del castaño.

—Bertholdt, saca a todos los niños que están en la mansión. Llévalos lejos de este lugar, donde alguien los pueda encontrar rápidamente.

—Eren, no creo que sea buena idea, mátalos a todos.

—Te di una maldita orden, solo cúmplela.

El nombrado abrió sus alas, entró como un cuervo a la mansión y empezó a sacar a los niños que estaban dormidos.

—No te vayas —escuchó en su pequeña habitación—. No me dejes.

Estaba sorprendido. Era un niño, pero era el mismo demonio que se encontraba en la mansión. Vio cómo sus manitas retiraban las cuerdas que lo apresaban, y se arrodillo en sus piernas para mirarlo con detenimiento. Levi no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos dorado y verde esmeralda.

Hasta que escuchó un grito que hizo que enfocara la vista en la mansión.

Vio al demonio recostado en el marco de la puerta sonriendo cruelmente, mientras las manos de Jean se llenaban de la sangre de sus padres. Escuchaba los gritos de Petra y Auro implorando el perdón, que por favor no lastimara a su hijo.

—Llevo años esperando este momento. Quiero que sientan el dolor de ser asesinados por su hijo y cuando ustedes derramen la última gota de sangre, los llevaré al infierno para que Cerberos juegue con ustedes —sentenció con una mirada cruel y segura—. Acaba con ellos y luego haz lo que desees, no importa.

Eren caminó lentamente por los pasillos de la mansión. Se escuchaban los gritos de la servidumbre, cómo la piel era desgarrada y cómo el castaño reía con el placer que esto le generaba.

—Tengo que salir de aquí, mocoso, apártate —dijo Levi empujando suavemente al pequeño.

—No, por favor. Si te vas y me dejas solo, ya no podré volver a salir. Necesito que nos ayudes.

Levi sentía el temblor del cuerpo ajeno, las lágrimas le recorrían su hermoso rostro y sin pensarlo lo abrazó.

—Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, _padre_ —oyó que el demonio susurraba la última palabra con tal desprecio que hizo erizar la piel del azabache.

—¡Tú estas muerto! —gritó el hombre que estaba siendo acorralado por la quimera—. Kenny dijo que te rompió, que fuiste un objeto sin valor. ¡Vi tu tumba!

El demonio se lanzó sobre el cuerpo ajeno y tapó su boca con sus manos. Las garras cortaban las mejillas y estas empezaron a sangrar. Su mirada estaba llena de odio, de asco y de un fuerte deseo de venganza.

—Después de dejarme en manos de esos asquerosos, me violaron por dos días completos, me sacaron los ojos, me ultrajaron, me golpearon hasta el cansancio, me metieron cualquier porquería que entrara en cualquiera de mis cavidades y al maldito no le importó abusar de mi hasta que me desgarró por dentro. Después, viejo de mierda, mi cuerpo lo metieron en ácido.

La mirada de aquel que se hacía llamar su padre estaba llena de angustia, pero no era por lo que su hijo le contaba, era por perder la vida.

Levi y Eren se dieron cuenta de ello, no era difícil entenderlo. El demonio retiró la mano de la boca del otro y se la limpió, como si así se quitara toda la suciedad que ese hombre le pasaba.

—Tenía cinco años, viejo. Solo quería crecer al lado de mi hermana, conocer a alguien y enamorarme, ser médico y ayudar. Quería conocer el mundo, pero tú… —se giró y lo observó con más rencor—. Tú me vendiste a un mafioso japonés, vendiste a mi hermana y seguiste viviendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aplaudió dos veces, la quimera se puso de pie y caminó hacia su amo. Colocó el hocico en las manos de Eren y este sonrió.

—No me hagas nada, hijo, perdóname.

—No seas hipócrita, viejo, no me llames hijo. Ahora mi padre y señor es Luzbel, le debo lo que soy y lo que tengo. Ahora te presento a mi más hermosa quimera. Su nombre es Ymir, una mujer en su vida humana, que me entregó su alma al momento de perder a su amante.

—Eren, espera, cambiaré. Podemos formar una familia de nuevo y Mika…

—¿Sabes en dónde está? —el otro negó con la cabeza—. Murió, murió cuando Bertholdt atacó la mafia de Erwin Smith, los mató a todos. Yo los mandé matar.

Levi no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Eran despiadados los actos que hacía, pero todo estaba justificado con un pasado doloroso, un pasado que fue impuesto por la codicia de esos hombres.

—Cuando Luzbel me dio permiso de hacer lo que deseara, a la primera que encontré al desarrollar mis poderes fue a Mikasa. La veía llorando, la golpeaban, violaban y la presentaron como un trofeo, así que la salvé. Iba a ir por su alma, pero un ángel de luz la llevó al cielo. Ahora la veo feliz, pero tu alma pagará todo lo que nos hiciste. Ymir, cómetelo y después serás libre para verte con tu amada.

La quimera saltó sobre el hombre. Arrancó las piernas, los brazos, mordió su vientre y empezó a alimentarse de él.

—Ni siquiera un lo siento de corazón, bastardo…

Levi abrazó más fuerte al niño. Ahora entendía esas masacres extrañas, donde nadie salía vivo. Entendía el rencor por el que pasaba el castaño, mas no aprobaba sus acciones.

—Sufrimos mucho, ¿sabes? Queríamos acabar con la humanidad y el Señor del Infierno nos dio esa posibilidad, pero te vi.

—¿A qué te refieres con que me viste?

—Sé que puedes ayudarme, a sacar este odio de mi corazón. Ahora solo queda uno.

Levi estaba inquieto, quería despertar y ayudar a esos niños, encontrar a Eren. Quería estar con él.

" _Espera, idiota. ¿Estar con él? Ni que fuera una quinceañera que se acaba de enamorar… Mierda, sí cumplí quince, pero eso no da pie a pensamientos idiotas."_

Sus ojos no se apartaron del demonio cuando vio que se quitó el parche de su otro ojo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

—Leviatán, gracias por ayudarme.

La serpiente volteó a ver a su acompañante, se veía la sed de sangre de esta y Eren solo pudo sonreír más ampliamente.

—Es imposible… —murmuró Kenny.

—¿Te sorprende verme? Alguien de tu calaña debe saber que la muerte lo persigue hasta en sus sueños, ahora yo seré quien te vea morir. Aunque antes tengo una pregunta para ti. En el momento en que me compraste, tenías a un niño rubio bajo tu yugo. ¿Dónde está?

Kenny abrió los ojos con completo asombro y aun en la situación en la que se encontraba, su mirada seguía desafiante.

—No me gusta la forma en que me miras. Soy superior a ti, así que respétame.

—Un mocoso de mierda, que fue vendido y no aguantó ni dos días de sexo, no puede ser superior a mí —escupió al rostro del castaño—. Y por esa mierda que preguntas, lo arrojé junto a una mocosa a un río después de verlos tocar mis cosas.

—Sácale los ojos, trágate la lengua y después despedázalo.

Eren observó extasiado cómo la serpiente hacía lo que se le había pedido, cómo el Leviatán arrastraba su lengua bífida por el párpado inferior de Kenny para luego sacarle lentamente los ojos, haciendo que el viejo gritara de dolor. Eren vio morir a sus mayores creadores de odio. Después de regocijarse, levantó el rostro y se quedó inmóvil. Tapó su ojo dorado con rapidez y pudo detallarlo.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada y fue en ese momento en el que Eren, después de tantos años, pudo llorar. Lloraba por recordar sus últimos momentos, lloraba porque al fin había roto los lazos de odio que lo amarraban a la tierra, y se maldijo internamente al ver llorar a aquella muñeca de porcelana.

* * *

Armin, Hanji y Sasha se encontraban en la habitación del azabache. Hanji los había hecho llamar para que le ayudaran con las compresas de agua fría, ya que Levi estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Se retorcía en su cama y en algunos momentos le sangraban las manos por clavarse las uñas tan fuerte.

—¿Qué hacemos? Lleva mucho tiempo en ese estado —dijo Armin.

—Bor… bo… villa… —Levi tartamudeaba.

—¿Qué crees que esté tratando de decirnos? —preguntó Sasha antes de meterse una papa en la boca.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando a ver si completaba la frase. Hanji sabía que había momentos de la clarividencia de su amigo que eran muy fuertes, difíciles y él tenía que presenciar todo antes de poder articular palabra. No pasaba seguido, ya que estos casos eran cuando los espíritus malignos eran más poderosos.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que el mismo Levi de un salto quedó sentado en la cama.

—Hay aproximadamente treinta y cinco niños en la Villa Borghese, fueron comprados por la mafia Ackerman. Debemos ir de inmediato.

Los demás se quedaron observando a su compañero, para después levantarse y seguirlo. El pelinegro terminó de acomodarse su hábito, tomó a su caballo y cabalgó sin parar.

Hanji, en su recorrido a las caballerizas, avisó al escuadrón de apoyo. Sabía cómo llegar, así que no le importaba que su amigo se fuera de primeras.

* * *

Levi se sentía incómodo y cansado por la fiebre, pero aun así cabalgaba lo más rápido que podía. En su recorrido se encontró con varios demonios a los cuales pudo dar de baja rápidamente.

Tenía que llegar, ese demonio no podía salir tan fácilmente de tierras santas.

Vio al pequeño Jean tirado en el jardín de la mansión, durmiendo tranquilamente. El amanecer dormía a los demonios que recién hacían posesión de un cuerpo.

Se bajó de su caballo negro, corrió hacia la entrada principal de la casa y sus pasos se vieron neutralizados cuando vio a Eren acompañado. Se acercó lentamente a ver si podía escuchar algo de la conversación.

—Mi pequeño Eren, eres la bestia que más me gusta ver en tus intervenciones en la tierra —dijo el hombre con demasiado orgullo.

—Gracias, Luzbel, hice lo que sentía que debía hacer. Quiero que sean torturados por Cerberos.

—Y así será, mi hermoso príncipe demoniaco. Pero dime, ¿por qué descubriste tu ojo?

—Quería que ese imbécil viera lo que me hizo, es todo, señor.

Levi observaba cómo acariciaba la cabeza del castaño, pero en su mirada aparte del orgullo se veía envidia.

—Eren, vieron a un arcángel venir a la tierra. Hay un enviado de Dios que puede afectar nuestros planes.

—¿Sabe quién es ese enviado? —preguntó alzando la mirada y limpiándose disimuladamente las lágrimas que aún se mantenían en sus ojos.

—Sí, sé cómo luce, pero no su nombre. Cabellos negros como la noche, piel blanca como la porcelana y ojos de color verde oliva. Usa hábito, pero no cumple los votos de una monja. Búscalo, vigílalo y, cuando puedas, mátalo —exigió Luzbel.

Levi solo pudo ver como el castaño asentía. El señor del infierno lo estaba buscando y él como un idiota ahí, bajo las narices de quien quería darle muerte. No podía moverse, sabía que si hacía un movimiento en falso lo descubrirían y sin ayuda lo más probable era que lo mataran al instante.

"Qué imbécil soy. Debí recoger al niño y llevarlo para sacar a ese demonio, pero no, tenía que ver al mocoso de mierda asesino", pensaba. Cuando sintió que el olor a azufre disminuía drásticamente, asomó el rostro y lo vio a él, pero con su ojo dorado cubierto.

Mierda, mierda, debía salir de ahí, el demonio lo había visto.

—Tú eres el que mi señor quiere muerto —afirmó desde su posición. Luego suspiró y caminó hasta donde estaba el azabache—. Para ser una mujer tienes una mirada muy dura.

—Mocoso estúpido e imbécil, es lógico que no soy mujer, soy un hombre.

Eren lo miraba sorprendido. Para llevar hábito y ser tan hermoso, tenía un carácter fuerte. Levi mantenía la mirada en ese único ojo, que lo hacía sentir en otra parte del planeta, donde nadie más que ellos existían.

El castaño soltó una risa.

—Lo siento por mi confusión. De todas maneras ya sabes cuáles son mis órdenes, así que debes estar preparado, ya que en algún momento te mataré.

—Idiota, ni en mil años podrías hacerlo —sus manos de inmediato se dirigieron al parche que cubría el ojo del más alto. Lo quitó e inconscientemente lo acarició—. Aunque… me gustan tus ojos, son muy honestos.

Retiró su mano y empezó a alejarse. Sus manos, que siempre estaban frías, se sentían calientes en ese momento. "Debe ser la fiebre", pensó antes de que unas manos firmes lo sujetaron por detrás, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el calor aumentaba.

—Gracias. Eres el único que me ha dicho eso, todos me temen cuando ven mis ojos —giró el cuerpo del azabache con tanta delicadeza, esperaba no romperlo.

Las manos del Eren se posaron en las mejillas contrarias, acercó su frente y sonrió tan tiernamente que a Levi no le dio indicios de ver a un demonio.

—Cuídate la fiebre, podrías colapsar —y sus alas se abrieron tan hermosamente, para después desaparecer en las sombras.

Levi tomó una pluma que había caído, la guardó en su bolsillo y se dirigió al sitio donde había dejado su caballo. Alzó al pequeño y cabalgó hasta el sitio que había informado a Hanji.

—Enano, ¿dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados.

—Fui a la mansión a ver si alguien seguía con vida. Mira, este niño tiene posesión demoniaca —se lo pasó a Hanji y se retiró rápidamente.

—¿Qué le pasa, señorita Hanji? —preguntó Moblit.

—Debe seguir con fiebre, vámonos.

Hay situaciones que nos hacen desear olvidar momentos difíciles, pero en ese momentos ambos agradecían el encontrase en esa situación, porque sin darse cuenta, algo había cambiado en su interior.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lamento la demora. La historia está yendo rápido, porque puede que solo sean unos cinco capítulos XDD ustedes me dirán si están de acuerdo o no XP

Agradezco a mi linda beta, por tu ayuda e invertirle tiempo a esta historia.

¡Gracias por sus reviews!, me hacen muyyyy feliz, si hay algo que no entiendan pueden preguntarme.

Sobre la historia, cuando se mencionan a los ángeles que están con Dios, hablamos de los 7 Arcángeles de la corte celestial, son los que apoyan a Dios con sus respectivos dones, en la historia bíblica Luzbel estaba en esta legión hasta que traiciono a Dios.

El Leviatán es la serpiente marina, es uno de los 7 demonios de la legión demoníaca.


	4. Ojos vemos, corazones no entendemos

**N/A:** Sigue dedicado a las mismas hermosas personas XD

A mi beta, gracias por dedicarle parte de tu tiempo a la corrección y opinión del fic.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del asesino en serie Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Ojos vemos, corazones no entendemos**

Un estruendo se escuchó por toda la casa, pero el silencio reinaba en gran parte de ella, solo en un sitio se escuchaban pequeños chapoteos.

—Eres un bastardo, robándole a tu padre, te he dicho que no toques mi dinero —sacó la cabeza del joven que estaba siendo aprisionada en la tina llena de agua.

El joven empezó a escupir el agua que había alcanzado a inhalar, respiraba con dificultad y miró a su padre con tanto odio, que este sin ningún sentimiento lo golpeó contra la cerámica para después lanzarlo hacia la zona de las duchas.

—Maldito viejo. ¿Tu plata? Yo salgo a trabajar y tú solo te la bebes. Eres un asqueroso y tratando de ahogarme en el ofuro*… ¡Me das asco! —gritó con el poco aliento que tenía.

—Eres solo la mierda que dejó tu madre, eres…

—Si soy la mierda, pues te cuento, esta mierda también tiene parte tuya. Así que también eres una mierda.

La mirada de aquel hombre se volvió más penetrante, con solo verlo a los ojos su hijo ya sabía que lo pensaba matar a golpes.

Así que, sin dudarlo, el menor sacó su navaja, cortó el talón del contrario y el hombre se derrumbó en el piso gritando de dolor. En un instante, el muchacho se puso sobre él; ya no tendría escapatoria.

—Con esto te haré pagar todos los golpes que me has dado —movía su arma con fin de apuñalar al hombre. Una, dos, veinte, treinta, cincuenta veces clavó esa navaja, hasta que su ira y su desprecio desaparecieron—. Nos vemos en el infierno, viejo alcohólico.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió a su zona de trabajo, el distrito rojo en Japón, donde los yakuzas poseían un control mayor.

Al llegar a su destino, sus manos llenas de sangre tocaron a la puerta. Poco después un hombre con mirada feroz atendió.

—El jefe te está esperando hace quince minutos, sabes que no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

—Me estaba encargando de una mierda que se atravesaba en mi camino —avanzó por el lugar hasta llegar frente al hombre que lo acogió como un padre—. Lamento la demora, Uri-dono.

Este volteó a mirarlo, sus ojos reflejando cariño y admiración. Se acercó al joven y empezó a limpiar su rostro y manos que estaban cubiertas de sangre con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo.

—Kenny, no debes pelear sin mi autorización. Quiero que seas el sucesor de mi negocio familiar, por lo que a partir de este momento te instruiré en todo.

El joven asintió, estaba preparado para ayudar a ese ser de sonrisa amable, pero cruel en todo lo que se trataba a su "negocio familiar".

Desde ese día, aprendió a manejar el tema de trata de personas, de drogas y su forma de asesinar mejoró. Los años pasaban y encontró a gente igual de depravada que él. Si eran mujeres tenían que ser "probadas" por él, así sabría en qué puesto debía colocarlas. Ahí fue donde conoció a Petra, una prostituta que se dedicaba a la venta de drogas. La compró, le hizo lo que su cabeza le dijera y al ver que la joven solo gemía como una zorra, la convirtió en la mujer que traería a todo niño o niña que él deseara.

Uri le permitía hacer todo, el negocio había florecido, el respeto en los yakuzas aumentó y, sobre todo, las conexiones con otras mafias extranjeras se volvieron lucrativas.

Kenny hacía callar al que fuera y cómo se le daba la gana. Podía sacarle la información torturándolo o violándolo, y cuando tenía lo que quería, lo asesinaba.

Auruo llegó con Petra, esta dijo que lo habían enviado de Inglaterra para el lavado de dinero y hay que aclarar que era bueno en lo que hacía.

El día en que Uri murió, Kenny simplemente tomó las cenizas, las lanzó al mar y tomó posesión del puesto que desde siempre le había pertenecido.

Con él al mando, todo se hacía mejor y eficientemente, pero en una visita a Alemania, vio lo que para él fueron las bellezas más exóticas que en su maldita vida había visto. Una mujer de ojos y cabellos oscuros, con una sonrisa que resplandecía a kilómetros de distancia, y al lado de ella un pequeño de ojos esmeralda, cabello castaño y la misma sonrisa de la mujer. Su piel lo hicieron excitarse demasiado, los tendría sin importar cómo.

Y desde ese momento su deseo se volvió en obsesión. Llevó la pequeña clínica de la familia a la quiebra y el dueño Grisha Jaeger, en su desesperación, vendió a su esposa. Con el dinero recolectado, su clínica resurgió, pero Kenny quería al niño. Soñaba penetrándolo, acariciando esa piel acaramelada, mordiendo sus labios. Lo quería todo.

Fue en ese momento cuando Erwin Smith dijo que quería a la pequeña que vivía con el médico, por lo que entre ambos se dedicaron a endeudar tanto el idiota de Jaeger, que al final terminó vendiendo a sus dos hijos.

Pero esos ojos eran diferentes a los que vio ese día. Eran desafiantes, eran los de una fiera a punto de saltar y morder la yugular, así que sin importarle pidió que sus ojos fueran extraídos.

—Ojos, ojos verdes esmeralda —susurraba mientras sentía que el vientre le dolía como un demonio. Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad y vio desde la posición en la que estaba al joven de su obsesión.

—¿Te divertiste recordando tu asquerosa vida? —preguntó el castaño—. Sabes, fue divertido ver tu pasado —su sonrisa fue irónica y despreciable.

—¿Quieres que te lo agradezca, que te bese la mano para pedir perdón? No te…

Una risa cruel salió de los labios del demonio.

—Sí que eres idiota, viejo. Desde ahora lo verás cada vez que vuelvas a morir en las garras de Cerberos, y despertarás viendo cómo las cabezas se pelean tu cuerpo, tus entrañas y como al final de todo, lo último que verás son mis ojos.

Se puso de pie y acarició la cabeza del enorme perro, le sonrió y antes de marcharse le dio la orden final y eterna.

—Puedes divertirte con él todo lo que quieras, solo no lo dejes completo cada vez que se regenere —con ello el canino comenzó a luchar a ver cuál de las tres cabezas se quedaba con la mejor parte.

Mientras se alejaba escuchaba los gritos de dolor y desesperación, deleitándose con ellos.

—Annie, ¿encontraste lo que te pedí? —se dirigió a una rubia que había aparecido.

—Sí, mi señor, aunque fue difícil, ya que es un sitio santo y aunque no lo crea, la Legión de Arcángeles visita el Vaticano —extendió un mapa del sitio entero y equis cerca del medio establecía el sitio donde Eren podría ubicarse sin ser visto—. Es un árbol de manzanas que está cerca también de un pequeño estanque, desde ahí podrá ir y venir fácilmente.

—El fruto prohibido, qué interesante. Gracias, Annie, comienza a mover a los demonios hacia Roma, acabaremos con todos ahí. Así si el "elegido" del cielo aparece, lo traeremos al infierno.

Esta colocó su mano en forma de puño sobre su corazón y la otra en la espalda, un saludo para el demonio más fuerte.

Al llegar a su habitación, Eren encontró a Alichino como lo había pedido. Este se encontraba de pie cerca del estanque que se había conectado con el de la tierra.

—Revísame el ojo.

—Mi señor, está en perfectas condiciones, no tiene falla alguna. Solo que debe dormir más, esas líneas negras son por cansancio.

—No hablo de mi ojo izquierdo, es del derecho. He estado sintiendo unas punzadas extrañas —desabrochó su parche y lo dejó sobre la cama. Lentamente se abrió esa esmeralda que ocultaba con tanto ahínco.

Alichino señaló la cama para que el más alto se sentara. El demonio sin vacilar lo hizo y el otro empezó con su inspección.

Le pedía que mirara a diferentes lugares y con sus ojos vampíricos trataba de encontrar cualquier daño que le estuviera afectando.

—Eres muy hermoso, ¿por qué estás en el infierno? —Eren preguntó repentinamente.

—Vine por voluntad propia.

Eren se sorprendió al escuchar esto. Un ser que podía hacer lo que quisiera y conceder lo que la gente deseara, había elegido ese lugar.

—Una mujer antes de morir me pidió un deseo y debo cumplirlo como sea.

Eren permaneció un momento en silencio pensando en esas palabras.

—Dime, ¿hay algo malo en mi ojo? —cambió el tema de manera drástica, porque al oír esas palabras algo en su ojo derecho y en su pecho le molestó.

—Mi señor, no veo nada extraño, pero antes necesito que cierre su ojo izquierdo y me diga qué puede ver con este.

Eren obedeció y cuando cerró por completo su otro ojo, de inmediato lo vio. Sus cabellos azabaches, su fina piel, pero sus mejillas aún tenían ese extraño rubor. "La fiebre no le ha bajado", pensó con angustia. Vio cómo una mujer de gafas entraba con un bol lleno de agua con hielo y colocaba en su frente una compresa.

—Eren, ¿ves algo?

—Sí, pero no…

—Dime, te juro por mi raza que es orgullosa que no diré nada.

—Es el mismo hombre con el que sueño, el hombre que al verlo siento que me puede llevar a un mundo diferente. Me pierdo en sus ojos y en su piel, el hombre que quiero para mí… Ahora está con fiebre y sus compañeros lo atienden… Espera, un arcángel acaba de llegar y está ahí con él.

—¿Por qué sabes que es un arcángel? ¿Y qué arcángel es?

—Todos se inclinaron cuando hizo presencia en la habitación y su luz es más intensa que la de un ángel ordinario. La mujer lo llama Miguel —Alichino se mordió el labio con fuerza, el arcángel de la sanación—. Alichino, ese hombre es al que tengo que destruir.

Fue ahí que una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

* * *

Se escuchaban los pasos en toda la habitación y cómo Hanji gritaba para que trajeran más agua con hielo. Levi llevaba tres días con fiebre, donde lo estabilizaban para que dijera solo que más demonios estaban entrando a Roma.

No importaba lo que hicieran, la fiebre regresaba y sumía a Levi en una agonía sin precedentes.

—Arcángeles del cielo, escuchad mis plegarias, Levi enferma rápidamente. Si sigue así, su cuerpo no resistirá, necesitamos que…

—Pixis, cálmate —una hermosa voz hizo presencia en la iglesia principal—. Mi pequeño niño es fuerte, así que no te aflijas. El Arcángel Miguel atiende las necesidades de mi bebé, solo hay que evitar que el veneno siga ingresando en su cuerpo.

—María madre de gracia, ¿a qué veneno se refiere? —vio como ella sonreía ante su pregunta.

—El veneno del mundo, mi querido Pixis. Él vivió en mi regazo por muchos años, es más puro de lo que imaginas y tantos demonios en un mismo sitio hacen que absorba más rápidamente esa suciedad, pero se pondrá bien.

Pixis se levantó completamente y observó a la Madre de la Tierra, quien demostraba la confianza de todo el reino de Dios. Se inclinó mostrando sus respetos y ella desapareció.

—Si con ese vocabulario él es puro, eso quiere decir que yo soy santo —rio tan fuerte que se sorprendió de su estúpido comentario.

* * *

El crepúsculo llegó más rápido de lo que Hanji quería y su enano amigo todavía no reaccionaba, aunque la fiebre ya no hacía presencia desde que el Arcángel poso sus manos sobre él. Le preocupaba, pues sabía que el cuerpo estaba agotado.

—Señorita Hanji, se ha informado de la presencia masiva de demonios en la frontera. Pixis nos pide ir con urgencia, junto con los sacerdotes oscuros —informó Armin desde la entrada de la habitación de Levi.

—¿Los sacerdotes oscuros? —sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta—. Esas son malas noticias, vamos.

Hanji se apresuró a salir con Armin. Los sacerdotes oscuros se habían especializados en exorcismos de alto nivel, usaban túnicas que los cubrían por completo y solo se les veían en casos extremos. Hanji los había visto dos veces desde que llegó, y en esos momentos solo había sentido angustia y una necesidad indescriptible de huir de ellos.

Sasha se encontraba al lado de Pixis, con los sacerdotes rodeándolos. Sus miradas se encontraron y una ansiedad empezó a recorrerla. "De verdad ellos no me agradan", era lo único que podía pensar.

—Hanji estará a cargo de todos ustedes, obedézcanla y no quiero bajas —ordenó Pixis para después retirarse.

La nombrada se sintió observada, pero solo veía a dos de todos ellos viéndola.

—Debemos evitar que entren a la ciudad. Los sacerdotes que usan radiestesia buscarán por donde hay más demonios, y dependiendo de la cantidad, haremos grupos y nos dirigiremos ahí.

Los sacerdotes con ese don sacaron sus elementos de radiestesia y sus péndulos empezaron a dirigir los puntos clave. Se dividieron en siete grupos para dirigirse al lugar.

Los cascos de los caballos se escuchaban como una estampida, los ciudadanos abrían paso y Hanji solo podía pedir que nadie muriera.

* * *

En las calles no se veía a una sola persona. Desde los comienzos de las extrañas muertes y guerras, se había creado una ley silenciosa de llegar temprano a las casas. Los padres temían por sus hijos, los ancianos no querían morir por cuestiones lejanas a sus enfermedades y lógicamente las noches se habían vuelto más tenebrosas.

Pero esa noche era especial, el cambio de luna hacia que la oscuridad fuera más penetrante. Una noche sin luna era una noche de muertes.

Una joya esmeralda empezó a destellar en el árbol de manzanas. Poco a poco el destello fue aumentando.

Levi salió de su habitación en busca de agua, pues la fiebre había hecho que su deshidratación fuera mayor. Se sentía débil y, claro está, con hambre.

Lentamente llegó a la cocina, se preparó un reconfortante té negro y se comió todo el pan que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa.

—Esto sabe a gloria —murmuró mientras terminaba de masticar la última pieza de pan.

Tomo su taza de té, se deleitó con ella como si llevara siglos sin probarla. Al terminarla, en un termo preparó un poco más, sabía que la sed no pasaría rápido, y mientras el agua hervía, recordó al demonio de ojos hermosos.

Recordaba su risa, sus labios, el tacto contra su piel afiebrada y sobre todo ese brillo que irradiaba en sus ojos.

No sabía qué era lo que sentía, en sus quince años había visto y vivido tantas cosas, pero jamás un sentimiento así, y como no sabía cómo definirlo, solo se le ocurrió pensar que quería monopolizarlo.

El regreso a su habitación fue más agradable. Ya no se sentía inservible, pero su cuerpo seguía siendo una mierda, lleno de sensaciones gracias a la estúpida fiebre y ese mocoso de mierda que lo tenía algo distraído.

—Levi, ¿cómo sigues? —preguntó el anciano de improvisto.

—¡Pixis! No pensé que siguieras despierto. Lamento si te desperté, y por tu pregunta estoy mejor, gracias.

—Me alegro. Casi no logramos bajarte la fiebre, Hanji estaba angustiada por tu condición. Ahora solo descansa y mejórate.

—¿Dónde está la cuatro ojos de mierd… digo Hanji? —Pixis seguía sorprendido con el vocabulario de Levi, pero no era de extrañarse, siempre se expresaba de ese modo.

—En batalla, Levi. Se informó la llegada de una cantidad considerable de demonios, está junto a los sacerdotes oscuros, Armin y Sasha.

—Debo ir, si algo les pasa, no me lo perdonaré —intentó salir corriendo, pero el anciano lo sujetó fuertemente.

—Debes quedarte, en tu condición serás solo una carga.

Sin más que decir, Pixis soltó el brazo y se marchó. Sabía a la perfección que él entendería, y así fue.

El joven entró en su habitación, se sentó a los pies de la cama y su cabeza se posó sobre el colchón. Sus ojos miraban intensamente el techo.

—Si algo les pasa, juro que te culparé, Arcángel Uriel. Son mi familia… solo cuídalos.

Y sus ojos se cerraron.

El demonio revisó que nadie estuviera alrededor, avanzando con pasos silenciosos. Su gabán negro se arrastraba en el suelo logrando así camuflar sus alas, y sin pensarlo dos veces cerró la puerta. Tomó al pelinegro en sus brazos y lo acomodó en la cama.

Se sentó al lado de este y sus dedos empezaron a detallar cada parte de aquel rostro que le hacía sentir una explosión en su estómago.

No lograba entender qué significaba ese joven para él. Había estado con muchas mujeres y hombres y en su interior solo había sentido una satisfacción por corromperlos, pero él, él le hacía sentir la necesidad de cuidarlo, de evitar que cualquier cosa mala le ocurriera.

Sabía que no debía pensar de esa manera, su misión era asesinarlo y llevar su alma ante la presencia de Luzbel. Sabía que esa alma era más deseada que cualquier asesino que existiera y fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando esa voz que lo llevaba a un mundo paralelo lo llamó.

—¿Eren? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? Que tengas la puta misión de matarme no quiere decir que seas un completo imbécil y entres a mi habitación.

El demonio abrió su ojo más de la cuenta, de verdad no se cansaba de escucharlo y lógicamente de verlo. Observó cómo este estiraba sus brazos tranquilamente y arrancaba el parche de su otro ojo.

—Odio esta mierda, te hace ver más idiota de lo que ya eres.

—¿Idiota dices? Muchas mujeres pensaban que se veía sensual —ironizó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Me importa una puta madre lo que las mujeres digan. Si yo digo que te ves idiota, es porque es así.

Eren no lo podía creer. El hombre que debía asesinar estaba entablando una conversación con él y en realidad no tenía problema con ello. Simplemente le gustaba.

—Tus expresiones son muy fuertes, pero eres muy enano para tu edad.

Al escuchar esto, el pelinegro se lanzó contra el castaño, tomó su brazo y le hizo la llave más fuerte que había hecho jamás. El rostro del demonio quedó contra el suelo.

—Vuélveme a llamar enano y te juro por Dios o por quien tú quieras que te arrancaré la cabeza y la pondré como trofeo con una linda placa que diga: "asesiné a la mano derecha de Luzbel".

—De acuerdo, ahora suéltame.

Soltó bruscamente a su oponente y vio cómo este se frotaba el brazo y la muñeca.

Le sorprendía la fuerza que él podía tener, ya entendía por qué el infierno se estaba estremeciendo por conseguir su alma. Era un ser interesante y el primero en desafiarlo desde hacía mucho.

—Mocoso, no voy a dejar que me mates tan fácilmente. Puede que ya hayas matado a muchas personas con las que he compartido, pero voy a acabar con toda esta mierda que tu señor ha causado.

—Yo no he matado a ningún sacerdote, monje o religiosa, pero puede que mis subordinados sí. Y no te preocupes, buscaré la manera de ver tu cuerpo cubierto de sangre y muriendo en mis brazos.

Ambos se sostenían la mirada, como si de esa manera fueran a acabar con todo ese caos que sus respectivos señores habían causado.

El castaño se fue acercando al azabache y tomó su rostro en sus manos. El olor que percibía provenía de este y lo embriagaba hasta tal punto que olvidaba lo que estaba intentado hacer.

Pero todo autocontrol se perdió cuando lo escuchó suspirar y dio rienda suelta a sus impulsos más fuertes. Lo besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, apretaba el cuerpo contrario tan fuertemente que podía sentir el calor corporal a través de sus ropas.

Acariciaba sus cabellos, la espalda, ese joven lo enloquecía, lo hacía desear un Edén solo para ellos dos.

Pero se sorprendió cuando sintió las manos del otro abrazarlo fuertemente y sujetar sus cabellos con el simple deseo de apresarlo, y fue el azabache, quien sin reparos mordió el labio inferior del demonio, haciendo que este abriera la boca. Ambos insertaron la lengua en las cavidades contrarias, saboreándose, detallando todo, como si fuera el último beso que se darían.

El demonio fue acostando al joven y colocándose sobre él, el gabán cayó al suelo y su buzo cuello tortuga hizo aparición.

Levi no podía apartar su mirada de aquel que se había lanzado sobre él, pero lo más curioso es que lo necesitaba y lo estaba disfrutando tanto o más que ese mocoso de mierda.

—¿Dime qué demonios me haces? —preguntó Eren entre jadeos.

—No lo sé, tú eres el demonio, respóndete.

Eren solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa, que a los ojos de Levi fue la más tierna que había visto.

—Se supone que yo hago pecar a las personas como tú, pero, pero tú… Sabes, mejor descansa, buscaré la manera de acabarte, antes de que él lo haga.

Cambió de tema drásticamente, besó con suavidad los labios de Levi y se marchó.

Levi, al ver cerrada la puerta, apagó la luz y sus ojos por inercia se cerraron, guardando todo lo que había ocurrido como el mejor encuentro a escondidas.

* * *

Del mismo modo en que acababan con los demonios, estos regresaban. El agotamiento se estaba haciendo presente en el equipo de Levi, como en los sacerdotes oscuros.

Hanji tenía un papel doble: matar a todo demonio que se acercaba y curar a los heridos. El cansancio se notaba en su rostro y lógicamente en sus manos, estas ya sangraban por el esfuerzo que llevaba haciendo desde hacía dos días y sin mencionar que el hambre estaba empezando a sentirse.

—¡Hanji! ¡Cuidado, detrás de ti! —escuchó el grito de Sasha, y vio todo en cámara lenta, las garras de ese demonio ya estaban sobre ella.

" _No lo voy a lograr",_ fue lo último que pensó y cerró sus ojos fuertemente, así evitaría ver cómo desgarraban su cuerpo.

Pero solo sintió como gotas de algo caían en su rostro.

—Esta mierda se te salió de las manos, cuatro ojos estúpida.

No podía creer lo que oía, era Levi. Levi había salvado su vida.

—¡Enano, gracias! ¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Tu fiebre ya desapareció?

Las cejas de Levi se unieron más al momento de escuchar eso, su expresión era más seria de lo normal.

—¿Eres imbécil o te haces? ¡Cómo me preguntas esas babosadas, cuando la que casi muere es otra! Te mataría de una patada en esa estúpida cara que tienes, pero te necesito con vida, así que hazte a un lado que ahora me encargo yo.

Vio cómo su amigo se acercaba a un grupo de demonios y empezaba a rebanarlos como si de pan se tratara, se le veía más emocionado que nunca y con un brillo que jamás había tenido en los ojos. Unos segundos después apareció una quimera.

Esos ojos solo buscaban algo en especial. Observó al grupo que trataba de recuperar energías, pero simplemente los pasó por alto. Sin embargo, al ver a Levi su semblante cambió al de una fiera que acababa de encontrar a su presa. Su posición cambió a la de un gato a punto de atacar, las garras arañaban el asfalto con tanta fuerza que salían pequeñas chispas por la fricción y se lanzó con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía.

Levi tenía destreza con cualquier arma y las katana no eran una excepción, así que sin dudarlo se giró al ver a los demonios dar paso a algo que se aproximaba, pero no fue tan rápido como esperaba y la quimera alcanzó a rasgar su vientre, despedazando su hábito.

—Tch, maldición —tocó rápidamente su vientre para saber si era grave y por suerte solo era un rasguño que al parecer sangraba más de la cuenta.

Sus ojos buscaron incansablemente dentro de todos esos seres a la bestia que lo había atacado. Sin tardar demasiado la ubicó y sin miedo se lanzó a todos esos seres, abriéndose paso hasta que llegó a él y de un salto y un giro logró rebanarle la cabeza a la quimera.

Los demonios estaban sorprendidos y empezaron a retroceder, viendo cómo el joven se erguía y caminaba en su dirección.

Y como si de una historia de terror se tratara, el suelo se abrió y todos esos seres asquerosos desaparecieron. Al no quedar ninguno a la vista, la tierra regresó a la normalidad.

—Malditos cobardes de mierda —sentenció y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros.

Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio a Sasha metida en la maleta de los suministros y comiéndose todo aquello a su alcance.

—Menos mal trajiste más de la cuenta, Levi, o sino la pequeña nos hubiera dejado sin nada —comentó Hanji con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

—Pienso en todo, cuatro ojos, sé que esta idiota come demasiado. Cambiando de tema, los carruajes llegarán en un momento, ustedes se irán en ellos.

—¿Y tú qué harás?

—Iré en mi caballo detrás de ustedes obviamente, no pienso hacer todo este recorrido a pie.

Hanji asintió y sin permiso empezó a revisar la herida de Levi. Limpió toda la sangre que cubría el lugar y luego empezó a aplicar crema cicatrizante.

—Levi, dejará marcas…

—No te preocupes, después de todo nadie ve debajo de estos hábitos. Y aunque queden marcas, solo me importa cerrar todas las puertas infernales que se están abriendo.

Hanji sabía que su amigo hablaba enserio, y aunque sus votos fueron diferentes a los de una monja, era necesario que usara un hábito como su vestimenta diaria.

—¿Sabes por qué debes usarlo?

—No, pero creo que es para ocultar mi existencia.

Hanji iba a preguntar de nuevo, pero su amigo se alejó con rapidez haciéndole señas hacia los carruajes que llegaron. Todos subieron en ellos en completo silencio.

Levi montó su caballo y sintió unas punzadas de dolor en su estómago, haciendo que lo sujetara con fuerza.

" _A este paso, mocoso de mierda, me vas a matar más rápido de lo que imaginaba",_ susurró al viento.

En la lejanía un demonio que se alimentaba de manzanas sonrió.

" _Y así serás mío por completo",_ pensó mientras sus ojos se cerraban, sin imaginarse por qué el azabache había dicho tales cosas.

* * *

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas desde que los recogieron. El escuadrón de Levi estaba profundamente dormido cuando las puertas se abrieron informando la llegada.

Sasha corrió a la cocina, pues el olor del almuerzo estaba inundando sus fosas nasales y el hambre la estaba matando.

Armin por su parte se fue directo a su habitación, se dio un baño y se recostó en su cama. Morfeo no tardó en llegar y el rubio no se resistió.

Hanji, como buena doctora que era, se dirigió a la enfermería para saber quién necesitaba de su ayuda y también para saber si habían bajas.

Los pies de Levi lo llevaron al sitio donde le gustaba descansar y pensar tranquilamente, pero todo deseo de relajarse fue mandado a la mierda cuando al entrar al jardín se encontró con Pixis esperándolo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —inquirió el mayor con preocupación.

—Una asquerosa quimera me atacó y no pude esquivarla porque no sabía que estaba ahí.

—Ve a cambiarte, no quiero que andes así.

—No voy a usar el hábito, me duelen las heridas, viejo.

—De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras, pero solo hasta que sanen.

Su mirada era más afilada de lo que Pixis recordaba.

Y era entendible, su estómago le dolía horrores y el anciano lo regañaba por estar mal vestido. Se giró y entró a su habitación para cambiarse, poco después salió con un libro en las manos. Ahora sí nadie le quitaría su tiempo.

Se sentó en medio de los rosales y comenzó su tranquilizante lectura. Llevaba puesto una sudadera color azul oscuro y una blusa blanca, lo suficientemente ancha para que no apretara sus heridas, pero aun así las vendas con algo de sangre se alcanzaban a notar.

* * *

Su sueño se vio interrumpido cuando el aroma a rosas se hizo más fuerte, abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio al pequeño azabache leyendo, usando con una vestimenta poco "apropiada" a la que siempre había visto.

Pero su expresión de superioridad cambió cuando vio las vendas en el estómago. Su corazón, que rara vez le hacía dudar de lo que debía hacer, ahora le gritaba que había sido su culpa, que él era el causante de ese estado.

Quería lanzarse al joven y ver cómo estaba, pero eso sería delatarse ante otros y era lo último que debía hacer.

—¡Enano! —escuchó gritar a una mujer y dirigió su mirada a la dirección de dónde provenía la voz—. Buenas noticias, esta vez nadie murió. Todos están en su límite, pero llegamos todos.

—¿Y por eso tienes que venir a molestarme cuando solo quiero dejar de pensar en toda esta mierda?

—Levi, con ese libro creo que no vas a poder olvidarlo —soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Solo estás torturándote, sabiendo que en el libro sí pueden ser felices y tú puede que n…

Levi no la dejó terminar al lanzarle el libro a la cara y romper uno de sus lentes.

—Mira, cuatro ojos de mierda, mi felicidad propia me importa un carajo. No la he necesitado para cumplir con mi misión y si debo morir solo, pues que así sea. Ahora si no quieres que te mate de verdad, déjame descansar.

—Levi, ¿sabes? Sé que encontrarás a alguien que te amará y serás feliz. Tus votos no te impiden tener una relación, solo compromiso y ayuda con tus dones, pero cuando lo encuentres, no lo dejes ir, porque te arrepentirás.

Después de dicho esto, la castaña se puso de pie y se marchó.

El pelinegro se puso en posición fetal y con sus brazos sujetó su vientre. Eventualmente entró en uno de sus múltiples trances.

" _Duele, esto duele más que la vida diaria, no quiero ver más sufrimiento",_ decía en voz alta y el demonio solo podía ver cómo el joven era atendido por una enfermera y era llevado de nuevo a su habitación.

Cuando él movía los labios, todos en el lugar se movían y ejecutaban órdenes que se cumplían al instante.

—De verdad, Levi, que eres especial. Quisiera saber qué es lo que ves en tus sueños —y su ojo esmeralda brilló con más intensidad.

* * *

*En Japón el cuarto de baño se divide en dos: el sitio donde está la ducha, es decir, ahí te enjabonas y te quitas cualquier producto corporal, y el ofuro es una tina donde entras después y te relajas, que casi siempre está llena.

 **N/A:** Lamento la demora de verdad, he estado un poco ocupada con un trabajo y también ayudando con traducciones. Espero no demorarme tanto con el próximo capítulo.

Bueno, también pienso hacer el fic un poco más largo (no creo que sean muchos capítulos) y a partir del siguiente capítulo, vamos a poner celoso a Eren, y lógicamente a nuestro querido Levi xP Y para esto aparecerá un ángel caído que solo busca conquistar a nuestro demonio.

Y ya para acabar, el siguiente capítulo, ya habrán pasado por lo menos cinco años, así cuando comiencen los coqueteos no sea tan shota XD.

Mil y mil gracias a todos los que leen el fic, me alegra que sea de su agrado y espero mejorar en la narración.


	5. El despertar de un ángel caído

**N/A:** Sigue dedicado a las mismas hermosas personas, espero que aún lo disfruten y lo sigan leyendo XDD

A mi linda beta, muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo. Sé que estas muy ocupada con la universidad, pero de corazón te lo agradezco.

Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina. Sin más solo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: El despertar de un ángel caído**

El reino de Dios todos se lo imaginan sobre una nube o algo por el estilo, pero no es así. En realidad es tan grande con demasiada capacidad para abarcar a todas las almas que llegan que sería imposible encontrar a alguien sin la ayuda de un Arcángel o un ángel.

Pero eso no estaba impidiendo que Mikasa buscara a su pequeño hermano en todo el lugar. Desde su llegada, había hecho hasta lo imposible por recorrer hasta el rincón más escondido, pero sus esfuerzos no habían dado fruto.

Había encontrado a su madre Karla y ella no sabía nada del castaño.

—No logro encontrarlo, debe existir otro lugar que no haya revisado. Él debe estar aquí, estoy segura…

—Nunca asegures nada en el Reino de Dios, pequeña. ¿A quién buscas? Puede que sepa dónde está.

—Ángel Ieiazel, busco a mi hermano menor. Antes del incendio donde vivía, mi amo me dijo que él había muerto, pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte y llevo años buscándolo. ¿Puede ayudarme?

—Dime el nombre de tu hermano, debe estar en la lista.

—Su nombre es Eren, Eren Jeager.

La asiática vio cómo el semblante del ángel cambiaba, su rostro pasó de una hermosa sonrisa a una expresión llena de terror y angustia. La lista que había sacado desapareció de inmediato y el simplemente colocó sus manos en los hombros de la joven.

—Pequeña, ese nombre no debe pronunciarse aquí en el Cielo y te contare el por qué. Cuando él murió, maldijo a Dios y a toda la creación, juró matar a todos los humanos y quien lo recogió por su odio fue Luzbel. Ahora él es demonio más fuerte, es un ángel caído.

Mikasa empezó a llorar, no podía creer que su dulce y amable hermano fuera un demonio. Sus manos tapaban su boca y las lágrimas recorrían todo su rostro.

—Es culpa de ustedes… Si no nos hubieran olvidado… Cuando esos hombres nos separaron, ustedes debían estar ahí. ¡Ustedes mataron a mi hermano, los odio!

Al decir esto, el Cielo se puso negro. Los siete Arcángeles apuntaron sus armas a la chica, pero el dolor se reflejaba en sus rostros.

—Has envenenado tu corazón con el odio y los recuerdos negativos. Con el poder que se nos han otorgado, te desterramos del Reino de Dios y ahora vivirás en las tinieblas del infierno.

Sus alas blancas como las nubes se transformaron en negras como la noche. Pesaban más de lo que se imaginó y por el peso empezó a caer, hasta que la tierra se abrió en dos y la tragó, llevándola a un sitio frío y con poca iluminación.

—Qué interesante, la Jeager mayor también se hundió en el infierno. Bienvenida al infierno, soy Luzbel, el nuevo padre de tu hermano —dijo el demonio con una sonrisa cruel y llena de sádica diversión.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —habló con fuerza y con más exigencia de la que debía.

Sus piernas se estaban congelando, sus movimientos fueron restringidos y esas manos con garras sujetaron su rostro con tanta fuerza que la hicieron sangrar.

—Que nunca, asquerosa alma, se te olvide que soy tu amo y no te atrevas a exigirme algo. Tú me sirves y hasta que te dé permiso de ver a tu medio hermano lo harás. Mientras tanto estarás atrapada ahí.

La joven bajó su mirada y todo su cuerpo quedó cubierto en hielo.

* * *

—Cuatro ojos de mierda, tú hija de puta. Si vas a curarme, no me toques más de la cuenta, y solo espero que de verdad tus asquerosas manos estén muy limpias —aseveró el azabache con una voz más aguda, con seriedad impresa en sus palabras.

—Vamos, enano, no puedo tener mis manos limpias cuando estoy cogiendo sangre —vio la cara asqueada de su pobre amigo herido.

—Levi, los asesinos a sueldo han aumentado, y lo que más nos preocupa es que están siendo escoltados por demonios. ¿Qué debemos hacer? —preguntó Armin con una mirada nerviosa.

—Debemos encontrar la puerta que permite la entrada de esos asquerosos demonios, niño. Usa la radiestesia y trata de encontrarlo.

—Levi, ya no soy un niño, y sin ofender soy más alto que usted.

La silla donde se encontraba el azabache salió volando hasta la pared y sujetó al rubio de la camisa, sintiéndose más irritado al comprobar que lo decía había sido cierto. Lo soltó de improviso, se colocó de nuevo su hábito y salió hacia su habitación. Hanji intentó detenerlo, ya que no había terminado de curarlo, pero fue en vano.

Sus pasos eran rápidos, los años habían hecho que su expresión fácil fuera más dura y demostraba estar siempre de mal humor. Su cuerpo lentamente se fue cubriendo de heridas con las ramas que lo arañaban, pero con el ejercicio y el entrenamiento se fue tonificando.

Su crucifijo empezó a parpadear con la misma intensidad cuando Eren estaba cerca. Le molestaba saber que estaba ahí, que se divertía viéndolo sangrar. Abrió con fuerza su carpa y su estado de odio fue abandonado al ver al ser que estaba sentado sobre su cama. Se inclinó en un saludo de respeto y cerró la puerta de tela, la cremallera de esta no dejó entrar ni un rayo de luz más.

—Lamento que deba estar sentada en ese sitio, no es digno de su grandeza, mi Señora —dijo con toda la calma que podía y se sentó en el suelo de su pequeño campamento.

—No digas eso, hijo mío, podría hasta sentarme donde estás, pero aquí es más cómodo —vio cómo Levi sonreía y ella estiró sus brazos. Sin dudarlo, el azabache aceptó el abrazo y se quedó en el regazo de la Virgen María, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello.

Levi agradecía que ella fuera a visitarlo cuando su cuerpo quería desplomarse, cuando ya estaba cansado de toda la mierda que tenía que vivir día y noche y ella era la única que hacía que sintiera la paz que de verdad quería. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando escuchó una risita muy dulce.

—No soy la única que te da paz, ¿verdad? —sintió cómo el cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos se encogía más—. Levi, no te sientas mal, el amor que has desarrollado por él no es pecado.

—Es un demonio y disfruta verme sufrir, eso no es bonito, solo quiero mata-

—No digas eso, solo quiero que seas feliz.

—Dime a qué has venido, por favor. Tu voz está forzándose a ser amable, sé que algo te está angustiando.

—Necesito que te dirijas a un sitio que está a unos veinte minutos de aquí. Es un hotel, pero hace años era la casa de un médico. Esto es por tu bien y posiblemente el de él también.

El azabache se retiró del regazo de la mujer que siempre lo había tratado como a su verdadero hijo.

—Hay un Ángel caído, Levi, que está dispuesto a matar en el nombre de Eren Jeager. Llevábamos años sin sentir su presencia y ya hace dos días su aura se sintió, y no es muy amigable que digamos. Cuando estés en ese sitio, trata de encontrar la razón de ese odio.

—Lo haré, saldré de inmediato. Volveré cuando tenga toda la información que necesitamos.

Ella tocó su herida y besó su frente antes de irse del sitio.

Los ojos del azabache estaban llenos de determinación. Su misión era ayudar a salvar a los humanos, pero en su corazón la misión más importante era salvar al castaño.

Su caballo Zeus estaba al frente de su carpa. Dejó la pequeña nota que informaba a Hanji que le habían pedido ir solo a una investigación y que no muriera antes de su regreso.

* * *

El caballo galopaba tan rápido como podía. No conocía Alemania, pero este tenía la capacidad de llevarlo donde necesitaba, no por nada había sido un regalo de su Arcángel.

Divisó a la distancia el hotel al que debía llegar, Zeus dejó su galope y le permitió bajar fácilmente de su lomo. Sin decir nada ambos empezaron a caminar.

—Sea bienvenido, ¿desea una habitación? —dijo una pequeña rubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias, vengo desde Roma y estoy bastante cansado. Te agradecería una buena habitación y que esté lo más limpia posible.

La rubia asintió y llevó al azabache hasta la entrada del gran hotel. Pero no todo sería hermoso para él; al colocar el primer pie sobre la entrada del lugar vio al señor Jeager contando el dinero. Palideció de inmediato y su cuerpo estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el piso cuando Zeus colocó su cabeza debajo del brazo de su amo.

—Gracias, amigo, ve a buscar un sitio donde pastar y beber agua. Si hay problemas te llamaré.

El caballo obedeció y se retiró trotando, mientras la rubia le tendía la mano para llevarlo a su habitación.

—Este sitio es muy conocido por los ciudadanos. Aquí vivía un médico muy hábil con su esposa y dos hijos, pero un día los vecinos escucharon una explosión y cuando llegaron, la casa estaba incendiada, y no encontraron el cuerpo de ninguno.

Levi no pudo contestarle, estaba impresionado de que hasta el momento no supieran qué le había pasado a la familia.

La joven extendió la llave de la habitación y se retiró del sitio. Levi puso su katana en la cabecera de la cama y se sentó en esta con una pesadez que lo estaba destrozando. Ya podía ver cómo dañaban al castaño, cómo lo violaban, lo lastimaban y como pedía a su padre que lo ayudara.

Veía a la joven de cabellos negros luchar por liberarse de un viejo alto de ojos azules. En los ojos de la joven no solo se veía la necesidad de ayudar a su hermano, sino de ayudar a alguien que amaba de corazón.

—Deberías irte antes de que empeores, estás más blanco que un fantasma —levantó su rostro hacia esa voz que le ponía el corazón a mil por hora.

—Jódete, mocoso de mierda, tú no me mandas y estoy aquí por un pedido especial —trató de pronunciar esto lo más claro y calmado posible.

—No trates de hacerte el listo conmigo, Levi. Estás en mi país natal y ahora en el mismo sitio donde me vendieron, ¿me crees idiota?

En ese momento el azabache tomó del gabán negro al demonio que lo visitaba cada vez que podía y lo colocó debajo de su cuerpo, sosteniéndole la mirada con tanta ira que podría asesinarlo de nuevo.

—Mira, mocoso estúpido. No estaría en tu país, si tú no hubieras abierto una nueva puerta y así sacar a tus sucios colegas. No estaría en esta "casa" sino fuera porque un mocoso de mierda aseguró con todo su corazón que mataría a toda la humanidad, y no estaría aquí, si la esencia demoniaca de tu querida hermana no estuviera molestando a todos los enviados del cielo. Si pudiera en este instante te estaría moliendo a golpes, pero mis heridas se abrirían y eso te haría más feliz que nunca.

Eren, al escuchar lo último, abrió sus ojos como si se le fueran a salir. Se veía la angustia en ellos y sin pensarlo dos veces invirtió la posición y empezó a desvestir a Levi, quien sorprendentemente no opuso resistencia. Sacó lentamente su hábito para ver mejor la herida, y se percató de que estaba sangrando.

Retiró los vendajes como si se tratara de lo más delicado que podía tener en sus manos y su expresión siguió con la misma preocupación. Pasó sus largos dedos por la herida y sintió cómo el cuerpo del azabache se estremecía debajo de él.

—No terminaron de curarte, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? Y por cierto, yo no he abierto más puertas. Mi misión es "encontrarte" y cuando lo haga, matarte personalmente. Mi señor cree que eres una mujer —dijo con el corazón acelerado, como si fuera a salirse de su pecho. En definitiva, quería estar con el joven y ser honesto con el azabache le daba una satisfacción que no sabía que podía tener.

—Me dijeron una mierda que me sacó el mal genio, me levanté y me vendé yo solo. Deja de molestarme y aléjate de-

Eren en su angustia juntó sus labios con los de Levi. El azabache, al tener los ojos abiertos por la impresión, vio lo que para él fue fascinante: el demonio tenía una expresión de paz.

Levi cerró sus ojos y rodeó con sus brazos al castaño. Lentamente fue acompasando sus movimientos a los de Eren, sus lenguas estaban en una danza llena de necesidad, de placer y siendo él un idiota diría que de amor.

Se separaron cuando sus cuerpos les pedían más oxígeno, pero el castaño siguió repartiendo besos por el cuello de Levi hasta llegar frente a la herida que ese hermoso cuerpo tenia. Su lengua comenzó a deslizarse sobre esta, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre, pero no le importaba. En su mente estaba sanar al azabache, que ninguna gota de esa sangre se desperdiciara.

Quería más, quería sentir más de ese cuerpo, lo necesitaba. Abrió sus ojos disparejos y vio una expresión tan hermosa con la cual pensó que Levi lo estaba invitando a seguir. Mientras seguía en el trabajo de cerrar la herida, su mano se dirigió a uno de los pezones y al tocarlo, sintió cómo el cuerpo más pequeño se contraía.

—Detente, Eren… Detente, Eren, basta, deja de hacerlo —estaba sintiendo tantas corrientes eléctricas que creía que iba a explotar.

—Mhm, ya estás como nuevo, no quedó ni cicatriz —Levi se levantó a ver y la sonrisa de Eren era tan inocente, que su cabeza solo pudo decir: "Este mocoso de mierda me hiere, pero cada día lo necesito más cerca de mí".

Se acercó a él y lo besó con la misma necesidad de siempre, para después separarse lentamente hasta que solo una línea de saliva los unía. Eren se veía más sensual de lo normal.

—No te creas tanto, mocoso, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de todo lo que me haces pasar. Por cierto, esa asquerosa puerta fue…

Eren vio cómo Levi caía inevitablemente en su pecho, preso de una de sus tantas visiones.

* * *

Luzbel estaba anonadado por el poder que la chica que había caído del Cielo tenía. Era fuerte, decidida y, lo más importante, no le importaba nada más que su amado "hermano". Había abierto una de las puertas más grandes desde hacía un muy buen tiempo mientras Eren seguía buscando a ese enviado del Cielo, que no aparecía. Iba a darle informes, le contaba que llevaba ciertos demonios con el fin de probarlo, pero mataba a gente que no era el indicado.

—Puedo ir a buscar a Eren cuando este asqueroso hielo termine de derretirse, ¿verdad? —dijo con esa mirada tan penetrante.

—Haz lo que sea, en mi reino podrás hasta tener su corazón —sonrió con desdén, pues sabía de esos deseos que Mikasa poseía.

—Quiero que me dejes ser su compañera, darle los hijos que él quiera. Lo quiero solo para mí.

—Haz lo que quieras y si para eso debes matar, tienes mi permiso.

Se retiró lentamente, sabía que esa niña haría lo que fuera por tener a Eren bajo su cuerpo.

Alichino había escuchado y visto todo lo que había pasado desde la abertura de la puerta hasta el permiso de Luzbel. Corrió hasta la habitación de su nuevo amo y lo llamó por el único vidrio que había en su habitación, eso lo ubicaría de inmediato con Eren.

—Por favor, por lo que más quieras contesta —rogaba en un susurro.

—¡¿Qué mierdas quieres?! Estoy en un maldito problema, habla rápido —no hubo tapujos en su respuesta.

—Amo Eren, su hermana fue la que abrió la última puerta en Alemania. Su poder es muy parecido al suyo, no lo supera, pero su deseo por usted es mayor.

Vio al castaño detenerse y observarlo con incredulidad. Estaba atónito y sabía muy bien el por qué.

—¿Qué has escuchado? —sus ojos se tornaron como los de un gato, debía usar bien las palabras.

—Ella llegó hace un tiempo. Se convirtió en un ángel caído, pero por sus impulsos Luzbel la encerró en una carcasa de hielo y hasta ayer abrió una puerta tan grande que dejó pasar más de diez mil demonios a la tierra. Su poder es porque ella desea que usted deje de verla como su hermana y la convierta en su mujer y…

—¡Cállate! Busca la manera de alejarla. Dile a Luzbel lo que está pensando, ¡ahora!

—Eren, Luzbel le ha dado permiso para hacer lo que sea necesario y tenerte.

Vio esos ojos de diferente color llenarse de rabia. Todos sabían que Eren no podía pensar y sentir una necesidad sexual, desde ese momento; aunque desde que conoció a Levi sus deseos eran fuertes, pero no se atrevía a sobrepasar ese límite.

—Mikasa está por derretir el hielo en menos de un día. Señor, tenga cuidado.

Vio cómo este asentía y cortaba cualquier comunicación, estaba de muy mal humor.

* * *

Los ángeles y arcángeles, al sentir la apertura de la puerta, buscaron cómo enviar a más enviados del Cielo para apoyar a su mejor guerrero.

Kuchel, angustiada por la salud de su hijo, reclutaba a todo aquel que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y apoyarlo desde los cielos.

Desde que Luzbel abrió la primera puerta, parte del contrato se quebró y Dios no permitiría que más seres humanos y seres vivos murieran en las manos de los demonios.

Sus arcángeles estaban en junta, ellos no podían bajar, pues su misión principal era proteger a Dios de cualquier amenaza.

—Llamen a la señorita Ai*, ella es fuerte. Sus deseos de protección son mayores a los de cualquier japonés, su espada es poderosa y ya ha luchado antes con Levi —dijo San Miguel.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Ella lo ama y sus deseos son darle hijos a un hombre con hábito. Él tiene su propia misión, una distracción así no será aceptable —dijo San Uriel con una seriedad que no era característica de él.

Unos suaves pasos hicieron presencia en el recinto y un aura que emanaba la tranquilidad que no encontraban desde hacía años, solo aparecía cuando ella estaba presente. Se pusieron de pie y saludaron a la Madre del Cielo.

—Envíen a la señorita Ai, necesitamos de todos los elegidos para lo que viene. Levi me ha mostrado algo terrible y no podemos simplemente dejar que ellos nos ganen.

—Pero sus votos podrían verse trucados si ella lo llega a seducir —enfatizó Uriel con la angustia que esa frase tenía.

—Que quede claro, los votos del pequeño Levi son diferentes a los de una hermana —hizo una pausa para tranquilizarse, estaba nerviosa y sabía que lo que ella también estaba intentando podía salirse de las manos—. Sus votos son de servicio a Dios y a su reino, debe usar toda su fuerza, su inteligencia y capacidad estratega para evitar que más demonios invadan y dañen la tierra. El uso del hábito es para evitar ser encontrado tan fácilmente, ese es parte del trato. Luzbel busca a una mujer, no a un hombre que sirve a Dios, los hábitos junto al crucifijo son una hermosa pantalla para no ser rastreado por el mal. Él puede encontrar y sentir fácilmente su presencia, pero ningún demonio podrá verlo. Es por esto que no le está impedido a él enamorarse.

Todos abrieron los ojos impresionados con la información que se les acababa de dar. Nunca se imaginaron que la Virgen María entendiera también las angustias que ese joven pasaría, cómo lo ocultaría y aunque este saliera lastimado era invisible para aquel que le temía.

* * *

Una hermosa nota llegó al convento en Japón y fue enviado directamente al remitente. Esta lo tomó con la delicadeza de una doncella y abrió el sobre naranja.

" _Tus servicios son requeridos. Deberás encontrarte con Rivaille en Francia dentro de cuatro días, él te estará esperando en la Iglesia San Vicente de Paul. Lleva a todas las personas que consideras necesarias."_

Ella sonrió y sus ojos dorados tomaron un brillo especial. Tomó su katana y se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión.

—Quiero que las que estén dispuestas a morir vengan conmigo. Rivaille y el Cielo nos necesitan —sus palabras fueron fuertes, todas sus doncellas fueron escogidas por esa hermosa mujer, eran enviadas de los arcángeles.

Las doncellas aceptaron sin miedo, salieron a empacar lo que necesitaban y su líder no podía esperar a ver a su querido Rivaille. Esta vez haría que dejara los hábitos para siempre.

Tomaron el primer vuelo a Francia, estaban preparadas para esta guerra que estaba agotando a ambos bandos.

* * *

Eren veía cómo Levi se retorcía y murmuraba cosas en otras lenguas. Sabía que eso solo significaba que lo que estaba viendo lo estaba transmitiendo a alguien fuera de la tierra.

Necesitaba regresar al infierno y hacerles entender a esos dos que se negaba a ser la pareja de alguien, que él solo usaba a los seres que necesitaba.

Puso su mano en la cama para poder levantarse sin incomodar a Levi e irse, pero el azabache lo sujetó con tanta fuerza, que le impidió moverse más.

Solo podía verlo sufrir y sabía que parte de ese sufrimiento era su culpa. Él invocaba a demonios rapiñadores para que lo atacaran, pero siempre que lo veía en acción el corazón le dolía. Limpió el sudor de su frente y le susurró que debía recuperarse.

—Mikasa… Eren, Mikasa va a matarme —al escucharle esto sus nervios se hicieron presentes.

—Es estúpido, ella no puede verte. Levi, ella no ha des…

—Ya me encontró. La próxima puerta es en Francia y será un poco más grande que esta. El Vaticano acaba de mandar un llamado de emergencia, resguardará a todos los seres puros en tierra santa, los sacerdotes negros ya han creado salvaguardas, la gente de todo el mundo está moviéndose —se escuchó un suspiro que el castaño jamás imaginó escuchar.

—No dejaré que él la deje salir, yo te juro que ella no saldrá —aseguró con una confianza que no sabía que tenía. Se estaba oponiendo a su señor.

—Ya es tarde —posó su mano en el rostro canela y se incorporó—. El Pandemónium ya está en camino y tú solo ayudarás a tu señor. Pero prométeme algo, mocoso.

Eren veía cómo el sudor aún caía de su frente y esas palabras tan frágiles no parecían del sargento que siempre conoció.

—¿Dime qué es?

—No quiero que tu mujer me mate —vio ira en sus ojos—. Cuando llegue el momento en que veas que ella va a darme el golpe final, quiero que tú tomes la decisión y lo hagas. Prefiero morir en las manos del mocoso idiota que conocí desde hace años.

—Lo prometo —bajó su rostro. Quería llorar, no entendía ese sentimiento de vacío que le proporcionaban esas palabras.

Levi, antes de caer dormido, besó la frente del castaño. Este al verse sorprendido levantó su rostro y fue recibido con un beso tierno, comprensivo y al mismo tiempo lleno de resignación. Eren aceptó el beso y abrazó con fuerzas al azabache, dejó que este lo besara porque sabía que era un tipo de adiós, porque las visiones de Levi nunca fallaban. Cuando sintió que sus labios se separaron, lo observó dormir profundamente, lo metió en su cama y tomó el crucifijo. Aunque este quemara, susurró.

—Nunca me has escuchado, ni en esa época y sé que ahora menos por lo que soy, pero te lo pido de corazón. No permitas que nosotros lo matemos, él para mí es la luz que dejé de ver hace años.

Lo posó sobre el pecho de Levi, besó su frente y se dirigió a Francia. Ahí a toda costa evitaría que Mikasa matara a su única luz.

—¡Alichino! —gritó al viento—. Tú vendrás con Mikasa, me seguirás sirviendo y me ayudarás a salvarlo, así yo tenga que morir.

—Sí, mi amo —Alichino formó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió—. Estaré ahí con la señorita.

* * *

Luzbel giraba en sus aposentos y reía como el maniático que siempre había sido. Tenía la certeza de que el mundo sería suyo, que lo lograría, que la humanidad caería y él se haría el mayor gobernante del mundo.

El poder de esa niña junto con el de Eren traerían la victoria. Haber ido por ese niño había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado y no se arrepentía de ello.

—Cuando gane esta apuesta, te haré mi esclavo a ti y esos asquerosos ángeles y arcángeles, torturaré a la dama del cielo y volveré a crucificar a tu hijo hasta que me pida piedad —soltó una carcajada despiadada—. ¡Será todo mío!

* * *

Hanji había recibido la orden de dirigirse a Francia cuando el líder de su escuadrón regresara de la misión que se le había asignado.

Los arcángeles habían llegado con nuevas armas, sacerdotes oscuros estaban arribando al campamento. Todo estaba preparado para una batalla donde debía sobrevivir el más fuerte.

Jean se había unido a ese escuadrón. Al inicio era un cobarde inservible como lo llamaba Levi, pero había aprendido rápido.

Sabía que la legión de Japón llegaría y la de Francia los estaba esperando. La de Alemania había aceptado ayudar, pero con salvaguardas para que sea posible que todos los soldados pudieran ser tratados en casos extremos.

—¡Todo está preparado! Esto es una lucha a muerte, pero con sus capacidades rogamos al Cielo que nos protejan de la muerte. ¡Den lo mejor de cada uno de ustedes! —gritó con esmero la castaña y el grupo que la acompañaba se unió con un grito más fuerte.

—¡Por la tierra, por la humanidad, por nuestras vidas venceremos!

Hanji bajo su mirada y susurró:

—Que así sea.

* * *

 **N/A:** Mis amores, lamento la tardanza. Estoy ocupada con aquello del matrimonio, los trámites para irme del país y trabajo extra de traductora en la embajada de Japón, pero intentaré que por lo menos sea quincenal. Mi hermosa beta AddictedToMxM tambien ha estado muy ocupada, asi que porfa tenganos paciencia -ella sabe que la amo-

Estoy dispuesta a recir los tomatasos que sus lindos corazones quieran enviarme (?) XDD

Estoy preparándoles dos fics de Navidad para el sexy de Levi. Uno será Ereri y el otro Riren, espero les guste.

Algunas aclaraciones del fic:

El nombre Ai en japonés significa amor, así que esperemos que la señorita no haga estragos en el corazón desentendido de Eren, ¿o sí? XD

En la historia ya han transcurrido unos años. La verdad no quería que los encuentros entre Eren y Levi fueran muy shota, aunque en los otros caps veremos cuando nuestro sexy demonio lo visitaba cuando eran más jóvenes.

Espero les siga gustando, me esfuerzo por ustedes. Si quieren mandarme tomates, los recibo con gusto (?)

Ame las ama con todo su kokoro, gracias por seguir el fic me hacen muyyy feliz!


	6. El inicio del Pandemónium

**N/A:** Sigue dedicado a las mismas hermosas personas, espero que aún lo disfruten y lo sigan leyendo XDD

A mi linda beta, muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo. Sé que estas muy ocupada con la Universidad, pero de corazón te lo agradezco.

Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina.

Sin más solo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: El inicio del Pandemónium**

Sus alas negras se movían lo más rápido que podían, estaba de mal humor. No entendía por qué su hermana estaba en el infierno, no entendía por qué su amo le había permitido casarse con él. No quería algo así, se suponía que la había matado hace años para librarla del sufrimiento.

 _-Flashback-_

— _Amo, he encontrado las almas que desea. Serán excelentes quimeras, se podrán entrenar para que destrocen rápidamente los cuerpos humanos_ _—_ _afirmó Eren con tanto odio plasmado en su ojo que Luzbel se sentía más que complacido._

— _¿Son la familia Smith y sus asquerosos secuaces?_

— _Así es, amo. Se van a reunir todas las ramas de la familia con sus "productos" para la venta de órganos, es decir…_

— _Ya sé, Eren, tráfico de niños y venta de órganos de los más grandes_ _—el dios del infierno estiró sus labios en una sonrisa cruel—._ _Esa familia es tan cruel que siempre he deseado sus almas, así que tráemelos y no dejes a nadie con vida. Lleva a Marco contigo._

— _A sus órdenes._

 _Su joven pupilo estaba cerca de la habitación de Luzbel, vio cómo el castaño solo le mostraba el camino con un movimiento de cabeza y lo siguió sin preguntar nada._

 _Alichino esperaba a su amo tranquilamente, sus poderes le permitían saber fácilmente cuándo este lo iba a necesitar._

— _Abre una puerta en Inglaterra, solo iremos Marco y yo. Entrarán aproximadamente veinte almas, por lo que debes estar preparado, irán directamente donde Luzbel._

 _Este asintió y abrió la puerta rápidamente. Eren junto con Marco entraron y se vieron frente a la extensa mansión de la familia Smith._

— _Nuestra misión es aniquilarlos a todos, nadie debe quedar con vida, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _¿Qué hay de los niños y las mujeres?_ _—_ _preguntó el joven pecoso a su maestro._

— _Eso en el infierno no importa. Los que son puros se van al cielo y los que necesitamos llegan directamente a ser juzgados por nuestro amo. Solo mátalos, no tengas compasión._

 _Marco asintió. Sabía que el infierno era más cruel que la misma muerte, que si querías purgar tus pecados debías sufrías al menos treinta veces lo que habías hecho._

 _El ángel caído empezó a sacar sus garras, le gustaba sentir la carne destrozándose en sus manos, era un asesino innato y eso le generaba un placer increíble. Vio a su pupilo sacar sus navajas y afilar sus colmillos, estaban preparados._

 _Entraron silenciosamente, lo que fue sencillo por el ruido que provenía de una de las salas más grandes de la mansión. El ojo dorado de Eren se iluminó cuando vio que toda la familia y sus raíces estaban ahí; estaban escogiendo cuál de sus productos debía ser vendido y a cuál debían sacarle los órganos._

 _En ese momento vio a Mikasa con un vestido más corto de lo que alguna vez la había visto y la mano de Erwin Smith recorriendo el cuerpo de su hermana como si de un pedazo de carne se tratara. Su sangre hirvió, sus garras crecieron más de lo que quería y sin importarle nada, se colocó rápidamente la capucha de su gabán. Marco lo imitó y de un fuerte golpe abrió la puerta._

 _Todos se quedaron observándolos y se sorprendieron cuando una carcajada salió de uno de ellos._

— _Gracias por evitarnos buscarlos por todos lados, que hicieran esta reunión nos ha evitado gastar energías._

— _Muestra tu rostro y dime quién eres. Esta es una reunión familiar, si no están invitados deben largarse por donde entraron, obedezcan o…_

— _¿Me matarás?_ _—dijo con burla—. I_ _luso, irme por donde entré… Claro que lo haré, pero ustedes vendrán con nosotros._

 _Vio el horror en los rostros de todos los presentes cuando dejó ver su ojo y sacó sus garras. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó contra el rubio y arañó su pecho. Su sangre emanaba con fuerza, pero no murió, era ágil para su edad._

 _Tomó con su otra mano a uno de los guardaespaldas y destrozó su rostro al golpearlo brutalmente contra el suelo, dejándolo irreconocible. La piel colgaba como si de una rama de árbol se tratara mientras la risa empezaba a brotar de la boca del castaño con más fuerza._

 _Sus alas se hicieron presentes, lo que le permitió ser más rápido que sus contrincantes. No le importaba que su gabán estuviera lleno de sangre como sus manos. Veía de reojo a su pupilo, no lo hacía nada mal, blandía sus navajas con tanta fuerza que no debía volver con la misma persona._

 _Todos los niños estaban en el centro mientras Mikasa intentaba calmarlos. El demonio se paró frente a ellos y dijo con voz lúgubre:_

— _Que el reino de la oscuridad caiga en ustedes, que las sombras consuman sus vidas y que sus almas viajen al reino prometido si así ha de ser, de lo contrario el infierno espera por ustedes._

 _Figuras extrañas comenzaron a verse por todos los rincones del lugar, se arrastraban como serpientes y empezaron a rodear a todos los niños. Los sofocaron hasta sentirlos morir, vio cómo una de esas sombras entraba en contacto con su hermana hasta matarla._

" _Descansa en paz, mi preciada hermana."_

 _Se dio la vuelta cuando sintió una espada atravesarlo. Era el rubio, quien sonreía lleno de satisfacción._

— _No es suficiente, señor Smith, no es tan fácil matar a un demonio_ _—_ _levantó su rostro y su sonrisa abrumó a su atacante. La capucha fue retirada de la cabeza del castaño para revelar esos cuernos a cada lado de su cabeza, su ojo dorado en forma de gato y sus colmillos protuberantes._

— _¿_ _C-cómo es posible…? Tienes en tu vientre una espada. ¡Debes morir, muere, asqueroso monstruo!_

— _¿Monstruo? Señor Smith, esa palabra le pertenece a usted y por ese motivo, mi amo lo desea con ahínco, desea tener su alma y disfrutar de ese néctar sucio que tiene, pero no se afane. Usted le servirá muy bien convertido en quimera._

 _El rubio no tuvo tiempo para decir nada más por las navajas que se introdujeron en su espalda y lo desgarraron desde adentro._

— _Bienvenido al infierno, señor Smith._

 _El castaño lo vio morir en sus brazos con una sonrisa estaba llena de satisfacción, de ese placer que quería vivir desde el día que el bastardo se había llevado a su hermana._

 _Mientras dejaba caer el cuerpo del rubio, retiró la espada de su propio vientre. No le dolía, pero sí incomodaba, pues la cicatrización era más lenta de lo normal. Luego se acercó al cuerpo inerte de su hermana y lo abrazó con fuerza. Marco no entendía lo que pasaba, era extraño ver a Eren con esa actitud._

 _El demonio alzó el cuerpo y lo llevó al patio, donde hermosas rosas florecían. Ahí lo colocó con el cuidado que su querida hermana se merecía, recordaba cada día desde su llegada, sus pequeñas sonrisas, sus juegos, verla cocinar, sus abrazos y apoyo._

— _Eren, ¿pasa algo?_ _—_ _preguntó el pecoso con angustia en su mirada._

— _Marco, que nuestro amo no se entere de esto, pero ella es mi hermana y quería librarla de este suplicio. Por eso busqué a esta familia por todas partes, quería matarlos por hacerla sufrir._

— _Eren, pero no creo que Luzbel te diga…_

— _No lo entiendes, Marco, tener estas emociones no son apropiadas para un demonio. Él no cree en la amabilidad, en el amor o en el respeto, solo cree en la muerte y en la tortura. Si vas en contra de sus ideales, te castigará tan fuerte que dejarás esas emociones de lado. No lo olvides si no quieres sufrir, oculta tu amor por los seres vivos, es mejor que los odies._

 _Besó la frente de su hermana y con sus manos prendió fuego a la mansión y a los rosales. Finalmente entró de nuevo al infierno con la satisfacción de que su hermana estaba en mejores manos._

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

Sus pies tocaron el lugar de la puerta. Francia era hermosa, pero estaba desolada, las personas estaban temerosas de caer en una guerra que prácticamente no les tocaba vivir, sino que había sido impuesta por el egoísmo de su amo.

Se sorprendió ante lo que estaba pensando. Sabía que todo esto también era parte de él, quería matar a todos los humanos por ser la mierda más asquerosa que había visto.

Se percató de Alichino, quien se acercaba a él con una mirada que no traía buenas noticias.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó mientras se colocaba el parche en el ojo.

—Luzbel requiere tu presencia de inmediato en el centro del infierno.

—¿Qué hay de Mikasa?

—No lo sé, solo se me exigió venir por usted. El amo no está muy feliz que digamos.

Eren, sin pensarlo, entró por la pequeña puerta que Alichino había hecho para ambos. Hacer esperar a Luzbel sería ganarse un regaño sin precedentes y eso era lo último que buscaba.

Se quitó su gabán negro, tocó a la puerta y la abrió como siempre había hecho. Se inclinó y esperó a que su amo le hablara, era la costumbre.

—Te di una misión desde hace años y no me has dado buenas noticias. ¿Dónde está esa mujer que puede mandar todo por lo que he trabajado a la mierda?

" _¿Por lo que él ha trabajado? Si he sido yo el que ha asesinado en su nombre, soy yo el que siembra el odio. Mierda, esto no está bien",_ fue lo que pensaba mientras su amo esperaba por su respuesta.

Se levantó y vio que al lado de Luzbel estaba Mikasa, hermosa como la recordaba, pero con una mirada peligrosa llena de resentimiento.

—En la guerra que va a existir en Francia una mujer con esas características viene desde Japón, según lo que he investigado es la más fuerte entre el ejército de Dios. Dentro de dos días estarán en el punto de encuentro.

—Eren —se acercó para tocarlo con esas manos frías—. ¿Cómo la encontraste? Tu ojo solo sirve para ver la destrucción. Sé honesto conmigo, no quiero lastimarte.

—He tenido que usar el otro ojo. Por medio de él puedo percibir la presencia de los seres enviados por Dios, los puedo rastrear y dar con su ubicación. De igual manera puedo entrar a sus mentes y…

Fue ahí cuando sintió unas garras golpear su rostro. Salía sangre de sus mejillas y vio caer su parche al suelo. Alzó su rostro con orgullo, pues era lo único que tenía en ese momento.

Vio cómo Mikasa lo observaba, pero no veía angustia alguna como en esos tiempos, era un ser más oscuro que él.

—Te dije hace años que jamás abrieras ese ojo, te lo advertí y has osado en desobedecerme.

—Lo lamento, pero no lograba encontrar nada que fuera útil para usted, así que probé y funcionó.

—¡Alichino! —llamó Luzbel. El demonio apareció rápidamente—. Quiero que lo lleves con el Leviatán, dile que lo castigue hasta que pida perdón de rodillas, no importa lo que tenga que quitarle con tal de verlo arrepentido de verdad.

—Como ordene —sin titubeos tomó a Eren de ambas manos y las selló en una especia de esposas con magia. Se iban a retirar cuando vio que su amo se acercaba al castaño.

Luzbel acarició el rostro de Eren con un cariño fingido y con sus dedos índice, corazón y pulgar extrajo el ojo aguamarina del muchacho. El castaño gritó con todas sus fuerzas y esperó a que su señor sacara sus dedos de la cavidad. Al hacerlo fue lanzado al suelo y pisado con tanto desprecio que generó en Eren una necesidad de lanzarse y cortarle el cuello.

—Nunca me vuelvas a desobedecer. Tu preciada hermana tiene la misión de matar a esa mujerzuela, y espero que para ese día tú ya te arrepientas para acompañarla. Y cuando yo gane esta apuesta, te casarás con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, amo… —y Luzbel lo empujó de su habitación, viendo desde su posición cómo este era arrastrado hasta su castigo.

Alichino llevó al castaño hasta la recámara del Leviatán mientras la cavidad ocular no dejaba de emanar sangre y el dolor era evidente por las expresiones de aquel al que llamaba amo. Se detuvo frente a la recámara y volteó a verlo.

Sus ojos plateados se clavaron en el rostro de Eren, sus finos labios se perdían en la palidez de ese rostro y Eren solo le hizo señas para que escupiera lo que quería decirle.

—Amo, ¿está seguro de seguir al lado de Luzbel?

—Por supuesto, él me salvó, le debo esta vida a él, no importa lo que deba sufrir…

—No me refiero a su sufrimiento, me refiero al sufrimiento del joven que usted ha estado protegiendo.

—Solo debo evitar que Mikasa o él lo encuentren, moriré protegiéndolo si es necesario.

—¿Qué siente por él?

—No siento nada, solo sé que debo protegerlo, es todo —dijo bruscamente bajando la mirada. Sabía que eso era mentira, pero no entendía qué estaba pasando por su mente. Quería sentirlo, tocarlo, poseerlo y que él lo posea—. Abre la puerta, acabemos con esta mierda lo más pronto posible.

—Debería ser honesto, así yo podría decirle a su madre qué está pasando con usted —Alichino abrió la puerta y dejó a Eren con la boca abierta y su mirada fija en él—. Luzbel pide que lo castigues sin importar los métodos, hasta que pida perdón con sinceridad.

—¿Mi madre? —susurró el castaño para luego sentir cómo una cola de la enorme serpiente lo tomaba y lo lanzaba contra el muro más alejado de la puerta y esta se cerraba.

* * *

Desde hacía un par de horas Levi se había empezado a sentir mal. Primero fue una fuerte punzada en un ojo, después en un brazo y una pierna, sintió cómo su vientre se le abría, así que pensó que era el cansancio por el viaje y hambre. Tenía la misión de hacer ayuno hasta el día en que esa puerta se abriera, por lo que su necesidad de comer al medio día se intensificaba.

—¿Crees que Ai venga con segundas intenciones? —preguntó Hanji, bastante preocupada por la respuesta.

—Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas, cuatro ojos de mierda, esa mocosa viene con segundas intenciones, y lo más probable es que esté pensando en cómo ponerme debajo de ella y violarme.

—Desde que la conociste juró que se casaría contigo y que te daría todos los hijos que quisieras, es bastante rara.

—Cállate, no me lo recuerdes. Además no quiero mocosos y no me quiero casar con esa loca. Así fuera el Arcángel San Miguel quien la trajo al mundo, me importa una mierda lo que ella desee, solo quiero que me ayude con esta guerra.

—¿Cómo la conociste? —preguntó Armin, lleno de curiosidad. Él había escuchado ese nombre cuando sus armas les fueron entregadas y en esa época Hanji y Levi habían sido enviados a Japón, pero no sabía si había sido antes o después de eso.

—Fue en ese viaje a Japón, mi querido Armin —dijo Hanji con una risotada—. Ai es cinco años mayor que Levi, pero quedó prendida de él cuándo lo conoció. Es la maestra en el arte de la espada —contó Hanji con mucho entusiasmo.

Todos se dieron cuenta de la mirada llena de fastidio de Levi y vieron cómo se alejó del grupo, así que Hanji sin pensarlo mucho empezó a contar esos meses con la señorita Ai.

 _-Flashback-_

— _Esto es una mierda. ¿Por qué tenemos que venir desde Roma hasta Japón por entrenamiento? He aprendido esgrima, ¿qué tan diferente es eso del arte de un samurái?_ _—gruñó_ _Levi lleno de fastidio._

— _Vamos, enano, fueron órdenes de Pixis, y tú solo podrías llegar a matar a todos si te sacan el mal genio, por eso me enviaron contigo._

 _El resto del camino fue en silencio. Finalmente llegaron a un sendero donde una enorme casa se veía al fondo. Al acercarse a la entrada principal, se percataron de una joven de hermoso cabello negro liso, con un kimono antiguo, ojos negros como la noche, pero su piel era blanca, diferente a los de la región._

— _Sean bienvenidos a la mansión Asakura. Soy Asakura Ai, cabeza de esta familia, enviada por el Arcángel Gabriel, heredera de su sable impregnado de justicia, experta en las artes de la espada estilo samurái. Según lo que me han indicado seré su maestra._

— _Mucho gusto, eres toda una princesa_ _—_ _Hanji la abrazó con esmero y la saludó con besos en ambas mejillas, mientras la joven solo reía un poco sorprendida por tal muestra de afecto_ _—._ _Ese que ves ahí es Levi, es el líder del escuadrón en Roma._

 _La joven solo abrió sus ojos como si hubiera visto un ser de cuentos de hadas, era hermoso a su vista._

— _Un placer, Levi, siéntete como en casa._

— _Esto es una mierda, el calor es insoportable y si esta fuera mi casa no se vería una sola mota de polvo, y desde aquí puede decir que no es así. Quiero que el entrenamiento sea rápido, quiero regresar._

 _Ai se sorprendió por la forma de hablar del joven y los llevó a sus respectivas habitaciones rápidamente. Les pidió que se cambiaran la ropa por la del entrenamiento, pero Levi de inmediato se negó diciendo que por sus "votos" era imposible y Hanji lo confirmó._

 _Unas semanas pasaron y Levi seguía sin poder quitarle la katana a la señorita Ai; ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había sido derrotado._

— _Te propongo algo_ _—dijo la joven viendo cómo el azabache la_ _miraba lleno de desprecio_ _—._ _Si no logras quitarme la katana en esta batalla, tendrás que casarte conmigo y dejarme ser la madre de tus hijos._

— _Sabes que es imposible para mí y no estoy interesado en ese trato tan asqueroso. ¿Sabes cuántos gérmenes me pasarías si te diera el permiso de hacer algo así?_

— _Imposible no es, querido Levi. Solo debo hablar con mi Arcángel y si es viable te darán permiso y podemos formar una hermosa familia._

— _Me das asco, no tendría una relación con una anciana como tú y mucho menos permitiría que me pasaras tus asquerosos gérmenes en un acto tan desagradable como el sexo. Jódete sola_ _—_ _se levantó con la intención de dejar el tema finalizado._

— _¿Tienes miedo, bebé? Sabes que no vas a ganarme, pero si lo haces te dejaré regresar a Roma._

— _No me digas bebé, anciana, y no tengo miedo. Vamos, acabemos con esta idiotez que te has inventado._

 _Se pusieron en posición de combate y fue Levi el que se lanzó contra la japonesa. No pensaba permitir que le pasara gérmenes con esa idea de darle hijos._

 _El combate demoró más de una hora, ambos estaban decididos a mantener sus ideales y deseos en el resultado._

 _Levi chasqueó fuertemente su lengua y en ese momento logró arrebatarle la katana a la chica, para posicionarse después sobre ella y colocar el filo en su cuello._

— _Gané. No te mato porque me castigarían por ese hecho y además puede que en un futuro te necesite en el campo de batalla._

— _Levi, no importa los métodos que use, te hare mío, recuérdalo._

 _Este la miró con más asco y se retiró a su habitación. Tomó su maleta, guardó todo y salió de ahí como un fugitivo. Hanji solo pudo seguirlo y esperar que las palabras de Ai fueran mentira._

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

Levi veía el sitio de encuentro a lo lejos. Estaba ansioso, sabía que su final no estaba tan lejos, y que sin importar lo que pasara ellos debían ganar.

Había escuchado a Hanji con su estúpida historia y recordó cómo esos ojos lo observaban a la distancia, como cada vez que entraba al onsen* ese demonio aparecía para conversar y decirle cómo planeaba matarlo, como esos labios no le producían asco sino una satisfacción que creía no tener. Y las veces en que Eren lo cuidaba en las noches cuando sus predicciones aparecían y lo hacían sufrir, cómo le susurraba al oído que todo estaría bien.

Sabía que él cumpliría su palabra, que lo mataría antes que la loca de su hermana lo hiciera.

—Enano, los Arcángeles ya deben estar ahí, sé respetuoso.

—Cuatro ojos de mierda me, vuelves a llamar así y no llegas a verlos, porque te mato en este momento.

La nombrada empezó a reírse como desquiciada y se adelantó a llegar. Sabía que su amigo necesitaba comer algo y ella siempre era la que le preparaba sus alimentos.

" _No te voy a dejar morir, Levi. Tengo una deuda contigo, te protegeré."_

* * *

En el centro de la Iglesia San Vicente de Paul, los sacerdotes negros habían purificado todo el recinto, ya que los siete Arcángeles habían sido enviados a ayudar en la guerra.

El trabajo era arduo, pues no podían dejar una sola mancha de impureza en el recinto. Ellos eran los guardianes del cielo y no podían permitirse fallar.

Los fuertes pasos que se escuchaban en el corredor eran reconocidos por cualquier persona que ya haya estado en contacto con el ser más malhumorado que conocían: Levi.

—¿El trabajo ya está hecho? —azotó la puerta mientras preguntaba. Los demás al verlo supieron que no se encontraba en buen estado, ahora parecía un fantasma.

—Sí, señor Levi, nadie más aparte de usted podrá entrar a este recinto y ellos…

Fueron silenciados por una luz extremadamente brillante, pero hermosa. Todos se giraron a ver qué ocurría. El único que de inmediato se postró en sus rodillas fue Levi; al ver tal acto los demás sacerdotes oscuros lo imitaron.

Siete pares de pies se hicieron presentes en el recinto y el lugar adquirió una belleza al ser inundado por esa luz dorada.

—Es la primera vez, querido Levi, que nos honras con tu presencia —dijo Uriel.

—Siempre estoy presente en sus visitas, no entiendo a qué se refiere.

El Arcángel soltó una risa melodiosa.

—Es verdad, pequeño, pero tu presencia siempre ha sido agresiva, llena de dobles intenciones y con una lengua afilada. ¿Qué ha pasado?

El azabache bajó más la cabeza, su cuerpo le dolía más que antes, era una tortura y llevaba sin comer desde la noche anterior.

Los arcángeles se miraban entre ellos y no lograban entender la actitud del que creían era el más fuerte que habían enviado.

El silencio se hizo eterno y detrás de la puerta se escondía un escuadrón que seguía a Levi hasta el fin del mundo.

Hanji, Armin, Sasha y Jean prestaban atención a lo que ocurría. Habían recibido órdenes desde antes de partir rumbo a Francia que no debían ingresar si no eran bienvenidos por los arcángeles.

El escuadrón temía por la respuesta de su líder.

—Déjennos con Levi —dijo Gabriel algo desanimado.

Los sacerdotes se retiraron del recinto y giraron en el sentido contrario donde Hanji y los demás se encontraban. Estos suspiraron, sabían que si los veían los harían marcharse del lugar. Se inclinaron en la puerta en posiciones escalonadas para alcanzar a ver. Vieron como uno de esos seres con un traje naranja se inclinaba sobre Levi y colocaba su mano en su cabeza.

—Dime, Rivaille, ¿qué te ocurre?

—Solo me llamas Rivaille cuando te preocupas y no… no es nada.

—Eres un insolente, Rivaille, no deberías hablarle así a tu ángel guardián y protector —aseveró Zadkiel*.

Uriel observo a su compañero y negó con la cabeza. Sabían que él lo llamaba Levi el noventa por ciento de sus visitas, solo lo llamaba Rivaille cuando el joven se encontraba en una encrucijada interna.

Este retiró el velo de su cabeza y lo besó, como cuando este aún era un niño y las pesadillas lo atormentaban. Vieron como el azabache suspiraba pesadamente y levantaba su rostro.

—Eso es que el enano tiene hambre, el pequeñín no me quiso recibir nada —murmuró Hanji con una sonrisa pícara.

El resto del equipo cerraba sus ojos y negaba con la cabeza, de verdad esa mujer se pasaba de idiota.

—He visto mi muerte en esta batalla.

Todos los ojos se abrieron en una gran sorpresa, su escuadrón ahogó un grito y los Arcángeles inclinaron su cabeza.

—Un demonio de nombre Mikasa me ha encontrado. Tiene la posibilidad de abrir puertas inmensas y en esta que estamos esperando a que se abra, no solo las quimeras, demonios y torturadores podrán pasar, sino que el dios del inframundo podrá colocar sus pies en esta la tierra de los humanos.

—¿Hay posibilidades de ganar y que tu muerte solo sea un error en tus visiones? —preguntó Shamuel, con un tono lleno de preocupación.

—Según lo que vi, no… no ganaremos. Vi el mundo sumido en la oscuridad, los demonios gobernando y Nuestro Señor Dios, junto con ustedes, llorando lágrimas de sangre.

Los arcángeles sabían que él no mentía, sus visiones siempre habían sido perfectas, pero ellos eran los soldados más fuertes de Dios y no perderían la fe.

—Lucharemos hasta que nuestras fuerzas se agoten y te apoyaremos en lo que podamos —dijo Rafael, con un brillo en sus ojos.

—El Pandemónium llegará en cinco horas y nuestro ejército se está reuniendo, solo quiero descansar.

Los arcángeles empezaron a retirarse a las pequeñas habitaciones que se les habían creado.

—Levi, ¿hay algo más que quieras contarme? —preguntó Uriel, con el tono paternal que siempre tenía para él.

El azabache solo mantenía sus ojos puestos en los naranjas, no quería que él se enterara, temía que lo recriminara.

—Creo que me ena…enamoré —dijo en un susurro.

Uriel solo le sonrió y asintió para que siguiera contándole.

—Sé que no debería, que mis votos me lo impiden y que soy un siervo que está dispuesto a sacrificarse por la paz que Él desea, pero su presencia me llena de una felicidad que jamás había sentido. Amo ver sus ojos, su sonrisa, tocar su mano cuando entra en desesperación y he pensado en querer hacerlo feliz, con el fin que ese brillo que esconde…

—¿Crezca? —Levi lo observó anonadado, no podía creerlo—. Hablas del demonio de ojos diferentes, ¿verdad?

Levi asintió con vergüenza, tenía sus mejillas algo sonrosadas.

—Levi, la Madre del Cielo nos dijo esto: "Sus votos y su hábito son solo para protegerlo del mal, hacerlo invisible ante aquellos que quieran hacerle daño, él tiene derecho a enamorarse."

Sus ojos verde olivo empezaron a cerrarse por el dolor que sentía, pero al mismo tiempo de saber que su ángel guardián lo apoyaba hasta en el amor que sentía por ese demonio y al dormirse sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

Uriel solo lo sujetó en sus brazos mientras recordaba a ese bebé que había llevado y dejado en ese mundo cruel.

—Hanji y los demás, llévenlo a su habitación por favor. Cuando despierte, denle un excelente almuerzo, necesitará energía.

Los nombrados entraron y se acercaron con su cabeza inclinada, y al llegar al punto pudieron ver la belleza que sostenía a Levi.

Uriel lo entregó y se retiró. Al ver cómo esos jóvenes se retiraban con su niño, solo pudo suspirar.

—De verdad sabes cómo hacer las cosas, Señor mío y Dios mío, porque el amor que ese joven tiene por el demonio es tan puro que hasta siente el sufrimiento por el que está pasando.

* * *

Su cuerpo le dolía más de lo que pensaba, su castigo había sido terrible. El Leviatán le quitó un brazo y una pierna, también había perforado su vientre y su ojo no quería sanar.

Luzbel había entrado en la madrugada a ver cómo iba y le preguntó que si se arrepentía por mentirle, por engañarlo y le confesó que Mikasa ya le había descrito al joven enviado de Dios.

Como estaba sufriendo solo dijo que lo sentía y su señor le creyó.

—Debía decirle la verdad desde un comienzo, y solo mentir de vez en cuando —afirmó Alichino mientras le ayudaba con las curaciones.

—¿Qué sabes de mi madre?

—Una mujer de corazón puro, me invocó antes de morir y me hizo jurarle que te cuidaría y ayudaría con todo mi ser.

—¿Quién la mato y por qué te invocó?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Eren observaba a Alichino con impaciencia, sabía que esos días habían sido una mierda, pero las últimas palabras lo llenaron de fuerza, necesitaba saber la verdad.

—Desde antes de su muerte, ella había sido vendida a los mafiosos por tu padre. Debía obedecerles en todo lo que querían y cuando se negaba, tu padre la amenazaba con venderte y a tu hermana. Ella se negaba a creer que lo pudiera hacer, pero su miedo se incrementó cuando lo escuchó hablar con Kenny, y fue ahí que me llamó.

Eren mantenía su semblante serio, su hermoso ojo dorado empezaba a brillar con ese odio tan característico.

—La protegí hasta que su alma se quebró y se opuso a su comprador. Este sin piedad la ahogó, colocándole una almohada en su rostro. Después de eso empecé a vigilarte, pero tu madre no me permitió entrar a la casa, así que lo hacía desde la distancia y ese nefasto día llegó. Te seguí y Luzbel solo me aceptó como cuidador de la puerta.

Eren lloraba, cosa que había dejado de hacer muchos años atrás, y sujetó del brazo a Alichino, quien solo pudo abrazarlo.

—Ella te amaba y dijo que serías feliz. Hace unos años pude hablar con ella cuando estabas con Levi, y te envió esto —le tendió un cuarzo del mismo color que su ojo perdido—- Me pidió que te lo entregara cuando te sintieras indeciso, frustrado y sin entenderte.

Eren lo tomó en su mano, lo apretó fuertemente y agradecía a su madre el amor que aún sentía por él, sabiendo todo el sufrimiento que había causado.

La puerta se abrió y vio a su hermana ingresar, su rostro era más inerte que el de Levi y sus palabras lo sorprendieron.

—Luzbel me dio la misión de aniquilar a ese enano, tú debes guiar a los demonios a las partes más vulnerables.

—Déjame seguirte, quiero deshacerme de alguien personalmente y sé que estará pegada a ese idiota —sentenció con la serenidad que su ser le permitía.

Mikasa solo asintió, veía el odio en los ojos de su futuro esposo y con una señal hizo que Alichino saliera de la habitación.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del castaño, su nariz acariciaba su rostro y había momentos en los que depositaba besos en sus mejillas y labios. Él solo se dejó hacer, odiaba ese tacto, quería salir corriendo y vomitar, se sentía asqueado por cada caricia, por cada beso.

Mikasa bajo su pantalón y empezó a atender esa zona que solo él había usado para manipular, para satisfacer ese odio interno.

—Te amo, Eren, te haré feliz —lo decía con seguridad, mientras se quitaba su vestido negro y quedaba desnuda ante él.

Tomó las manos del castaño y las llevó a sus senos.

—Tócame, ámame, te daré todo lo que soy —y se inclinó para besarlo, pero el demonio giró su rostro.

—Aléjate, no estoy de humor, y por si no te has dado cuenta, no se me ha parado —intentó apartarla con delicadeza, pero la ira recorría su cuerpo y ese deseo que sentía ahora tenía el nombre de Levi.

—Eren, pero te necesito, quiero ser tuya, solo hazme el amor.

—Pídeselo al ser que te ha estado poseyendo en estos últimos días.

Ella abrió sus ojos, no sabía cómo se había enterado, pero se percató del odio en esas palabras. Se paró y se vistió con rapidez, mientras veía a Eren colocarse un buzo cuello tortuga ajustado a su cuerpo, unos pantalones negros desgastados en las rodillas y un gabán color vino tinto. Su parche cubría su ojo que todavía sangraba y sin advertirlo abrió sus alas y salió de su habitación.

Mikasa lo siguió, y vio cómo Alichino se le acercaba y le colocaba algo en su cuello. Sus celos se desbordaban, pero sabía que era el sirviente más fiel a Eren.

Y sin pensarlo se paró al lado izquierdo de Luzbel, mientras que Eren lo hacía al lado derecho. Los demonios estaban preparados para iniciar su misión. Se inclinó y recitó unas palabras llenas de odio, muerte y sufrimiento, abriendo la puerta más grande que se había visto desde el día de la apuesta.

—Hazlo, Eren —ordenó Luzbel, con una sonrisa macabra.

Este se agachó y abrió centenares de puertas en todas partes del mundo. Cuando lo hizo su corazón se sintió oprimido y sabía que estaba cometiendo un error.

Las puertas comenzaron a mostrar la luz de la tierra, y los demonios saltaron hacia ella mientras Alichino solo le susurraba: "Lo protegeré si eso es lo que desea". Su amo asintió y sin pensarlo ambos abrieron sus alas y salieron a la luz que llegaba del otro lado.

* * *

Todos en la iglesia corrían de un lado a otro, los temblores empezaron y Levi en su habitación solo oraba para que el mocoso de mierda cumpliera con su palabra. Acomodó su hábito, ajustó su katana y las pistolas que se le habían otorgado, y salió a paso firme. Quería confiar en lograrlo, que todo esto sería una pesadilla y lograría despertar.

—¡Escuadrón Rivaille, prepárense, saldremos en quince minutos! —gritó Hanji con toda la fuerza que podía, al fondo se escuchaban las mismas órdenes.

Levi se posicionó frente a su equipo, vio a los arcángeles sobre la iglesia, Gabriel con su espada en la entrada y empezó a dirigirse al mismo sitio.

Veía el miedo en los ojos de sus subordinados, se giró y los vio uno por uno.

—Regresaremos todos con vida, no quiero bajas. Si algo les molesta regresaremos, las guardas en la iglesia son irrompibles, esto es una batalla por la seguridad de la humanidad y la nuestra, las puertas se pueden cerrar y los demonios duermen en el día. ¡Seremos los vencedores!

Todos sonreían, sabían que Levi no los dejaría morir, nunca lo hizo ni en los momentos más difíciles, y salieron de la seguridad de los arcángeles y la iglesia.

En el centro de esa gran puerta vieron a Luzbel, su nueva adquisición Mikasa, y a Eren. Levi sintió quebrarse al ver su ojo de nuevo cubierto y sangrando.

Al lado de Levi aparecía Ai con su séquito de sacerdotisas y sin pensarlo besó su mejilla y le susurró:

—Un día de estos te haré mío.

Esto le sacó una mueca de asco al azabache.

Los demonios salían como una lluvia oscura, se dispersaban y buscaban cómo destruir todo lo que los rodeaba.

Los brazos de Luzbel se alzaron y señalaron al Arcángel Gabriel y empezó a reír a todo pulmón, la sangre de todos los allí presentes se heló y solo estaban listos a cualquier movimiento.

—Enviados de Dios, bienvenidos a mi nuevo reino —gritó Luzbel con orgullo—. Al reino del infierno en la tierra, los haré pagar por ir en mi contra.

—Deja de ser idiota, maldito ángel negro de mierda —gritó Levi con todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió—. ¡Mas bien bienvenido a la destrucción de tu Pandemónium!

—Insolente. ¡Que el Pandemónium comience!

Todos los demonios empezaron a atacar, las tropas divinas siguieron su camino de destrucción y Levi sin miedo se lanzó a la batalla seguido de sus amigos, porque nadie más que ellos estaría dispuesto a morir a su lado.

—Querida mía, a ese enviado quiero destruirlo yo —aseguró Luzbel con sus ojos puestos en Levi y el odio recorriéndole las venas—. Eren, dirige a los demonios, quiero que los exterminen a todos. Cuando sea el momento llévenlo al infierno —dijo antes de ingresar a su reino.

Levi observo rápidamente cómo Eren se paraba en uno de los arboles más altos y este solo asintió dándole la seguridad de que sería el quien le quitaría la vida.

Al viento que se llenaba de un olor a azufre gesticuló un "gracias" y siguió con su trabajo.

Eren lo entendió e hizo lo mismo aun sabiendo que él no lo vería gesticulando un:

"Te amo y te protegeré."

Pero no se percató que siete Arcángeles lo habían entendido a la perfección.

* * *

 **N/A:** Mm, bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo. Recibo todos lo tomatazos que me quieran mandar, espero que no sea muy tedioso para ustedes, perdón la demora de verdad pero tanto mi beta como yo estamos algo ocupadas.

Les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo, que este lleno de éxitos y mucho yaoi. Muchas gracias por sus lindos RVW, se que hay preguntas sobre el fic pero no se preocupes en el transcurso de la historia se responderán, de todo corazón gracias por seguirlo, las amo XDD

Espero que de verdad les siga gustando el fic, hago mi mayor esfuerzo. Le había dicho a la hermosa Ola-chan que en este cap Eren iba a pedirle a Levi que tuvieran una linda noche siendo Levi el seme, pero lo dudé porque quiero saber si les gustaría que el fic fuera de sukes XDD Espero su opinión.

Onsen*: en Japón hay sitios donde los encuentras, son los baños termales y hay habitaciones que tienen el onsen en la misma, así puede entrar tranquilamente sin compartirlo con otros huéspedes.

Zadkiel*: es uno de los siete arcángeles, en los siguientes capítulos se van a seguir nombrando por eso colocaré los nombres de todos. Hay que resaltar que cada uno de ellos tiene sus dones únicos y con funciones específicas. Sus nombres son Arcángel Miguel, Gabriel, Rafael, Uriel, Jofiel, Shamuel y Zadkiel.


	7. El dolor de las decisiones

**N/A:** Sigue dedicado a las mismas personas, de verdad espero que lo sigan leyendo y que les guste como va. A todas las personitas hermosas que lo leen, disfruten el capítulo.

Como es de aclarar los personajes son de la llama asesina.

A mi linda beta gracias por tomarte el tiempo de corregirlo -la abraza-

Advertencia: intento de lemon.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: El dolor de las decisiones**

Su ira se veía reflejada en ese ojo dorado, le incomodaba ver a esa mujer cerca de Levi, sentía su sangre hervir con cada movimiento que esa hacía para cubrirlo. Sabía que esos celos no debían existir, pues el azabache había asegurado que no le producía ni lástima, pero era una aliada y no podía ir en contra de los pedidos de Dios.

Quería quitarle la cabeza y empalarla para que todos se dieran cuenta que él era un príncipe del infierno y quien le había enseñado esa necesidad de posesividad era Asmodeo, un ángel caído que siguió a su señor hasta los confines del infierno.

—Señor, el amanecer está por llegar, no creo que sea buena idea que el ejército siga aquí —afirmó Alichino.

—Déjalos. Si mueren, es porque no son fuertes —sin embargo, la mirada de Eren estaba perdida en una asiática del equipo contrario.

—Levi está herido, señor, y la señorita Mikasa está esperando a que baje la guardia y cumplir con su orden.

Pero cualquier palabra se vio olvidada en el viento cuando de esa gran puerta Luzbel salió, con un tridente color rojo, una mirada feroz y determinación en cada paso que daba.

—¡Demonios! ¡Les ordeno regresar de inmediato, yo me haré cargo en el día con los príncipes infernales! —ordenó Luzbel, haciendo que todos esos seres asquerosos regresaran hacia las puertas y a sus principales príncipes acercarse a él.

Eren se paró al lado derecho como era costumbre y Alichino a su lado, Mikasa a su espalda y el tan amado servidor Asmodeo a su izquierda.

—Eren, quítate el parche —el castaño se sorprendió. Su señor odiaba ese ojo, pero sin dudarlo se lo descubrió rápidamente.

Abrió su ojo y confirmó que estaba completo de nuevo. Observó todo a su alrededor, a los soldados del cielo agrupándose; las heridas de Levi eran superficiales, pero el cansancio ya se le veía en su ojeras. Miró a su amo y le sostuvo la mirada.

Luzbel no apartaba esa fiera mirada del castaño, su desprecio a ese ojo era infinito igual que el odio hacia Dios.

—¿Puedes ver?

—Sí, amo —Levi no entendía lo que pasaba, pero veía la angustia en el demonio que estaba al lado del castaño, algo no iba bien.

—Dime quién es el enviado del Cielo que puede vencernos, no te equivoques.

Eren sabía a la perfección que su hermana le había dicho quién era, pues antes de retirarse se lo había confirmado, así que ahora estaba poniendo a prueba su lealtad. No quería señalarlo, era traicionar lo que sentía y su nuevo propósito.

Giró su cuerpo y observó a cada uno de los que tenía en frente, los arcángeles en lo alto de la iglesia, y los soldados defendiendo a la humanidad. Vio a Levi y se percató de la ansiedad que este tenía.

Pero esa expresión se vio desfigurada por una de terror, cuando vio a esa mujer de cabellos azabaches tomar a Eren por la espalda y colocar sus manos en su vientre.

—Amor mío, dile que es ese joven que tiene la katana celestial, el que está con el hábito, díselo —dijo Mikasa para después besar el cuello del castaño.

—Confírmalo, Eren, y hazlo ahora —reprochó Asmodeo con toda esa lujuria por sangre que estaba mostrando.

Negó con su cabeza, Luzbel no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—Que vea no quiere decir que pueda identificar, algo está fallando en mi ojo —murmuró finalmente y al girarse vio como esas manos con garras lo sujetaron.

—Espero que sea cierto —Luzbel digirió sus dejos al ojo esmeralda, arrancándolo de nuevo de su cavidad.

El demonio soltó un grito desgarrador mientras sus alas negras se abrían de improvisto, tratando de alejarse de su amo y señor. El dolor se intensificada cada vez que lo sacaba y se percató que se demoraba más en sanar. La sangre emanaba como una cascada, los soldados y arcángeles de Dios no podían ocultar su sorpresa.

—¡Tú! ¡Únete a mí y te prometo que no dañaré a tus compañeros! —aseveró Luzbel, señalando a Levi.

—¿Eres idiota o te haces el imbécil? ¿Crees que con ese contrato tan falso como tu sonrisa lo voy a aceptar? Solo eres la misma mierda egocéntrica que Dios expulsó de su reino, eres esa mierda que voy a exterminar, así sea lo último que haga, maldito bastardo.

Luzbel alzó su tridente y con un solo movimiento dio la orden de atacar.

Eren intentó levantarse, correr y ayudar a Levi, pero una espada le fue atravesada en su vientre, sujetándolo al piso.

—Él quiere que veas cómo mata a ese —le dijo Asmodeo desde su posición. Él era superior y podía hacer con Eren lo que quisiera. Su mirada se giró a la batalla, eran fuertes, pero su amo era atemorizante.

Asmodeo se unió a la batalla, San Gabriel se encargó de él. Las espadas soltaban chispas por la fuerza que se ejercía en ellas.

Levi luchaba con Mikasa y se mantenía igual de seguro que siempre. Sacerdotes oscuros corrieron hacia la puerta, ya que nadie la custodiaba, para empezar con sus rezos en el lugar. La luz alrededor de ese abismo negro no dejaba nada a la imaginación de los que podían ver el interior, sufrimiento y dolor. De pronto, un arcángel vestido de naranja descendió de la cúpula de la iglesia, su aura era parecida a la de Levi.

—Arcángel Uriel, no podemos cerrarla, la fuerza demoniaca es mayor a nuestras capacidades —¿Uriel?, se preguntaba el castaño. Sabía que había escuchado ese nombre en algún sitio.

Un pergamino empezó a rodear la puerta y de esos labios empezaron a surgir palabras en un idioma que nunca había escuchado. La puerta se fue cerrando lentamente, pero era resistente.

—¡Rivaille, ven ahora! —grito el arcángel, haciendo que en la batalla se encargaran de reemplazar a Levi, siendo Ai la que empezó a luchar con Mikasa. El demonio vio cómo el azabache corría al lado de ese ser.

—¿En qué te ayudo?

—Vierte sangre en el pergamino mientras continúo con la oración. No se cerrará toda, pero evitaremos que Luzbel siga aquí.

Levi asintió y con su katana hizo un corte en su muñeca, permitiendo que la sangre fluyera y empezara a unirse con ese pergamino y junto con las plegarias del arcángel, la luz se intensificó.

—¡Señor, la puerta se cierra! —avisó Mikasa, haciendo que Luzbel y Asmodeo entraran lo más rápido posible. La puerta se quedó reducida a un tamaño para que solo demonios de poder promedio ingresaran.

Mikasa se alejó, custodiando que nadie más intentara cerrar lo que quedaba, no lo permitiría.

Uriel tomó a Levi en brazos, pues sabía que estaba débil, y cuando pasó al lado del demonio que perdía sangre en cantidades solo enterneció su mirada y le susurró que él estaría bien.

Los soldados celestiales entraron mientras Mikasa ardía en rabia y odio. Vio cuando Alichino retiró la espada del castaño mientras le susurraba algo al oído, lo cual hizo que sus celos se intensificaran. Alichino sujetó a su amo de la cintura y colocando su brazo sobre sus hombros desapareció, dejando a la azabache completamente sola.

* * *

Sentía las manos de Hanji en sus muñecas y en sus heridas, su fuerza se había ido cuando ayudó a Uriel, pero en su mente seguía la imagen del castaño. El grito de dolor y verlo con esa espada lo estaba enloqueciendo.

—Levi, descansa, será lo mejor. Ya te estamos colocando sangre, así que te repondrás en un par de horas —escuchó decir a su amiga, pero su voz se escuchaba lejos, como si estuviera a tres cuadras.

 _¿Estará bien Eren?,_ era lo que pensaba mientras su mente lo llevaba de vuelta a ese entrenamiento en Japón.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Cuando entró en el onsen, sabía que lo estaban observando desde las sombras, ya estaba acostumbrado._

— _Si quieres decir algo, solo sal de ahí y ven —afirmó viendo hacia las sombras que los árboles generaban a esa hora de la noche._

— _¿Tanto así sientes mi presencia? Eres increíble, ya entiendo el miedo de mi señor —dijo un castaño con su mirada clavada en el cuerpo desnudo del azabache._

— _Cállate, mocoso de mierda, solo ya me acostumbre a que estés cerca. ¿Por qué lo llamas tu señor?_

— _Él me cuido, me llevó al príncipe Asmodeo para ser entrenado, me dio el hogar que perdí, me dio confianza y fuerza, le debo todo lo que soy a él —respondió a la vez que se retiraba la ropa para ingresar al onsen con el azabache._

 _La mirada de Levi estaba pegada a esos ojos que decían todo con respeto, pero al mismo tiempo miedo. Amaba esa mirada, llena de confianza en él y en lo que podía hacer._

— _Eres un idiota, nunca le entregues tu alma a un demonio y menos al rey del infierno. Solo saldrás lastimado si lo traicionas._

— _Puede ser cierto, he visto sus castigos y créeme, no son nada agradables —sus labios temblaron en esa sonrisa falsa._

— _Yo te daré la libertad que quieres, Eren —su mirada fue un torrente de emociones cuando escuchó su nombre salir con tanta ternura de esos finos labios._

 _Levi se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el demonio, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía con más fuerza. Tomó ese bello rostro infantil entre sus blancas manos y con sus pulgares acarició las mejillas._

— _Uriel dice que la libertad te la puede dar una caricia de una persona especial. Cuando era niño y mis predicciones eran crueles, él venia y esperaba a que me durmiera. También la Señora del Cielo lo hacía, me acunaba en sus hermosos brazos y acariciaba mi cabeza —empezó a hacer lo mismo, su mano acarició esas hebras castañas, suaves y sedosas, con un aroma agradable._

 _Ambos estaban desnudos en ese pequeño espacio lleno de agua. Eren abrazó al azabache y posó sus labios en su vientre. El cuerpo contrario se erizó, haciendo que el castaño soltara una sonrisa suave y dulce. Se moría por tomarlo en ese momento, pero sabía que no debía porque su misión era matarlo._

 _Lo alejó de su cuerpo acaramelado mientras sus ojos brillaban con cada estrella que los iluminaban. Sabía que ese amor era prohibido, pero necesitaba demostrarle al castaño que podía llegar a ser feliz antes de cumplir su cometido._

 _Su pequeño cuerpo se vio envuelto en los fuertes brazos de su acompañante, y sin pensarlo dos veces dejó que este tomara posesión de sus labios. El beso fue demandante, la lengua del castaño recorría cada parte de su boca, sus manos acariciaban su espalda, haciéndole sentir un millón de sensaciones que en su vida se había imaginado sentir. La lengua acaricio sus labios y en esa mirada vio un brillo peculiar, un brillo que lo hacía ver más hermoso de lo que ya era._

— _Levi, dime qué carajos me estás haciendo —dijo lo anterior recostando su frente en el hombro del azabache—. Cada vez que te veo, que te siento, quiero monopolizarte, quiero matarte para tenerte a mi lado, pero si lo hago tu belleza se perderá en lo asqueroso que es el infierno._

— _Solo es tu necesidad de matarme, es todo, algún día lo harás —mintió. Sabía que ambos sentían algo por el otro, pero no podía darse esperanzas en una guerra como esa._

 _Después de esa conversación, el castaño debía irse._

" _Mataré a esa bruja si te pone un dedo encima."_

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

Sabía que su habitación estaba alejada de todos los demás, pues su obsesión con la limpieza había generado que siempre lo dejaran en su mundo perfecto y lógicamente él no se colocaba bravo frente al tema.

La cicatrización era lenta, pues los cortes que esa mujer le hizo eran perfectos, como si los hiciera con un bisturí.

No entendía por qué sus recuerdos lo traicionaban, no necesitaba sentirse de ese modo, Eren le servía al demonio y no sentía nada por él.

Su cabeza seguía doliéndole y también las suturas que Hanji le había hecho, se dio cuenta que aún le estaba entrando sangre por el catéter, así que su posibilidad de moverse era limitada.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta lo regresaron de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién es?

—Señor Levi, necesito que me permita dejar a mi amo con usted. Sus heridas siguen sin sanar, aunque la hemorragia ya se detuvo —afirmó la voz detrás de la puerta—. Eren está muy débil y no puedo dejarlo con la señorita Mikasa.

Lev abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba aquello. Se recompuso y dijo en voz alta:

—Entra —vio a un ser muy hermoso ingresar por la puerta llevando a cuestas a un castaño maltrecho—. ¿Por qué no lo llevas al infierno?

—Si lo hago, estoy seguro de que lo castigaran más. Aunque Asmodeo fue un ángel, su crueldad hacia aquellos que cree que lo han traicionado es temible y no creo que pueda aguantar otro castigo. Con el Leviatán ya ha tenido suficiente.

Levi abrió sus ojos oliva, no podía creer lo que oía y solo le indicó a ese ser que acostara a Eren en la cama. Alichino no dudó en hacerlo y después se fue.

* * *

Las pérdidas humanas habían sido mínimas. Hanji junto con su equipo médico, se habían esforzado por sanar a sus compañeros, pero un solo toque de los arcángeles cerraba las heridas profundas.

—¿Cómo está Rivaille? —preguntó el arcángel cubierto de luz.

—Sus heridas no son profundas, pude ayudarlo, pero le falta mucha sangre aun —dijo preocupada.

Lo vio retirarse. Para ella era increíble ver que nunca tocaban el suelo, pero se movían normalmente, eran realmente bellos.

Hanji revisó que sus compañeros de grupo se encontraran descansando y vio a Ai cerca del camino que llevaba a la habitación de Levi, así que se acercó a ella lo más rápido posible.

—No está permitido estar cerca de Levi, son órdenes de su arcángel —dijo Hanji con una dulce sonrisa, tratando de parecer relajada.

—Necesito saber si está bien, señorita Hanji, de verdad lo amo y solo quiero cuidarlo en este momento.

—No es posible, el arcángel lo cuidará y no solo él, según palabras de Gabriel, la Señora del Cielo vendrá a ayudarlo.

Los ojos de Ai se abrieron en gran sorpresa, Hanji supo que esas palabras le habían dado a entender que no podría estar más cerca de Levi, sino en el campo de batalla.

Los fuertes pasos de la asiática resonaban en el recinto, la desesperación se le notaba en el rostro, a Hanji no le agradaba porque para ella solo era una niña mimada.

* * *

Había sentido una presencia junto a su niño, así que tocó a la puerta y escuchó el permiso del azabache.

Al entrar no se sorprendió con lo que veía: el pelinegro en la silla y un demonio mal herido en su cama. Se notaba que había intentado sanar sus heridas, pero nada había funcionado.

—Rivaille, si estás débil, no puedes ayudar a otros. Te lo he dicho desde que tienes memoria. Ahora explícame qué está pasando con el joven.

—Alguien lo trajo, dijo que no lo podía llevar al infierno o sería castigado de nuevo. Su herida seguía sangrando aunque ese idiota dijo que no, no sana a la velocidad de un demonio y ya intenté ayudarlo.

Uriel poso sus ojos en el azabache, entendía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pues el ser que estaba en su cama era ese al que él amaba, ese ser que calmaba sus miedos en las noches cuando estaba solo.

Vio como el hombre que consideraba el más fuerte temblaba ante su impotencia, ante un miedo que se auto infligía y sobre todo veía la humanidad que se había encargado de ocultar ese rostro sin expresiones.

—Rivaille, solo puedo sanarte a ti. Al demonio me es imposible, ningún arcángel podrá hacerlo, no tenemos ese permiso y menos el poder —sintió esas manos llenas de calor posarse en su cabeza, su fuerza empezó a recobrarse y sus miedos se intensificaron.

Vio los ojos del arcángel cerrarse y gesticular algo que no comprendió, sabía que ellos se comunicaban en otras lenguas y él por su boca afilada jamás pudo tener ese don. Esas manos que conocía desde niño se alejaron de él y solo vio cómo salía de su habitación.

Tomó su crucifijo con ambas manos y lo colocó en su frente. Había cogido esa costumbre cuando sus pesadillas lo perseguían hasta cuando sus ojos se abrían, porque después de hacerlo veía unos diamantes dorados y esmeralda pidiéndole que se calmara, que nada le pasaría.

—¿Por qué te llama Rivaille? Siempre he tenido esa duda… —escuchó esa voz acaramelada, algo queda pero era su voz. Se acercó a la cama y lo observó, pensaba que su cabeza le estaba haciendo una mala jugada y vio cómo ese ojo se abría con esfuerzo.

—Se supone que ese es mi verdadero nombre, pero la Señora del Cielo siempre me ha llamado Levi. Solo él lo usa, cuando Hanji o Pixis lo usan es porque están de mal humor.

—Ya entiendo, pero creo que Levi suena mejor —soltó un jadeo al momento en que la herida se volvía a abrir con cada pequeño movimiento que hacía.

—No te muevas, debo cerrar la he…

—No sanará tan fácilmente. La espada de Asmodeo tiene un veneno bastante interesante y solo es cuestión de tiempo. No conozco a alguien que pueda cerrar esas heridas tan fácilmente.

Levi corrió hacia su botiquín de primeros auxilios, por lo menos evitaría que la hemorragia siguiera. Odiaba donde su amiga lo colocaba, pues a él le costaba trabajo alcanzarlo, así que con un fuerte golpe en el mueble, hizo que cayera en sus manos.

—Las cosas, querido hijo, no se tratan a las patadas —se volvió a esa dulce voz que siempre lo trataba con tanto amor—. Cariño, es un placer verte.

Y extendió sus hermosos brazos hacia el azabache, el cual no dudó en refugiarse en ellos. Amaba ese aroma a rosas, por eso las cultivaba con tanto esmero y la calidez que le generaba era similar a la que Eren producía en su interior.

El demonio había quedado pasmado desde que vio a esa hermosa mujer sentarse en el sitio donde Levi había estado, observándolo con cariño e intriga, y cuando pateó la pared ella soltó una pequeña risa que al castaño se le había hecho "especial". La voz era tranquilizadora y ver al contrario correr a sus brazos le había producido unos celos terribles.

—Señora mía y madre de todos, ¿qué hace aquí? —Eren se sorprendió por el respeto con el que le hablaba—. Este no es un lugar apropiado, está en peligro.

—Cierto arcángel que está cubierto por la luz me dijo que un ser que él no podía sanar estaba muriendo, y que tú estabas tratando de ayudarlo, así que vine a ver quién era y mira qué linda sorpresa. Es Eren Jeager, el alma que buscamos hace años.

El castaño enarcó una ceja con lo anterior mencionado, esa mujer lo conocía y aseguraba que lo habían buscado.

Levi pasaba su mirada de Eren a María, no entendía qué pasaba y al parecer el castaño tampoco.

Pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera hacer una pregunta, una de esas hermosas manos se posó en la herida de Eren y esta empezó a sanar. La luz que se desprendía del toque era un color celeste que iluminaba toda la habitación, la sangre se detuvo y la herida desapareció.

El hermoso cuerpo acaramelado volvía a mostrar su belleza y perfección, la herida solo había dejado una pequeña cicatriz y sintió cómo esas manos retiraban su parche. Los dedos parecían pétalos de rosas al tacto con sus párpados, el aroma era igual al que Levi llevaba en su piel y ese rostro no mostraba temor alguno.

—Un ojo tan perfecto y hermoso, rechazado por tu señor y por ti. Le temes y eso hace las cosas más difíciles, ¿verdad?

—Es un ojo maldito, solo traerá desgracia a mi vida.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Ver a Levi te ha causado desgracia? —vio la mirada del castaño, sabía que esa sola pregunta podría cambiar la forma de pensar y entendería mejor.

—No…

—El amor no es pecado, no es debilidad. Es confianza y apoyo y yo te daré la posibilidad de ver la verdadera esencia de mi pequeño.

Besó ambos ojos y sin más que decir la Madre del Cielo se fue.

El aroma seguía presente en la habitación, a Levi no le incomodaba, pero Eren sentía una sensación algo familiar. Se fijó en el azabache y se dio cuenta de que solo estaba con un pantalón algo grande para él, su cabello con el mismo corte militar y esa piel blanca como la nieve cubierta de heridas y un cuerpo bien formado.

—Se parece a ti —el azabache volteó a mirarlo, no entendía lo que decía y el castaño se percató de la duda que generaba—. Me refiero a que las caricias de ella se parecen a las tuyas, me tranquilizan.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del aludido, la cual despertó una necesidad en Eren, tan desenfrenada que de un salto estaba frente al menor.

Quería gritarle al mundo que ese joven le hacía sentir vivo, que lo amaba, pero lo más probable es que él no sintiera lo mismo, lo intimidaba desde joven, ahora debía solo despreciarlo.

—Quiero que sepas algo antes de volver a ser los enemigos que se supone somos. No quiero tu respuesta, solo… solo quiero que lo sepas, ¿de acuerdo? —vio al más bajo asentir con un hermoso sonrojo en su rostro—. Creo que me he enamorado de ti.

Y con esas palabras Eren besó desesperadamente a Levi, casi salvaje, vio cómo el azabache respondía al beso, cómo acariciaba su espalda y soltaba suspiros llenos de placer y satisfacción. Lo alzó y colocó sobre su cadera, sintiendo cómo esas piernas se enredaban en él, impidiéndole moverse. Fue hasta la cama y empezó a repartir besos en ese cuello sabor a rosas, las manos del azabache recorrían cada parte del castaño, haciéndolo sentir unas corrientes eléctricas en su espina.

Sus labios empezaron a descender y al llegar a la clavícula la mordió con fuerza, sintiendo cómo ese hermoso cuerpo se arqueaba. Su mano jugueteó con uno de los pezones, lo estimulaba con las yemas de sus dedos mientras los jadeos de Levi se hacían más seductores de lo que imaginó. Con su otra mano bajó los pantalones y comenzó a estimular su pene. Sabía que debía detenerse, que infectaría a ese hermoso ser con su asquerosa esencia, pero no podía, necesitaba el calor del menor.

Bajó su boca a la extensión del azabache y sin pensarlo la introdujo lentamente en su cavidad. Su lengua jugaba por cada rincón, mientras que con sus manos intentaba dilatar la entrada. Sintió las manos del azabache sujetar sus cabellos, los acariciaba con necesidad y de vez en cuando tocaba sus cuernos. Lo amaba, de verdad lo hacía, y no importaba qué, estaría a su lado, no dejaría que Luzbel lo tocara, eso nunca.

—Eren, por… por favor, detente, si… continuas así voy a correrme —dijo entre jadeos bastantes sugestivos para el castaño.

Retiró su boca del miembro de Levi y con todo el cuidado que podía generar, se posicionó en medio de las piernas del azabache, subió una de sus piernas hasta sus labios y empezó a besarla mientras entraba en ese cuerpo. Vio lágrimas caer de los ojos color oliva, y al detenerse sintió cómo la otra pierna lo empujaba para que continuara.

Y cuando su miembro ya estaba en el interior del azabache soltó un pequeño gruñido, haciendo que el menor lo tomara de sus cuernos y lo guiara hasta sus labios. El beso le trasmitía el amor del azabache, sabía que no era débil, pero verlo así debajo de él le hacía pensar que él en verdad podía llegar a amar.

Levi movió sus caderas, dándole a entender que podía continuar con su trabajo. Sujetó sus caderas y empezó un vaivén algo errático, pero que llegaba a satisfacer al azabache como era debido, pues cada vez que entraba en el cuerpo lo hacía gemir más fuerte, estaba tocando un punto que enloquecía al más bajo.

Esas manos blancas empezaron a acariciar su cuerpo, tocaba sus lindos botones y acariciaba su extensión, haciendo que los sonidos se volvieran más lascivos y escucharlo pedirle más hacía que su cabeza se volviera un lienzo con el rostro de Levi pintado en él.

—¡Haaa, Eren, ahí! Se siente muy bien… Dios, te amo, Eren…

Al escuchar eso no pudo más que acelerar el ritmo y perderse en un beso. Levi lo abrazó y en ese doloroso pero placentero mordisco que el azabache propicio en su labio inferior hizo que se viniera dentro, y al sentir todo lo que lo inundaba su compañero lo acompañó al instante.

* * *

Se sentía lleno de vida, con tantas emociones recorriéndole su cuerpo que solo podía pensar que viviría por ver de nuevo al demonio en ese estado de éxtasis. Acarició las hebras castañas y sintió esos brazos alrededor de él y la respiración sobre su vientre.

—Levi, creo que acabo de conocer el paraíso y lastimosamente regresé —escuchó una pequeña risa porvenir del azabache, haciendo que lo abrazara más fuerte.

—Aparte de mocoso idiota, ahora eres cursi, por eso no es bueno salir con mocosos hormonales.

La mirada de Eren se intensificó y eso hacía que Levi se sintiera satisfecho. El castaño se había acostumbrado a sus malos tratos, y eso lo hacía más que especial.

—Rivaille, tenemos problemas —se escuchó la voz de su compañera—. Uriel me dijo que estabas con Eren, ¿puedo entrar?

Ambos se levantaron lo más rápido posible del lecho, Eren se colocó sus ropas y ayudó a Levi con las suyas, se acostó en la cama y el azabache abrió.

—Sigue y cuéntame.

—Un placer volver a verte, Eren, me alegra que ya no estés sangrando —comentó con una sonrisa y el demonio solo asintió.

—Habla de una puta vez, Hanji.

—Mikasa ha estado haciendo hasta lo imposible por hacer que la puerta permita el paso de Luzbel. Ai la ha estado vigilando, pero si ella continúa en ese papel, lo más probable y según los arcángeles es que en unos dos o tres días él pueda ingresar a la tierra.

—Pero si demoramos todo ese tiempo, él nos acabará, no resistiremos la entrada de tantos demonios y menos cuando por cada oración de esa mujer se abre otra puerta.

—Exacto, y él no vendrá por nosotros, tu equipo. Viene por ti.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Eren sabía de la tenacidad de su hermana y el rencor que Luzbel tenía por Levi, había aumentado desde que el azabache le contestó.

La lluvia apareció repentinamente, Hanji miraba a Levi con preocupación, sabía que él debía hacerse cargo de Mikasa.

—Nos reagruparemos. Estaré con Ai para luchar con la mocosa. El problema eres tú, Eren —el nombrado volteó a verlo con un interrogante dibujado en toda su cara—. Es tu hermana y tu prometida, y si la mato su alma desaparecerá, pues fue desterrada del cielo.

Vieron cómo el castaño colocaba sus manos en la cabeza, tratando de pensar pues era una decisión difícil.

—Da igual, mátala. Esa mujer dejó de ser mi hermana desde que llegó al infierno y se acostó con Luzbel. Además, nunca la vería como mi prometida, era mi hermana y quiero recordarla por lo que fue, no por este ser —Hanji posó una de sus manos en los mechones castaños, estaba sorprendida con la madurez con la que hablaba.

—Ok, Hanji, tú estarás con Sasha, Armin y Jean. Les diremos a algunas sacerdotisas de Ai que estén con ustedes, los sacerdotes oscuros se van a movilizar para cerrar las puertas. Trataremos de llamar la atención de los más fuertes y así acabar con ellos. Iré a darme un baño y cambiarme, saldremos lo más pronto posible.

Eren observaba al azabache tan fijamente mientras se retiraba que Hanji lo notó, y una dulce sonrisa estiró sus labios.

—Erencito, no dejaré que muera, eso te lo aseguro.

—Yo tampoco lo dejaré morir, no dejaré que mi amo coloque un solo dedo encima de él —tomó la mano de Hanji y la apretó con fuerza—. Levi es esa luz que perdí hace años en esa casa que se hacía llamar mi hogar y esa mansión que me arrebató la vida. Solo lo necesito para no matar más.

Hanji lo abrazó tan fuertemente que el demonio se sorprendió, sentía esas manos acariciar su cabeza y se sentía bien.

—Gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por él. Desde su niñez hasta lo que hiciste en Alemania, Levi no puede salir fácilmente de sus visiones y tú siendo un demonio lograbas calmar esa angustia, esa desesperación y llenaste la soledad que lo abrigaba.

—Aléjate de él, cuatro ojos de mierda, puedes pegarle alguna de tus enfermedades raras y lo estropearías —dijo Levi jalando a Hanji de su blusa y llevándola hasta la puerta—. Ve e informa los cambios, estaré ahí en diez minutos.

Hanji se despidió de Eren con un fuerte movimiento de manos y le mandó un beso, haciendo reír al castaño, pero al darse cuenta de cómo estaba el azabache sus mejillas se pusieron rojas hasta sus orejas. No dejaba nada a la imaginación pues solo una toalla cubría sus partes íntimas.

Levi se terminó de secar mientras esos ojos no se apartaban de su cuerpo, seguían cada movimiento que generaba y eso le gustaba, sabía que si debía morir sería por esas manos.

—No olvides tu promesa, mocoso idiota, no quiero morir en manos de esa loca —dijo mientras se colocaba el crucifijo y ajustaba su katana.

—No te preocupes, cumpliré mi palabra —ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, como si fuera la última vez que se verían. Eren se levantó y por debajo del velo, estiró la mano para alzar ese rostro que amaba y lo besó suavemente.

El azabache rompió el beso y salió de su habitación. No volteó a mirar, pues vio esos ojos perderse bajo la lluvia. Suspiró y siguió con su camino; la lluvia no iba a cesar por un buen tiempo.

* * *

—Me opongo a dejar a mi señora sola, ese no podrá cuidarla mientras están con ese demonio —gritó una de las sacerdotisas de Ai.

—Cállate, Riko, son órdenes del líder, si él así lo dispone debemos hacerlo. Debemos acabar con ella para evitar que Luzbel vuelva a colocar sus asquerosos pies en la tierra. Solo luchó unos minutos y pudo herir a la mitad de los que estábamos ahí —dijo la asiática con toda la rabia que le producía recordar.

La gran puerta se abrió, dejando entrar al azabache con esa mirada fría y decidida. Ai solo pudo sonreír de verlo bien.

—¡Levi, si salimos de esta batalla de verdad cásate conmigo! —gritó, y los espectadores y los arcángeles quedaron en completo silencio.

—Deja de decir idioteces, no me casaría con alguien como tú y la verdad no creo que salga de esta. Nos moveremos de inmediato, se han abierto muchas puertas y los demonios han empezado a generar estragos. Quiero a todos preparados para morir.

—¡Sí, señor! —gritaron los miembros de su grupo y los sacerdotes oscuros al unísono, pero las asiáticas lo observaban con ira.

—Nosotros los apoyaremos, especialmente en sanarlos. Seremos su escudo para evitar bajas —afirmó San Rafael.

Ai se hizo al lado del azabache, eso que él le había hecho sentir era incomparable, la hacía sentir completa, pero odiaba su forma de expresarse.

—Como me gustaría que tu lengua no fuera tan afilada —murmuró Ai.

—Si no te gusta esa parte de mí, puedes joderte sola, porque no la cambiaré por alguien como tú —afianzó el paso y los demás empezaron a seguirlo en silencio.

El exterior se veía más lúgubre por la lluvia, los truenos y rayos, el frío se sentía con cada paso que daban y fue ahí que la vieron, acurrucada en esa puerta que solo dejaba pasar demonios de poca monta.

Se esforzaba en hacerla más grande, pero ese agujero se movía muy poco. Vieron al demonio de cabellos castaños y parche en el ojo acercarse, su torso desnudo, llamaba la atención de todas las mujeres, pues nunca habían visto a un demonio con esas características.

—¡Mikasa, ángel caído por traición, te voy a matar en este mismo instante! —gritó Levi, llamando la atención de la nombrada.

—Eres un humano insolente, que cree que por tener el fuego de Dios podrá matarme. No estoy dispuesta a seguir tus juegos cuando mi trabajo es traer a mi señor.

—Debes ir, Mikasa. No fueron ordenes de Luzbel de que acabaras con ese ser —intervino Eren, sorprendiéndola—. Alichino ayudará a abrir la puerta, ahora cumple con tu misión. Así cuando él muera, tú y yo podremos estar juntos —dijo con una sonrisa era cruel y codiciosa, y eso le gustaba a Mikasa. Se acercó a él y lo besó.

Hanji y Levi veían la escena desde su posición. Entendían que era parte del plan para que ella se alejara, pero ninguno de ellos se imaginaba qué podría llegar a pasar si esa mujer moría.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lamento la demora, de verdad trato de escribir lo más rápido que puedo pero prometí otros fics que ya se han publicado.

Debo resaltar que Asmodeo en la religión católica, era un ángel de Dios, pero siempre seguía a Luzbel, así que cuando Dios lo desterró y simplemente se fue a su lado y se volvió uno de los príncipes del infierno, según la religión es un ser bastante cruel pues tiene un trato con Lilith y así traer seres impuros a la tierra.

También en sus hermosos RVW, me han hecho preguntas sobre ciertos aspectos de los personajes, especialmente porque Levi no se queja de estar con habito, no se preocupes no son las únicas Eren también la tiene pero duda en preguntar, así que mas adelante todas sabrán el porque.

Espero que aún les guste y lo sigan, espero sus RVW, me hacen feliz! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que le han dado favorito y han dejado un RVW. Ame las ama XDD

Me seguiré esforzando por ustedes.


	8. Tres días de oscuridad

**N/A:** Sigue dedicado a las mismas personas, de verdad espero que lo sigan leyendo y que les guste como va. A todas las personitas hermosas que lo leen, disfruten el capítulo.

A mi amada beta, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de corregirlo.

Como es de aclarar los personajes son de la llama asesina.

 **Capítulo 8: Tres días de oscuridad**

Dios lloraba como hacía años no lo hacía, desde aquella época en que mandó el diluvio y muchos seres humanos murieron bajo su mano.

Se había jurado no volverlo a hacer y como muestra el arcoíris saldría después de las lluvias, pero esta vez era diferente. Él no podía bajar a la tierra y ayudar, porque lo que prometía lo cumplía y en el contrato decía que él no ayudaría directamente.

Pero su cansancio espiritual estaba afectando a todos los seres celestiales. Los ángeles estaban agotados, las almas se sentían agobiadas y la Madre del Cielo estaba perdiendo su fuerza, su luz se estaba apagando y todo se debía a que las personas ya no le oraban por su asistencia.

Los arcángeles en la tierra cumplían muy bien con su misión, su luz ayudaba a sus aliados y eso motivaba a todos.

Pero la desgracia no ocurriría solo en la tierra, el cielo empezaba a decaer.

El ángel Leiazel llegó lo más rápido que pudo al recinto donde Dios se encontraba. Sin permiso alguno abrió la puerta y vio a su Señor tendido en el piso, colocó su cabeza en su regazo y con ternura le habló.

—Señor mío y Dios mío, no puede desfallecer, necesitamos de su fuerza para continuar —sentenció el ángel.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Nada bien, está agotada, reza fervientemente por el joven Rivaille. Si ustedes siguen así, la profecía se cumplirá.

Dios cerró de nuevos sus ojos, empezó a negar y se durmió.

El ángel Leiazel alzó a su Dios y lo llevó hasta sus aposentos con angustia plasmada en su rostro. Al llegar donde la Madre del Cielo, se inclinó y ella con amor tocó su rostro.

—Era cuestión de tiempo. Este fue el plan de Lucifer desde el comienzo, debilitarnos desde el reino, para que nuestro hermoso Levi sintiera desesperación.

—Mi Señora, ¿ahora qué debemos hacer?

—Confiar.

* * *

Levi se lanzó a la batalla. Le importaba una mierda que Ai le siguiera el paso, pero él mataría a esa demonio que tantos problemas estaba causando.

Mikasa era fuerte, bastante para lo que él se imaginaba, resistía los ataques con fiereza y no se alejaba de ese apestoso portal y con cada minuto este se iba abriendo.

Había recibido varios golpes, pero estaba acostumbrado a ello, mientras que esa asquerosa los recibía y se sanaba más rápido.

Dio unos saltos hacia atrás, estaba agotados. Volteó a mirar a Hanji y su equipo y ellos luchaban contra los demonios que amenazaban con ingresar a la iglesia, pero cuando estaba regresando la mirada a su oponente, sus finos ojos se agrandaron, su postura fue más rígida y el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo.

—Esta mierda no puede estar pasando —susurró.

Mikasa al ver que la guardia del azabache bajaba, se lanzó a atacarlo, pero un relámpago repentinamente estremeció la tierra y la luz.

Todas las miradas se desviaron al lugar donde había caído, y ahí el sol empezó a apagarse lentamente.

La mirada de Levi se posaba en cada uno de sus compañeros, esa señal no era nada buena, pero su temor viajó al castaño que aún se mantenía alejado de la batalla y ese ojo mostraba angustia.

—¡Todos los que no hayan sido ungidos por Dios, refúgiense en la iglesia! ¡Los que tenemos la misión de proteger nos quedaremos afuera! ¡Arcángeles regresen! —gritó Levi, se sentía la ansiedad en su voz y todos empezaron a cumplir sus órdenes.

Otro relámpago se hizo presente, luego un gran cáliz se hizo presente en el firmamento y empezó a verter un líquido rojizo. "La sangre de Cristo", pensó Levi.

Y cuando todo el líquido fue derramado, el brillo total en el firmamento desapareció.

—Enano, dime qué está pasando —preguntó una angustiada Hanji.

—¿Acaso no prestas atención a las profecías? Los tres días de oscuridad están comenzando. Jesús, hijo amado por Dios, castigará a los impuros y restablecerá la paz de la tierra. Al tercer día, el sol alumbrará, los ángeles y arcángeles bajarán del cielo tocando sus trompetas para alabar a la divina trinidad. Pero esa mierda no es tan literal.

—Quiere decir que nosotros debemos luchar para que los más fuertes sean destruidos, pues el mal no murió cuando fue crucificado —dijo Armin, con su mirada puesta en el cáliz que se divisaba en el firmamento.

—Exacto, somos los soldados terrenales, moriremos en nombre de la limpieza. Hanji, Armin, Sasha, Jean y Ai, de ahora en adelante seremos nosotros los que lucharemos contra ellos. Los demonios de alto rango empezarán a llegar y nosotros nos desharemos de ellos. Solo oren en sus pensamientos para que nuestra muerte no sea dolorosa o prolongada y no pierdan ninguna extremidad.

Al escuchar esas palabras, todos asintieron. Estaban esperando a que todos esos seres repugnantes se empezaran a aglomerar.

Trataban de recuperar energía y fuerzas, pues esos tres días no serían fáciles y menos para el azabache, que tenía una sentencia de muerte por parte de la demonio.

* * *

Cuando escuchó los relámpagos, su piel se erizó y se cercioró de que era algo serio cuando vio la expresión de Levi y dar órdenes a sus aliados. Tocó el crucifijo que el azabache le había dado y en su mente solo salía la palabra "perdón". No entendía el por qué, pero no paraba de repetirla.

Ver a esos cinco frente a la puerta de la iglesia, con sus ojos cerrados y tratando de clamar toda duda que les quedara, era difícil, pero lo más impactante ocurrió cuando del suelo salió Luzbel, junto con Asmodeo, Marco mejor conocido como Amon* y el Leviatán.

Se quedó petrificado, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y esa fue la confirmación de que las cosas se pondrían serias.

—¡Eren! —escuchó cómo Luzbel lo llamaba. Sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó y se inclinó—. Quiero que luches a mi lado, pero el que matará a ese desgraciado seré yo. Mikasa, encárgate de la mujer de lentes. Asmodeo, haz sentir a esa mocosa el mayor deseo. Eren, mata al rubio. Leviatán, sacia tu deseo de asesinar alimentándote de esa linda oriental y tú, mi querido Marco, hazte cargo del sobrante, desata tu ira en él.

Todos posaron su mirada en sus contrincantes, las miradas deseosas de matar estaban clavadas en esos jóvenes.

—Señor, al que me estas mandando matar es hijo de las quimeras de Eren.

—Qué interesante, hijo de esas ratas. Bien, haz que su alma se vuelva oscura como la de sus padres, hazlo mío.

El pecoso sonrió cruelmente y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

* * *

Los relámpagos eran más frecuentes, la presencia demoniaca era más intensa y en su mente solo pedía que sus compañeros no murieran, que si él solo debía morir estaba de acuerdo, pero los demás no.

—¿Por qué ocurrió esto, Levi? —el nombrado abrió sus ojos y los clavó en su pequeña y glotona compañera.

—Dios debe estar agotado, ya debe existir maldad en el cielo y eso lo debilita. Por otro lado, la madre del cielo se debió quedar dormida y eso da paso a que la oscuridad se haga presente, pues ella lleva la luz del mundo en sus manos. Con ellos dos en ese estado, Jesús tomó las riendas del problema e hizo cumplir la profecía, ver a su padre y a su madre en ese estado no debe ser fácil.

—¿La Virgen no duerme? —preguntó Jean.

—Tsk, ¿ninguno prestó atención a la clase? No, ella no duerme, ora por nuestro bienestar y trae luz al mundo. Todos son unos idiotas.

Se puso de pie, miró a su contrincante, pero se sorprendió verla pegada a Eren. Le acariciaba el rostro, lo besaba y eso lo estaba cabreando. Sabía que el castaño debía aparentar frente a su grupo, pero le dolía verlo así.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que el ser que estaba dispuesto a luchar con Levi era nada más y nada menos que Lucifer.

—Esperen a sentirse mejor, ellos no se moverán si ustedes no lo hacen, ¿de acuerdo? Intentaré matarlo.

No esperó respuesta de sus amigos, ya podía darse el lujo de llamarlos en su cabeza así, pues de estos tres días él no iba a salir.

Mientras caminaba a su encuentro final, de su boca empezó a salir la única oración que decía en casos de extrema angustia.

 _San Miguel Arcángel,_

 _Defiéndenos en la pelea_

 _Sé tú nuestro amparo contra la maldad_

 _Y las asechanzas del demonio_

 _Reprímele, oh, Dios, como rendidamente te lo suplicamos_

 _Y tú, oh, príncipe de la milicia celestial,_

 _Armado del poder divino,_

 _Precipita al infierno a Satanás y a todos los demás_

 _Espíritus malignos que para perdición de las almas_

 _Andan por el mundo._

 _Amén._

Lo repetía en su mente todo el tiempo, veía la mirada llena de placer en los ojos del demonio mayor, pero no se dejaría intimidar. Lo destruiría, así fuera lo último que lograra hacer.

—Tu alma será el trofeo que colgaré en mis aposentos, y te dañaré física y emocionalmente todos los días a todas horas. Quiero verte suplicarle a tu Dios piedad. Deseo tantas cosas para tu alma, que de solo imaginarlas más deseos tengo de aniquilarte, más deseos de beber tu sangre mientras mueres en mis brazos.

—Eres bastante osado al decir esas cosas, no permitiré que me mates o por lo menos morirás a mi lado, así mi señor podrá dejar de llorarte.

Una risa cruel hizo presencia, sacó su espada y sin avisar atacó a Levi. El azabache pudo defenderse a pesar de que los ataques eran más fuertes que los de Mikasa, se veía la determinación en sus ojos, pero él no era débil gracias a ese bastardo. Su niñez, sus sueños y los momentos de paz jamás existieron, porque el infeliz se encargaba de hacer daño, de matar a niños que ni mierda debían estar en esa guerra.

Los movimientos del azabache eran más rápidos que los de Lucifer, pues su entrenamiento había sido duro, llevándolo al límite de su complexión, enseñándole formas de atacar con la misma velocidad y fuerza.

Logró cortar parte del cuello y así la capa que traía puesta cayó directa al suelo, pero los ojos del azabache se abrieron y una sonrisa ladina salió de los labios del demonio mayor.

—¿Te sorprende verlas? Nunca imaginaste que una de mis alas fuera blanca —de su boca salió una risa burlona—. Yo era un ángel, el más hermoso, pero Dios no quiso cederme su posición y me desterró. Al caer una de ellas se quemó y al sanar quedó negra.

Esa única ala era hermosa, tenía destellos dorados, pero el ser que la portaba era oscuro y estaba muerto como la otra.

—Me importa un carajo, te lo mereces por tener un corazón podrido y lleno de mierda. Me encargaré de acabarte.

Y se lanzó con fuerza, pero su contrario esperaba ese ataque lleno de ira y de un solo movimiento cortó desde el hombro derecho hasta el vientre. Sin embargo, el corte no fue profundo y solo un hilo pequeño de sangre brotó.

Sus compañeros de un salto estaban entrando a la batalla, y sus respectivos oponentes les hicieron frente.

* * *

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron y sin dudarlo lanzó un disparo, no permitiría que hirieran más a su enano amigo. No quería morir, pero lucharía con valentía.

Mikasa se acercaba a ella con mirada desafiante. Sabía que era su oponente y eso le molestaba, porque el mejor entrenado en combate uno a uno, aparte de Levi, era Armin. Gracias a sus dagas su entrenamiento se centró en esa clase de luchas, ella por su parte prefería a distancia.

Sus pies se movían solos, tenía que hacer algo, pero un fuerte empujón la regresó a su posición inicial y vio cómo Armin se abalanzaba sobre la azabache. Al no esperárselo logró herirla en la cara, su forma de pelear era agresiva, él había pasado por mucho sufrimiento y estaba decido a terminar con todo.

No permitiría que esa mujer lastimara a su superiora y la única médica que tenían en el lugar. Se lanzó con toda la determinación, sus dagas se extendían a su disposición, pero sus nervios estaban haciendo estragos en su interior, veía a su superior luchando con el mayor de los demonios y el solo pensar que todos morirían lo desesperaba.

—No estás prestando atención a lo que haces y así podré quitarte los miembros uno a uno —dijo Mikasa con una mirada llena de sangre.

—Por lo menos no dejaré que dañes a Hanji, ella podrá curar a Levi si algo sale mal y…

Las manos de la demonio sujetaron el cuello del rubio, lentamente acercó sus labios a su oído y susurró:

—Dios los ha olvidado, y yo te sacaré el corazón para satisfacer la codicia de Luzbel. Tu carne será expuesta en la tierra, recordando el día en que la humanidad perdió, y tu alma la torturaré cada día de mi vida, porque mi señor es más grande que tu Dios.

Armin veía cómo acercaba la mano a su pecho y con un ágil movimiento logró cortar el vientre de su opresora, pero no pudo librarse de las garras, su pecho fue desgarrado y la sangre empezó a emanar.

Hanji disparó a la mujer y alcanzó a herirla en el hombro, pero nada de esto pasó desapercibido por Levi. Al ver cómo su compañero estaba tirado en el suelo, detuvo su ataque y corrió a su auxilio.

Trataba de acercarse, no quería perderlos, le aterraba ver morir a alguien más. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, cuando una mano atravesó su estómago. Escupió sangre por su boca y sus pasos flaquearon.

Le dolía, sentía cómo era desgarrado.

Clavó su mirada en los ojos negros de su oponente y pudo entender porque hasta Eren le temía.

—Te dije que me regocijaría al verte morir, que desfrutaría sentir tu sangre en mis manos.

—Eres un bastardo, pero no te dejaré así de fácil —se sujetó de los hombres del demonio y con un hábil movimiento de su katana, logró arrebatarle las alas.

El malestar que sintió lo hizo soltar al azabache y el cuerpo se azotó contra el asfalto, como si fuera una pieza inservible. La sangre salía como un río y aunque él se presionaba la herida, esto no era suficiente.

* * *

Hanji corrió hacia ellos, disparaba su arma a sus enemigos, veía a los demás luchar con su respectivo demonio, pero al ver fijarse bien, ese ojo dorado no despegaba la mirada de su pequeño amigo. Se acercaba lentamente, se veía la angustia, ella abrazó a sus camaradas y sus lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Pero no fue la única que lloró. El cielo soltó un trueno y un rayo tan fuerte que hicieron temblar la tierra, y la lluvia hizo presencia. Caía con tanta fuerza que no permitía divisar el horizonte, pero sí pudo percatarse de cómo todos los demonios entraban al infierno.

—¡Jean, maldita sea, Jean! ¡Sasha, ayúdenme! Van a morir, necesitamos curarlos —gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Escuchó las pisadas y sin preguntar más Jean alzó al rubio, Sasha y Hanji tomaron a Levi y corrieron a la iglesia.

La herida de Armin era profunda, pero no había dañado ningún órgano, así que los sacerdotes empezaron con la curación y evitaban a toda costa que siguiera sangrando.

Hanji, con sus hábiles manos en la habitación del azabache, hacía lo imposible por evitar que la hemorragia siguiera matando a su amigo.

Sasha la apoyaba cambiando las toallas húmedas y le pasaba las agujas y el hilo que le pedía. Veían cómo se retorcía del dolor, pero ella no dejaría morir a su amigo, ella necesitaba que él fuera feliz, que pudiera quitarse ese hábito y poder salir como una persona normal.

Mientras pensaba en eso empezó a reír y Sasha solo la miró confundida. Al ver la duda en su ayudante, le explicó:

—Estaba recordando cuando le pregunté a Levi por qué usaba hábito. ¿Sabes qué me respondió? —la otra negó—. Me dijo: "Si vuelves a preguntarme, te quitaré la lengua y se la daré de comer a los peces".

Volvió a reír, pero era una risa llena de melancolía y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rebalsaran de sus ojos.

—Después me escabullí y pude escuchar una conversación y me enteré de cosas interesantes.

 _-Flashback-_

 _La hermana superior se acercó a Levi y le dijo que lo necesitaban en el despacho. Sin hacer más preguntas, el azabache se levantó y se dirigió al sitio._

 _Hanji por su parte empezó a seguirlo, se sentía como una detective, acomodó sus lentes y caminaba en puntas para no ser escuchada._

 _Vio a Levi entrar al despacho y un Pixis bastante serio lo hizo pasar y dejó la puerta entreabierta._

— _Levi, sé que no es de tu agrado llevar un hábito puesto, pero debes dejar de cuestionar las decisiones del cielo._

— _Me importa una mierda, soy un hombre y llevar esta porquería me hace sentir un poco mal. Es como si usted siendo tan viejo se colocara una mini falda y saliera a dar la misa con ese vestuario. Cada vez que pregunto me dicen: "solo déjalo ser", pero quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora._

 _Hanji estaba sorprendida con la actitud del menor frente al sumo pontífice, sabía que su lengua era afilada, pero nunca se imaginó que se expresaba igual con él._

— _Yo no puedo dártelas, pero ella sí —vio la duda en el rostro del joven y lo llevó hasta la capilla privada._

 _Ella no podía quedarse con la duda, así que los siguió y pegó su oído a la puerta, tenía que saber la verdad._

 _El silencio podía cortarse con una navaja y el azabache empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía, iba a reprochar, cuando una luz iluminó el recinto. Esos ojos afilados se abrieron y brillaron con asombro. La habitación resplandecía con un dorado intenso, rodeado de rosado y el aroma a rosas estaba por todas partes._

— _Mi pequeño, eres tan hermoso, sigues siendo ese bebé que tanto amé —dijo la mujer rodeada de sol y flores. Sus pasos eran lentos, pero elegantes, su rostro era tan hermoso que Levi no podía apartar su mirada de ella._

 _Quedó postrado en el suelo de rodillas, su cuerpo temblaba con una emoción que nunca antes había sentido y sus manos se juntaron en oración._

— _Bendita tú entre las mujeres, tú que has creído y confiado en Dios. Me postro ante ti, como símbolo de respeto y amor, a la única madre que vio nacer a su hijo, crecer, creer y morir. Soy indigno de tal excelente grandeza._

 _Bajó su rostro; se sentía tan apenado con su actitud y ella frente a él con una sonrisa. Esas dulces manos se posaron en su cabeza, bajaron hasta sus mejillas y levantó ese pequeño rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron._

 _Era hermosa, solo habían pasado unos minutos y ya la amaba, quería estar en sus brazos y sabía que ahí podría dormir._

— _Han pasado siete años desde que te dejé venir a la tierra y he extrañado tu presencia en mis brazos, tu llanto y tus pequeñas sonrisas._

 _La mirada del azabache empezó a llenarse de dudas y ella lo notó. Se dirigió a Pixis pidiéndole que se retirara del lugar y este con una reverencia lo hizo._

— _Levi, cuidé de ti mientras estabas en el cielo, te mantuve en mi regazo por casi un año, te di mi amor como si fueras mi hijo y por ese motivo tienes mi luz. La luz capaz de opacar la oscuridad y traer tranquilidad y seguridad a las personas._

— _¿Y por qué uso hábito?_

— _Hay una razón importante y es porque el atuendo de los sacerdotes nunca podrá cubrir todas tus virtudes. Ellos solo lo usan al momento de celebrar las eucaristías y yo necesitaba sentir que estabas protegido. El mal buscará a alguien con esas características, pero nunca se les pasará por sus mentes que tú eres ese ser al que le confiamos la salvación de la tierra._

 _Hanji no podía creer lo que oía, era increíble que esa hermosa mujer pensara tan bien la seguridad de su enano amigo y le sorprendía más el respeto que este le brindaba._

— _¿Cuáles fueron tus votos, Levi?_

— _Amarás a Dios sobre todas las cosas, protegerás su creación sin importar el sufrimiento que pases, vivirás bajo los diez mandamientos, apoyarás a los ángeles y arcángeles en la lucha contra el mal, te cubrirás del mal que te acecha y buscarás la felicidad._

 _Vio esa hermosa sonrisa, le encantaba ver esa paz que le brindaba con solo ese gesto y sintió cómo retiraba la tela que cubría su cabeza._

— _Tus votos son tan diferentes a los de una hermana y tú no tienes una argolla, es decir, aceptaste el hábito como símbolo de ayuda al que lo necesite. Tú podrías enamorarte de quien desees y cuando lo hagas podrás dejarlos y vivir tu vida._

— _¿Saldré con vida de esta lucha?_

— _Amor de mis amores, te cuidaré para que puedas ser feliz, así que cree en mí y en mi amor._

 _El azabache solo asintió y la abrazó como nunca lo había hecho. Odiaba el contacto con las demás personas, pero ella era esa madre que nunca conoció._

 _Sintió los labios en su cabeza y un susurro que le decía que lo amaba y que el ser que lo amaría cambiaría las reglas del juego, pero el joven no lo entendió y cuando abrió sus ojos solo el aroma de rosas quedaba._

 _Y desde ese día usó el hábito con más orgullo, sabía que lo protegía y él cumpliría su papel al pie de la letra. No defraudaría a la Madre del Cielo._

 _Hanji guardó silencio. Recordaría ese momento, pues fue la única vez que vio sonreír a su amargado amigo._

 _-Fin Flashback-_

Terminó la cirugía y Sasha la observó con ternura.

—Vamos a descasar, él estará bien, es muy fuerte.

La de lentes solo asintió y besó a su amigo en la frente.

—Levi, sé que me escuchas, resiste. Ella dijo que serías feliz y creo en esas palabras más que en nuestras propias vidas, quiero verte sonreír.

—Cállate, cuatro ojos, escuchar a escondidas es una falta de respeto, idiota. Si necesito algo te llamo —dijo eso en un susurro antes de caer dormido de nuevo.

Hanji cerró la puerta con cuidado y se fue a descansar.

* * *

En el infierno, los demonios se esforzaban por saturar las heridas de su amo y a muy pesar del castaño tenía que ayudarlo.

—Lárguense, bastardos inservibles. Asmodeo, tú te harás cargo —sin quejarse todos se retiraron y Eren se fue a su habitación.

Se desvistió y tomó una larga ducha. Su ojo se había sanado a la perfección y al cerrar su ojo dorado, vio a Levi sangrando y siendo atendido por esa mujer, la veía llorar mientras trataba de saturar todo el daño ocasionado. Su Levi se retorcía en ciertos momentos y cuando las vendas fueron colocadas, abrió sus ojos.

—Lucha, Levi, no me dejes. Si lo haces mataré lo poco que queda de seres demoniacos.

Sintió la puerta del baño abrirse y al girarse vio a una azabache de piel blanca entrar completamente desnuda.

Era sensual, no lo negaría, pero la odiaba y no por lo que fue, sino por lo que se había convertido. Ahora solo era un demonio lleno de lujuria y sed de sangre.

Se acercó a él y colocó esas finas manos en su pecho para después empezar a acariciar el cuerpo desnudo del castaño. Besó su cuello, orejas y mejillas, pero no pudo con sus labios.

—Eren, vamos a ser esposos, hazme tuya, te necesito —dijo con una voz extremadamente excitada, pero Eren solo pensaba en su amado.

—Mikasa, sal de aquí, quiero estar solo —estaba a punto de alejarla cuando unos sutiles golpes llamaron a la puerta.

Con eso solo la apartó, secó su cuerpo y con la toalla sujeta en las caderas abrió la puerta. Al otro lado se encontraba su fiel sirviente.

—Hay trabajo en el séptimo círculo, por lo que debemos ir.

—De acuerdo.

Sacó una camisa en cuello en V negra con flores de loto rojas estampadas en ella, unos jeans azules y unas botas negras.

Salió con Alichino a sus espaldas y cuando ya estaban lejos de miradas curiosas, tomaron otro rumbo.

Ahí una pequeña puerta se abría ante ellos.

—Él está dudando de tu lealtad, sabe que Levi está a punto de morir y va a ir por él. Solo no deje que lo vea.

El castaño solo agradeció y entró. Al ver la luz sabía que estaba en ese familiar cuarto, ese aroma lo reconocería a metros de distancia, pues su Levi siempre olería a rosas.

Lo vio recostado de medio lado en su cama, se acercó lentamente y posó su mano en la blanca frente. Se tranquilizó al notar que no tenía fiebre y que aún respiraba.

Acariciaba con cariño la cabeza, su respiración era débil, pero eso lo calmaba ligeramente.

"¿Qué pasaría si él de verdad muriera?", y al pensar en eso, su angustia afloró. Se alejó del ser que amaba, quedó sentado en la esquina del cuarto y con desesperación se jaló el cabello. Sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos, no quería perderlo, pero su amo lo quería.

—Deja de hacer ruido, mocoso, me siento como una mierda.

Al escuchar esa voz levantó la cabeza.

—Levi, déjame sacarte de aquí. Te llevaré a un sitio donde él no te encuentre, te cuidaré y…

—¿Qué parte de que cierres la maldita boca no entiendes? —dijo con severidad, callando a un Eren más angustiado que antes.

Se sentó a su lado y vio que su entrecejo estaba más fruncido que de costumbre.

—Levi, sé que no quieres que te hable, pero necesito decirte algo antes de que él nos mate.

—Escúpelo rápido, mocoso.

—Desde que me convertí en esto, he causado muchas muertes, mucho sufrimiento y me he sentido feliz al ver morir a aquellos que me dañaron, pero nunca sentí que estaba completo hasta que te conocí. Al ver tus ojos sentí que podría vivir en ellos y jamás despertar, que con solo verte me sentía feliz y al hablarte quería escucharte por siempre.

—¡Maldita sea! —se giró un poco por un espasmo lleno de dolor y se sujetó su estómago con un poco de fuerza.

Eren alejó sus manos, pues sabía que podría hacerse daño, ya que él no medía su fuerza en su cuerpo. Acercó sus labios a esa herida y la besó con ternura, acariciaba sus manos con sus dedos y cuando separó un poco sus labios, continuó.

—Solo quiero que sepas que te amo, que daré la poca humanidad que me queda por salvar la tuya y pido a Dios de todo corazón que te llene de tranquilidad y felicidad —esas lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo desde hacía años empezaron a brotar con tanta intensidad que él mismo se sorprendió.

—Mocoso, mírame —el castaño levantó su rostro y se acercó al que tanto amaba—. No sé qué mierda ves en mí, pero tampoco sé qué carajos vi en un demonio consentido, orgulloso y con el corazón y el alma rotos. Pero lo que sí sé es que si he de morir, espero que estés a mi lado.

Su mano tomó la cabeza del castaño y lo acercó él, besándolo con tranquilidad, saboreando ese posible último beso. Moriría porque ese momento jamás acabara, pero sus fuerzas no le permitieron seguir despierto y Morfeo reclamó ese cuerpo herido.

Eren se apartó de él, lo besó de nuevo y se retiró de ese cuarto. Corrió por los pasillos y llegó frente al atrio, se arrodilló y empezó a suplicar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Dios, sé que he pecado contra ti y contra la humanidad, pero de rodillas te pido que no lo dejes morir. Si él abandona el mundo, yo… yo perdería ese conector con mi humanidad. Quiero hacerlo feliz, quiero amarlo cada día, quiero cuidarlo. Lo amo de verdad, yo… —su voz se quebró y sintió un fuerte espasmo en su garganta.

—Qué hermosa declaración le haces al ser que perderá. No pensé que fueras tan débil, Eren. Ahora tú y el pagan —aseguró Luzbel mientras sacaba su mano de la garganta del castaño.

Todas esas emociones lo hicieron desfallecer.

* * *

Al despertarse, se vio amarrado de pies, manos y cuello a la pared. Su garganta ya se estaba curando y al poder enfocar bien, se dio cuenta de que Levi estaba en la misma posición frente a él, pero aún seguía inconsciente.

Intentó zafar las cadenas, pero no lo lograba, sus manos empezaron a sangrar.

—Levi, despierta, maldición, abre los malditos ojos.

—Es imposible, Eren, su cuerpo está débil, fue fácil traerlo —Luzbel se acercaba al azabache y esto enfurecía al castaño—. ¿Sabes? Te mostraré el dolor de nuevo y vendrás a mí rogando porque te lo arranque.

Hizo una señal con sus manos y entró Marco con un látigo lleno de espinos. Las cadenas que sujetaban al azabache empezaron a alzarlo y sin ninguna espera lanzó el primer golpe contra el cuerpo pálido.

Un grito apareció en los labios del enviado de Dios. Se retorcía con cada golpe mientras Eren luchaba con sus cadenas, maldiciendo a aquel ser que llegó a respetar y que ahora solo quería asesinar.

—La muerte de este ser será mi carta del triunfo. Llevaré su cabeza ante Dios y la humanidad me va a pertenecer.

Marco se giró hacia Eren y comenzó la misma tortura, pero el castaño tenía sus ojos puestos en ese cuerpo inmóvil, no lo veía moverse. Luzbel levantó el rostro del azabache y con una sonrisa cruel afirmó.

—¡El enviado del cielo ha muerto! —exclamó Lucifer—. Ahora tú besaras mis pies. Leviatán, a primera hora quiero que lo descuartices y tráeme su cabeza. Iremos al cielo cuando estos días se acaben.

El nombrado asintió. Por otro lado el castaño estaba en shock y no podía alejar su mirada del cuerpo de Levi. Sintió cómo jalaban su cabello y sus ojos se fijaron en los negros de su amo.

—Te dejaré estar lo que falta del tercer día junto al cuerpo de tu amado y recuérdalo, porque cuando lo vuelvas a ver, estará en varias partes —lo soltó y se retiró del recinto.

Un grito lleno de dolor resonó en ese cuarto de torturas.

—¡Levi, lo siento, lo siento! No te pude proteger… Te amo…

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo, espero no demorarme tanto con el siguiente cap. De verdad lamento la demora, pero he estado ocupada que llego a mi casa a dormir jajaja.

Creo que el fic tendrá dos o tres capítulos más y estará finalizado. Espero sus RVW, me hacen muy feliz.

Gracias a Ola-chan por tu ayuda, de verdad estaba muyyyy bloqueada.

El ángel que sale al inicio del capítulo, es el ángel de octubre y este ayuda a aquellas personas que tienen angustia y necesidad.

Espero les siga gustando el fic, Ame las ama XDD


	9. Adiós a un amor

**N/A:** Sigue dedicado a las mismas hermosas personas, espero que aún lo disfruten y lo sigan leyendo XDD

A mi linda beta, muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo. De corazón te lo agradezco.

Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina. Sin más solo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:** **Adiós a un amor**

Sus manos empezaron a sangrar por la fuerza que ejercía en ese portal que se había cerrado ya hacia un par de horas o días, ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Se veía la angustia en cada movimiento, expresión y lágrima que caía de su rostro.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Que alguien abra esta porquería, necesito ir por el enano!

Pero por más que gritaba, sus compañeros sabían que no podían hacer nada. Armin la sujetó de los hombros y la dirigió a su pecho, mientras acariciaba lentamente su espalda y trataba de calmarla.

—Hanji, debes calmarte. Levi es fuerte, no caerá tan fácilmente, solo debemos tener fe.

—Él está herido, Armin, sus heridas eran graves. Él se lo llevó, me lo quitó, se llevó a mi amigo, mi hermano. Armin, ellos lo han lastimado por tantos años, debí cuidarlo más, soy tan…

El rubio solo pudo colocarla en su pecho para dejarla llorar. Esos ojos azules se alzaron al cielo e imploró que su compañero y amigo estuviera bien.

* * *

Unas manos rodeadas de sol empezaron a moverse, los ángeles estaban al tanto de su señora y al ver esa señal se pusieron alertas y buscaron a su amado hijo.

Este con lágrimas en los ojos la abrazó y su madre lo acunó, como en esos tiempos de infancia e inocencia, donde solo importaba verlo sonreír.

—Dime qué has hecho, hijo mío —pronunció suavemente, con un dolor en su voz.

—He hecho cumplir la profecía de los tres días y tres noches de oscuridad —esas dulces manos que lo acariciaban se detuvieron, un suspiro escapando de esos labios como pétalos.

—¿Qué ha dicho tu padre?

—Él aun no despierta, madre mía, pero de sus ojos no han parado de salir lágrimas.

María se levantó con los ojos llenos de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo comprensión. Jesús sabía que ella jamás lo regañaría, así que con cuidado tomó las manos de su madre y las besó, para después dirigirse a los aposentos de Dios.

Él se encontraba semi erguido, se veía un extremo dolor en su expresión.

La Madre del Cielo iba a abogar por su hijo, pero las palabras murieron cuando él empezó a hablar.

—Levi está al borde de la muerte, está en el infierno —las lágrimas brotaban y la expresión de los recién llegados se transformó a una de preocupación—. Ese demonio intentó ayudarlo, pero está en condiciones similares.

Con dificultad se levantó. Los tres salieron y vieron el trabajo que su profecía había hecho. La Madre del Cielo solo pudo empezar a orar y a brindar paz en los corazones de sus fieles.

* * *

Unos pasos resonaban por la extensión de la habitación y en su angustia logró distinguir a la mujer que alguna vez llamó hermana.

Esas sucias manos sujetaron el cabello azabache de su amor y jaló tan fuerte que pensó que le arrancaría la cabeza.

No había dejado de llorar desde que vio a Levi cerrar los ojos. Gritó por horas su nombre sin recibir respuesta y ahí perdió toda esperanza de volver a ver sus hermosos ojos.

—Este bastardo sigue con vida. Es bastante perseverante para ser un humano —esas palabras despertaron algo en el castaño.

Extendió su otra mano y ahí vio al ser por el que hubiera dado su existencia antes, por el que dañó a miles de inocentes y a ese ser que llegó a respetar. Su mirada se afiló; en ese momento quería matarlo, pero era imposible ya que él era un ser sagrado de las tinieblas.

—Es fuerte, eso me gusta. Llévalo a mis aposentos, vamos a ver cuánto resiste debajo de mí —dijo Luzbel a la azabache.

—Sí, amo.

Eren empezó a temblar por la ira que recorría su cuerpo, no permitiría que alguien más que él tocara ese cuerpo, lo protegería con sus garras.

Cuando esas blancas manos fueron liberadas de las esposas, un pequeño gemido se hizo presente en los labios de Levi y lentamente sus ojos se abrieron. Se veía la desesperación en ellos, pero un brillo de esperanza y fuerza que solo un enviado de Dios tenía.

Al estar de pie frente a Luzbel, se percató de las intenciones del ángel caído, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, esos asquerosos labios se posaron en los suyos. El asco se veía reflejado en la expresión de Levi y la ira de Eren se incrementó como nunca mientras sus alas empezaron a moverse con ahínco.

—¡Suéltalo! —lo gritó con tanto odio que sus dientes no se separaron.

Luzbel se separó del azabache un poco.

—¿Estás tan obsesionado con este asqueroso que no vas a dejar que tu señor lo tome?

—Te dije que lo soltaras.

Pero hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se acercó más ese cuerpo herido y volvió a besarlo sin consideración.

—¡Maldita sea, te he dicho que lo sueltes!

Al ver tal escándalo, con un movimiento de cabeza ordenó a Mikasa que lo calmara. Esta por otra parte se emocionó y se acercó a su ser amado, sus manos recorriendo su cara, besando sus mejillas, orejas, cuello y por último sus labios.

Pero el castaño no apartaba la vista del azabache y lo que vio fue la gota que rebalsó su paciencia. Luzbel retiró el hábito y la piel nívea empezó a hacer presencia, esas manos con garras empezaron a acariciar el cuerpo y Levi entre su asco y dolor, solo pudo enviar su cabeza hacia atrás y caer inconsciente.

Esos ojos que eran dos joyas se abrieron con tal fuerza que asustó a su acompañante. Esta dio tres pasos hacia atrás y las cadenas que lo sujetaban se rompieron, y cuál fue la sorpresa cuando un crucifijo hizo presencia en ese cuerpo caramelo.

Tomó sus alas desde la punta y dos espadas negras aparecieron. Se había dedicado desde hacía años a lograr tal hazaña y lógicamente con su maldita terquedad lo había conseguido.

—Te dije que lo soltaras. Levi me pertenece y no voy a permitir que tus sucias manos lo dañen más.

Fue caminando lentamente, su hermana retrocedía y protegía a su nuevo amo.

—Solo estas obsesionado, estás…

—No. Amo a esa persona como jamás amé a alguien, así que suéltalo.

—¡Nadie se enamoraría de un ser tan despreciable como tú! ¿Sabes cuánto daño has causado?

—Ca… cállate, asqueroso —intervino el azabache con un tono tan bajo que sorprendió a los presentes—. No… no decidas por ti, Eren es mejor persona que muchos. Solo hacía lo que creía que te haría feliz, pero tú nunca pensaste en qué haría feliz al mocoso idiota —Levi lanzó un suspiro con las pocas fuerzas que tenía—. Amo a ese idiota y si he de morir lo haré para salvar su alma.

Un grito se escapó de esos labios cuando Luzbel hizo presión en su herida sin importarle las palabras del azabache y lo dejó caer.

Eren, al ver tal acción, se lanzó contra su señor. Su ira se desbordaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, no se percató cuando su hermana se interpuso entre él y Luzbel, pero aun así con un fuerte movimiento de sus espadas cortó ese cuerpo antes bello, dejando estupefacto a su antiguo amo. Eren, con la precisión con la que iba, solo sintió cuando generó un corte y esa ala blanca que poseía Luzbel caía de su espalda.

—No mereces tenerla, solo sigues deshonrado al Cielo y a todo ser que habita en él. Te mataré, porque dañaste al único ser que me ha importado.

Alzó su espada, pero antes de dar el golpe una mano llena de calor lo detuvo.

—No ensucies tus manos. Todo esto ha llegado a su final.

Eren no entendía lo que ocurría. Solamente vio cómo ese ser lo abrazaba con cariño y sintió cómo sus pecados eran perdonados. Bajó la mirada y vio a una hermosa mujer sujetando a su amado.

En su oído escuchó: "síguela, ella los ayudará", así que con los ojos adoloridos y las manos temblorosas, tomó a su joven amor y lo cargó, dejándose guiar por la mujer que irradiaba calor.

Aunque quería correr y salir de ahí, iba detrás de la mujer y en ese momento se percató de esa blanca cabellera perteneciente a su mano derecho en el suelo, su frente contra ese sucio piso.

Vio a la mujer arrodillarse, tomar el rostro del demonio en sus hermosas manos y besar su frente.

—Alichino, estoy tan agradecida contigo por tu constante apoyo al Cielo y a este joven que desgraciadamente no alcanzamos a tiempo.

—Señora mía, me postro ante usted por ser la madre de todos.

—El Cielo está esperando por ti, así que eres bienvenido a retomar tu anterior trabajo.

—¿Trabajo? —preguntó Eren con sorpresa.

—Sí, amo Eren. Soy el guardaespaldas de la Virgen del Cielo y madre de todos, la he protegido desde hace siglos.

No lo podía creer, pero ya entendía por qué él podía comunicarse con el Cielo y no era solamente por el contrato que hizo con su madre, sino porque su puesto era importante.

Vio a Alichino tomar dulcemente la mano de la mujer que adoraba y llegaron hasta un punto donde las heridas de Eren no le permitieron continuar. Cayó postrado, pero jamás soltó a Levi.

Levantó la mirada, sintiéndose impotente porque ese ser que tanto amaba estaba a punto de morir. Se fijó en la mirada de ambos espectadores.

—Se lo ruego, no me importa lo que queda de mi existencia, pero Levi… él merece vivir. Sálvelo —rogó con tanta intensidad, que hizo que los ojos de María se volvieran cristalinos.

—Eren, pequeño, si tú mueres, él jamás será feliz. Pero aquí no tengo jurisdicción. Alichino, ¿puedes llevarnos a mis aposentos?

Este solo asintió y un portal se abrió, luz emanando de él que cegó a Eren. Jamás había visto algo así, pero le atraía.

Se levantó con el fin de entregar a su joven amante, pero la Madre del Cielo lo guio hasta ese lugar. Al ver la majestuosidad del paraíso, sintió la paz que solo Levi le brindaba.

Se percató de una silla estilo victoriano y ahí depositó al azabache. Sus manos recorrían ese rostro que ahora estaba más pálido que de costumbre, besó sus mejillas y le susurró un "no me dejes, te amo". Con dolor se separó y dejó que ella se acercara.

María retiró el hábito y colocó sobre el pequeño cuerpo una sábana blanca, observando con detenimiento al azabache. Alichino entró con instrumentos que jamás había visto, pero no eran para el cuerpo herido, sino para él. Empezó a saturar sus heridas y finalmente cosió el sitio donde antes estaban sus alas.

El dolor pasó a segundo plano, pues no podía despegar la mirada de lo que esa mujer hacía.

—Sabes, amé a Rivaille desde que su madre estaba sufriendo su muerte. Él llegó primero y todos los niños no nacidos pasan por mis brazos, para calmar sus dolores. Cuando lo alcé, supe que su misión era importante y no solo para nuestro bien, sino para el beneficio de alguien más.

Eren no entendía a qué se refería, pero la dulzura con la que se expresaba era cautivadora.

Esas radiantes manos tocaban las heridas y estas se cerraban, no dejaban cicatriz y el color empezó a regresar a ese cuerpo. Vio un leve movimiento en esas pálidas manos que amaba sentir recorrer su cuerpo.

Y en abrir y cerrar de ojos, el azabache la estaba abrazando.

—Mi amado Levi, debes estar adolorido.

—No tanto como tú, madre mía y señora mía. Lamento hacerla sufrir.

—No, bebé, tú jamás harías algo así. Tantos años sufriendo en mi nombre y yo solo podía tranquilizar tu espíritu.

Eren vio una leve sonrisa en el rostro de su amado antes de que cerrara los ojos de nuevo. Se levantó de un solo golpe para acercarse a él con preocupación.

—Levi, mírame, por favor —sus lágrimas caían, tenía miedo.

—No llores, mocoso de mierda. Solo… solo déjame dormir.

* * *

Una presencia devastadora se había hecho presente en el infierno. Los demonios temblaban y las almas rogaban su perdón.

No era un padre castigador, pero sí uno exigente con sus hijos. Sin embargo, ver a aquel ángel que tanto amó tendido en el suelo sin sus alas lo devastaba.

Aunque una cosa era sentir lástima y otra era perdonar tales atrocidades que se habían cometido.

—En la apuesta, se afirmaba que si uno de los míos y uno de los tuyos se enamoraban, yo sería el ganador. Haré cumplir esa cláusula en este instante pues Eren Jeager se ha enamorado y ha sacrificado su condición demoníaca por salvar a su amante Rivaille Ackerman, el enviado del Cielo.

La mirada de Lucifer estaba llena de ira, resentimiento, quería hacerlo sufrir, pero era él quien sangraba.

—Perdono los pecados de ese joven y permito su unión —continuó Dios.

—¡Te odio! Te desprecio y haré sufrir a los humanos mientras pueda caminar.

—No permitiré que eso vuelva a ocurrir.

Luzbel intentó ponerse de pie, y ahí aprovechó para detener tanto odio. Hielo rojo empezó a forjarse alrededor de Lucifer, se endurecía y este solo gritaba por el dolor que le ejercía. Cuando ese proceso terminó, se vio envuelto hasta el cuello de ese hielo que quemaba horrores.

—No volverás a dañar a nadie —Dios se empezó a alejar y en un rayo de luz desapareció.

El Rey del Infierno vociferaba maldiciones contra aquel que lo había creado, aquel que le dio un hogar y a aquel al que traicionó. Ahora él se encontraba cubierto de hielo.

* * *

Cuando despertó se encontraba al frente de la catedral donde todo se había iniciado. Estaba solo, empezó a ver a todos lados con el fin de encontrarlo, pero a la que vio acercarse fue a la amiga de Levi.

—¡Eren! Gracias a Dios, ¿dónde está Levi?

—No lo sé, la mujer del cielo lo sanó. Yo estaba con él y ahora estoy aquí.

—¿Hablas de la Virgen María? —él solo asintió, esas joyas esmeralda y dorada llenas de incertidumbre—. Eren, ¿eso quiere decir que él murió?

Su respiración se detuvo. Esas palabras eras un tabú para su corazón y sin saber por qué las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Hanji se dio cuenta de que su querido amigo había luchado hasta el final y que los pecados de Eren fueron perdonados dándole con ello la vida.

—Lo siento, lo siento… Debí cuidarlo más… Él ya no está más a nuestro lado —la castaña lo abrazó con fuerza. Aunque a ella le dolía perderlo, sabía que para Eren era más difícil pues él lo amaba demasiado.

—No, cariño, son las decisiones que hemos tomado y él aceptó su destino, confiando en que al final saldríamos victoriosos. Recuerda que él te amó más que a su propia vida.

Él la apartó con cuidado, agradeció esas palabras con una reverencia y se marchó.

Ahora estaba solo y sin el amor de su existencia, pues lo amó como demonio, una existencia repudiada y ahora lo amaría en cualquier forma que le dieran.

* * *

Hanji lo vio partir, pero cuando estaba fuera de su alcance, las lágrimas que había contenido por días empezaron a brotar, su respiración se hizo más difícil. Quería saltar por el primer barranco que encontrara, pero sabía que de ese modo jamás lo vería.

Como pudo se puso de pie, se quitó sus gruesos lentes y caminó rumbo a la iglesia.

Francia era el país donde Levi debió nacer desde un principio, pero el destino le arrebató a su madre y él solo pudo sentir la felicidad del cielo. Lo amaba como un hermano, él era perfecto en su complicada vida, él era tan hermoso cuando de vez en cuando soltaba una risa, era su todo desde que la salvó.

Al llegar, sus camaradas la esperaban. Vieron la tristeza en su rostro y sin preguntar se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron.

La mujer que siempre sonreía y era más que escandalosa, se encontraba sumida en una depresión arrasadora. Ellos se habían cuidado la espalda desde su niñez y sin que ellos se lo dijeran, simplemente eran inseparables.

—Hanji, nos necesitan en Roma lo más pronto posible, Pixis dice que es urgente.

Esta solo asintió, se apartó de ellos y se dirigió a la habitación de Levi.

Al entrar se deslizo por la puerta y quedó observando toda la superficie.

—E-enano, ¿recuerdas…? —pasaron unos minutos antes de poder continuar con la frase, pues se sentía morir—. Esa vez en la que te alcé el hábito y tú… tú me dijiste que era una pervertida de mierda que se moría por ver las partes íntimas de un hombre —soltó una risa mientras las lágrimas volvían manchar sus mejillas—. Me pateaste tan fuerte que me mandaste hasta el estanque y quedé como un pollo mojado. Fue el momento en que comprendí que eras más que especial. Sé que aunque no estás aquí, seguirás siendo mi compañero, mi amigo y sobre todo mi amado hermano.

Se acercó gateando hasta la cama, tomó las sabanas bien tendidas, blancas y con ese inolvidable olor a menta y lavanda tan característicos de él y las sujetó con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos empezaron a cambiar de color. Lloraba y gritaba, no quería creer que él estaba muerto.

—Señorita Hanji, quisiera hablar con usted antes de irme a Japón —esa voz dulce y amable la sacó de su pensamiento—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante —lo dijo en voz baja, pero el silencio del exterior permitió que Ai entendiera.

Al entrar vio la imagen más desgarradora: una mujer con el cabello hecho un desastre, su cara enrojecida por el llanto, una cama vacía y ese tenue movimiento de hombros que hacían evidentes sus sollozos.

—Gracias por tu apoyo en estas semanas, yo también lamento la perdida y…

—¡Cállate, mujer! No lo sientes, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque tú solo viviste con el como un mes o un poco más, en cambio nosotros desde hacía unos cinco años los más jóvenes, yo… toda mi puta vida… ¡No digas sentir algo que en verdad no sientes, no lo conocías!

—¡Lo amaba! Así que no me digas que…

—Lo amabas, yo lo amo, ellos lo aman y respetan, y ese hombre que se fue con unos ojos muertos en vida lo amaba con todo su ser y con toda su impureza. Ahora solo lárgate y déjame llorar mi amada perdida.

La castaña vio la rabia de sus palabras en la asiática, pero debía ser honesta en ese dolor, dolor que en verdad ella no podría compartir. Ai se inclinó y la dejó de nuevo en esa habitación.

—Estaba pensando, enanito… que si todo salía como queríamos, podríamos conocer tu país de origen. Ir a Alemania nuevamente y ver dónde creció Armin y tu demonio, mostrarle a Jean dónde sus padres murieron, pasear con Sasha y ella quería mostrarte a su prometido Connie… Pensaba que tú serias un excelente padrino de bodas.

El silencio se apoderó de ella y por su mente pasaron tantas hermosas experiencias que pudieron compartir, pero que ahora el viento se los llevaba y quedarían en el olvido. Sujetó sus cabellos y los jaló con fuerza, su cabeza la estaba volviendo loca, pues la soledad que sentía la invadía con cada segundo.

Unos brazos la sostuvieron desde atrás y al volver la mirada, una pequeña sonrisa apareció ante la vista de su compañero.

—Moblit, mi enano ya no está… No sabrá que tengo dos meses de embarazo y que por eso los demás morirían por cuidarme. No me entregará al altar y no me verá feliz a tu lado.

—Hanji, desde donde él esté se sentirá feliz de saberlo. Soy un sacerdote oscuro, se supone que no podemos amar, pues entregamos nuestras capacidades a la iglesia, esperando morir. Pero tú me diste nuevas esperanzas, así que deja de llorar, el bebé se sentirá triste.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, su nueva esperanza estaba en su interior y en los brazos de ese hombre. Desde que lo conoció se sentía completa y podía entender a su hermano cuando se dio cuenta de que él sentía algo similar o más fuerte por ese demonio.

Llegar hasta el carruaje que los llevaría a Roma fue un vía crucis de recuerdos y de lágrimas, de verdad lo extrañaba.

El recorrido fue lento, pues aún estaban heridos tanto física y mentalmente. Durmieron todo el trayecto y de vez en cuando se escuchaban los sollozos de Hanji, derrumbando al resto.

* * *

Cuando Pixis recibió la noticia de que su joven y amargado pupilo no había regresado, sus viejas piernas flaquearon y sus rodillas lo recibieron. Exigió traer a sus compañeros, pues debían estar en familia y apoyarse.

Sasha le dijo que tenía que hablar con él, le dijo que Hanji estaba devastada y que por lo menos ella y el bebé no habían resultado muy heridos. La castaña le pidió que no se afanara, que le contarían todo y que, por el amor a Dios, la mesa la estuviera esperando un trozo de carne, con arroz y papas, ya que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

El viejo pensó que ella no cambiaría nunca, pero, aunque el pedido le causó gracia y ella había reído, un tono algo extraño se hacía presente.

Esperó pacientemente la llegada de sus muchachos, quería abrazarlos y agradecerles su arduo trabajo y cuando divisó el carruaje se dijo a sí mismo: "sé fuerte, ellos te necesitan fuerte, como siempre".

Vio a Sasha, Armin, Jean, Hanji y un joven que no conocía bajar y los ojos de estos estaban impregnados en sangre. Era evidente que para todos, el haber perdido a Levi había sido un golpe fuerte.

Los abrazó y acarició sus pequeñas y jóvenes cabezas, susurrándoles que habían hecho un buen trabajo, que estaba orgulloso.

Pero Hanji fue diferente, ella no quería un abrazo, no quería una felicitación. En cambio, quería hacer la despedida más hermosa para ese ser que la salvó, quería llenar su capilla con rosas, quería que sonara su música por todo el Vaticano, quería amarlo hasta en sus últimos momentos.

Pixis no fue capaz de decir que no, solo le dio carta abierta y esa misma tarde todo estaba terminado. Un ataúd de color vino estaba en el centro con un ramo de rosas de diferentes colores y una reseña que decía: "Al mejor hermano y amigo que un ser como yo pudo tener".

Las hermanas, sacerdotes y sacerdotes oscuros que habían trabajado al lado del azabache se reunieron con ella, conocieron al prometido de Sasha y al de Hanji, le alegraba que esas mujeres locas encontraran una pareja que las amara con sus cualidades y defectos.

Mozart sonaba con fuerza y el viejo hombre solo veía esa única imagen que lograron tomar del azabache cuando rescató a Hanji y existía solo porque ella lo obligó.

Había llegado a amar a ese joven que cuando era un niño iba descalzo y una cobija cubriendo todo su cuerpo, diciendo que de nuevo los demonios lo perseguían, cuando le enseñó a amarrarse los zapatos y cuando ese terco niño le enseñó a hacer una limpieza a profundidad. Con tantos recuerdos recorriéndolo, colocó sus manos en los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas aparecieran. Era su hijo.

* * *

Esa mujer lo encontró en el bosque y le dijo que fuera hasta el Vaticano, pues pensaba hacer una despedida para el cuerpo terrenal de su azabache. Él no prometió nada, pero al paso de las horas, su alma se desesperó y buscó el primer transporte que lo llevara.

Y ahí estaba frente a esas puertas, observando desde un árbol, viéndolo entrar y salir por ellas. El dolor lo atemorizaba, pero su amor por él era mayor, así que empujó las puertas para encontrarse con todas las personas que siempre estaban al lado del azabache.

Hanji corrió hasta él y lo abrazó. No necesitaban palabras para demostrarse lo agradecidos que estaban, pues ella lo respetaba por amar a Levi y él la quería por ser tan fiel.

En sus manos llevaba siete tulipanes, cada uno de diferente color. Había uno multicolor, blanco, rojo, negro, amarillo, doble y jaspeado; el recinto quedó en completo silencio cuando él se acercó al ataúd vacío.

No le importaban las miradas, solo quería que desde donde él estuviera, se enterara de que lo amaría siempre, que solo él había hecho un cambio en el demonio del cual alguna vez se sintió orgulloso, pero que ahora solo era una mancha que le recalcaba que lo había perdido.

Tocó suavemente el ataúd, vio la imagen y una débil sonrisa estiró sus labios. Tanto amor que tenía para él y ahora debía vivirlo solo.

—Te he traído siete flores —dijo en voz alta, sabiendo que todos prestaban atención—. Sé que me dirás que soy un mocoso idiota y que no te gusta que sea meloso, pero te he perdido y mi alma y corazón están contigo, pues salvaste a este demonio.

Las giró en sus manos, las lágrimas caían de las joyas dorada y esmeralda, el sollozo empezó ser notorio.

—Pri… primero el tulipán multicolor, pues significa que sueño con un amor loco y extravagante a tu lado —respiró profundo y continuó—. El blanco expresa mi amor por ti y es extremo. Amarillo que estoy locamente simboliza que mi amor es eterno. Doble que tendremos éxito como pareja. Negro, estoy sufriendo mucho. Y por último y la más importante, el tulipán jaspeado significa que tienes unos ojos preciosos.

Llevó sus labios hasta esa urna deshabitada y la besó, acariciándola con tanto amor que nadie fue capaz de mover un dedo. En ese momento todos comprendieron que él lo amaba más que todos ellos juntos.

—Te amo, Levi. Debí cuidarte más, debí abandonar antes y ponerte primero ante todos. Te amé desde ese día, te amo en ese momento y te amaré hasta que nuestras almas puedan estar juntas.

Sintió esas manos a su alrededor, percatándose de que era Hanji, y la dejó abrazarlo y consolarse mutuamente.

—¿Serías el padrino de mi bebé? —pidió entre sollozos—. Se llamará Rivaille y sé que serás un buen tío.

—Soy un demonio, Hanji, no creo que sea el más capacitado.

—Eres el amante de mi hermano, harás un buen papel.

Seguía negando efusivamente cuando vio al anciano que siempre estaba con su azabache. Sabía quién era y de inmediato se inclinó.

—Lamento haberme enamorado de él, lamento hacerlo mío, lamento desearlo hasta el cansancio… Lamento que él no esté aquí, lamento ser un demonio, lamento…

—No digas nada más, pues si Levi te escogió, es porque eres importante. Él también te ama y si lo deseas, yo te daré la bendición de todos los sacramentos y estarás más unido con él.

—Gracias —dijo en un susurro para después sentir los brazos de Pixis alrededor suyo.

—Bienvenido a este tu nuevo hogar.

* * *

La semana pasó con total silencio. Armin partió para Alemania junto a Eren después de recibir los sacramentos.

Se habían llevado muy bien desde el momento en que cruzaron palabra, irían de nuevo cuando el bebé de Hanji naciera.

Eren, con ayuda de Pixis, compró una granja y empezó a trabajar la tierra. Era un trabajo humilde y constante, pero le ayudaba a distraerse y así no pensar tanto en Levi.

Vendía tulipanes, eran hermosos y sabía que eso haría feliz a su azabache.

De vez en cuando se encontraba con Armin y Jean, pues estos habían comenzado una relación. Se dio cuenta de que había olvidado a los jóvenes del infierno, no sabía nada de Marco y esas quimeras, pero mentiría si decía que los extrañaba o los pensaba, porque era todo lo contrario. Quería sacarlos de su mente.

Quería vivir esa nueva oportunidad que se le había dado, así que salía a pasear en las noches, bebía en nombre de su amor, iba a misa y pedía que le dijeran que lo seguía amando y que cada día crecía ese amor.

Hablar con Hanji era divertido, la mujer tenía unas ocurrencias bastante interesantes y ya molestaba a su hijo diciéndole enano. Podían pasar horas y no se aburrían, y de vez en cuando ella preguntaba por sus sentimientos, a lo que él respondía lo mismo:

—Él tiene mi corazón, así que sigue creciendo.

* * *

Su cuerpo se sentía liviano, se sentía tan tranquilo que podía enloquecer. En sus sueños veía a un castaño entregándole flores todos los días y se había enamorado de todos los colores, hasta de la negra. Quería sentir ese aroma, pero lo que más quería era que ese joven se las diera y fue en ese instante cuando sintió esas manos que tanto lo tranquilizaban acariciar su rostro.

—Bebé, es hora de despertar. Un año es demasiado.

Sus ojos dolieron al momento de abrirlos, no entendía a qué se refería y cuando pudo empezar a hilar los últimos momentos que vivió, se sentó de inmediato. La observó y llamó por el que tanto quería.

—Eren, ¿dónde está Eren?

—Esperándote, aunque ahora está cuidando de Hanji y su bebé nació hace un par de meses. Están en su pequeña finca.

—Quiero verlo.

—Y así será.

Tomó al azabache de las manos y lo llevó hasta una mesa. Ahí lo vio sonreír con el bebé en brazos, Hanji y Moblit, un sacerdote oscuro, la abrazaba y besaba. Eren sonreía y esos ojos, aunque se veían llenos de felicidad, habían perdido el brillo que tanto amaba.

—¿Se casaron?

—Así es. Eren es el padrino de Rivaille y ama a ese bebe con fuerza. Ha sido el motor para todo tu equipo después de que solo él regresara.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu cuerpo, alma y corazón estaban extremadamente delicados. Te tomó un año recomponerte.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Sí, pero hay una sola condición.

—¿Cuál es? La cumpliré.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, dejo hasta acá. Lamento la demora de verdad, pero con lo del viaje, no me había quedado tiempo. Espero les guste el capítulo. ¿Cuál será la condición que debe cumplir Levi?

Gracias a todas las lindas personas que aún me leen, me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios y este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que esperen el final con ansias XDD

Sin más, Ame las ama.


	10. Chapter 10 Mi amado ángel

Sigue dedicado a las mismas personas hermosas. Mik, feliz cumple atrasado, gracias a ti empecé este fic y la idea era terminarlo el día de tu cumple, pero pues jajaja el estudio me mató.

A mi amada esposa (beta), gracias por estos diez capítulos de apoyo y ayuda, te amo muchísimo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la cruel llama asesina.

* * *

Había sido difícil vivir en Francia por la ausencia del azabache, así que después de seis meses de perderlo, se había ido a vivir a una pequeña aldea en Japón. Gokayama era tranquilo, más de lo que él se había imaginado. Cultivar las flores era difícil, porque el frío era algo abrumador y con el fin de evitar preguntas, había tapado su ojo dorado.

Para él era extraño, pues ese había sido su ojo predominante por muchos años y ahora era el ojo que Levi solía acariciar.

Las preguntas eran simples: "¿qué te ha pasado?", a lo que el castaño respondía: "no funciona bien".

La gente lentamente le fue tomando cariño, le hablaban con más frecuencia y los niños iba a jugar con él.

Cuando estaba en sus labores recortando las hojas muertas de sus hermosas flores, las cuales no permitiría que nada quitara su hermosura pues Levi siempre debía verlas bellas, recibió una llamada.

—Habla Eren.

—¡Hola, mi querido bombón de chocolate! —dijo la voz por la línea.

—Hanji, ¿cómo has estado?

—¡Extrañándote mucho! Rivaille quiere hablar contigo, cuídate, amor.

Esperó mientras el pequeño contestaba. Hanji le había puesto Rivaille en honor a su amado y mejor amigo.

—¡Tío! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó una voz no tan cantarina como la de su madre, pero sí adorable.

—Bien, pequeño, extrañándote.

—Tío, me haces falta, quiero que me lances al aire y que podamos jugar. Mamá dice que de pronto vamos en diciembre, ¿irás por nosotros?

—Claro que sí, solo dime que día y a qué horas llegan y volaré por ti, y así podemos hacer un hermoso muñeco de nieve.

Escuchó una risa al otro lado y al niño diciéndole a su madre que el tío los estaba esperando desde ya. Hablaron de cosas triviales; Rivaille le contaba que se había enamorado de una niña de ojos verdes, que era muy alegre, pero que le daba pena declararse. Que sus notas eran las más altas y que ayudaba a su mamá para que no se matara con sus experimentos. Cuando él colgó, se sentía satisfecho, esas llamadas lo tranquilizaban.

Había pasado un año desde que él regresó solo, un año sin su lindo azabache y un año de constantes luchas internas.

Cultivar las flores que él le había regalado ese día había sido para demostrarle cuánto lo amaba, cuánto lo extrañaba y sobre todo que lo estaba esperando. Había logrado hacer un hermoso invernadero, pero solo con el propósito de que ellas crecieran saludables y bellas

Pero las noches eran un infierno. La voz de su anterior señor lo llamaba, pedía su ayuda, le gritaba que la muerte de Levi era su culpa y el dolor aparecía como una navaja en su pecho, así que para callar todo lo que lo atormentaba, tomaba esa navaja en su mesita de noche y se hacía pequeños cortes. Todo volvía a la normalidad, los ojos de Levi aparecían, su media sonrisa, sus labios y podía volver a ser el mismo de siempre.

Sus miedos internos eran una puerta para que Lucifer entrara, para torturarlo, para buscarlo y mostrarle que él seguía siendo un despreciable demonio en el cuerpo de un humano. Él le imploraba que lo dejara en paz, que se alejara de su mente, pero entre más lo pedía, más cruel se volvía.

Sus muñecas ahora mostraban una fila de cortes y para salir se las cubría con muñequeras.

Ese día prometía ser igual, pero unos golpes en la puerta de su casa hicieron que se detuviera con rapidez y mientras iba a abrir, cubrió sus heridas. Cuando abrió la puerta, la sorpresa lo invadió y sus dos hermosos ojos se posaron en esos oscuros.

—¿Qué…? Dime… tú… ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó con duda impresa.

—Hola, Eren —respondió la mujer—. ¿Me dejarías pasar?

Este abrió más la puerta, para que ella pudiera entrar. Seguía sumamente sorprendido.

—Eren, sé que no soy bienvenida, pero quería saber cómo estabas. Las sacerdotisas dijeron haber visto a un hombre con ojos de diferente color, cabello castaño y que su piel era de color caramelo, así que deduje que eras tú.

—Gracias, señorita Ai, pero no debía preocuparse por mí. Estoy bien, vivo tranquilo, extraño todos los días a mi sobrino, pero él me llama.

—Escuché que Hanji le había dicho que eres su hermano.

—Sí, y le estoy agradecida. Ella me ayudó a conseguir este sitio y pues como verás, vivo modestamente, vendiendo flores y ayudando a los demás.

—Me alegro por ti, Levi debe sentirse orgulloso de lo que has conseguido.

No recibió respuesta, solo vio una pequeña y dolorosa sonrisa, unos ojos con el brillo completamente apagado y un temblor en las manos.

—Eso espero, ha sido duro todo este tiempo sin él.

—Me imagino, pero, Eren, no vine solo por esto —el otro levantó su rostro para verla atentamente—. He tenido una hija. Se llama Sumire, es hermosa, pero los del templo no deben saber de su existencia o la alejarían de mí.

—¿La ocultaste?

—La dejé al cuidado de las hermanas de la Misericordia. Su padre, bueno, él me abandonó cuando se enteró de que estaba esperándola, así que dije que haría un viaje espiritual de unos diez meses. Me fui con las hermanas, ellas me ayudaron y pude tener a mi niña; hace un par de días me dijeron que me debía casar, así que no podré cuidarla o darle un hogar digno.

—¿Y por qué vienes conmigo? Ya la están cuidando y…

—Eren, no quiero que mi hija sea una hermana. Quiero que crezca como una hermosa niña, con alguien que la ame y sé que tú podrás hacerlo.

—¿Yo? Ai, yo estoy roto por todos lados —dijo con una risa quebrada para luego descubrir sus muñecas, dejándolas en evidencia—. No puedo ni cuidarme bien, hay días en los que la tristeza me invade y no me puedo mover. Es solo que… es… no creo, debe haber alguien me…

Sintió cómo esas pálidas manos sujetaban sus maltratadas muñecas, las acariciaba y besaba. El castaño no salía del asombro que esta acción le causó.

—Eres el mejor. Si Levi te escogió en ese momento, es porque tienes algo que ningún otro ser tiene. Sé que tú le darás el amor, que yo no podré.

Sus ojos dejaron correr las lágrimas que había ocultado por tanto tiempo, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del más alto y sintió cómo esas manos que hacia un tiempo portaban una espada ahora acariciaban sus cabellos.

—Sé que en algún momento ella preguntará y estas en todo el derecho de contarle todo, pero solo dile que no me busque, podrían echarla de la casa y la harían sentir mal. Eren… —levantó el rostro y rozó la frente contraria con sus labios—. Ámala, como si fuera tuya y de Levi.

Lo vio asentir y lo ayudó con sus muñecas, luego ambos salieron en el pequeño auto de Eren y fueron hasta el convento.

Cuando le pasaron a la pequeña, su ojo se abrió y quedó maravillado con la bebé. Tenía los cabellos igual de negros que la noche, un bonito lunar debajo de sus ojos, con los labios rosados y piel hermosamente blanca. No podía creerlo, así que retiró el parche de su ojo dorado y detalló a su pequeña, sus manos acariciando el rostro, sus dedos gentilmente tocando los labios y al final besó sus ojos.

Las hermanas no salían de su estupor. No esperaban esa reacción y menos del hombre que, según Ai, la odiaba.

—Ai, es hermosa… Si no supiera que él jamás estuvo con alguien aparte de mí, diría que es su hija.

—Me enamoré de un francés, se llamaba Farlan. Sus facciones no eran tan hermosas como las de Levi, pero era muy apuesto y aquí el fruto de nuestro amor. Cuídala, ¿sí?

Este solo pudo asentir, sus ojos no se apartaban de esa hermosa bebé. Volvió a besar su pequeña frente y recibió el sonido más hermoso, una risita. Se la pasó a Ai, mientras él se cubría de nuevo el ojo, y en ese momento llegaron por la joven.

—¿De quién es esa niña? —preguntó una mujer con muchas canas y mirada severa.

—Es la hija de mi amigo, vine a ayudarlo con el bautismo y a comprarle cosas necesarias.

—Es hora de irnos, que él se haga cargo de su hija, tu prometido está en casa.

Ai le devolvió al castaño la bebé, lo beso en la mejilla y salió del convento.

Eren fue al supermercado más cercano, compró un coche, pañales, biberones, leche para bebé y se perdió en la zona de infantes buscando los atuendos más hermosos que podía para la que ahora era su hija.

A los pocos días, ya estaba registrada como Sumire Jaeger, la casa empezó a tener más fotos, de ellos dos. La colocaba en su espalda cuando iba a ver sus hermosas flores. Su mundo había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ahora tenía unos colores más vivos, más radiantes y podía asegurar que él era más feliz. Sus pesadillas pararon, sus miedos se alejaron y su Levi siempre estaba en su corazón, ya nada lo desvanecía.

* * *

Una mujer con la luna a sus pies y una corona de doce estrellas en su cabeza veía el crecimiento emocional de un joven que había sufrido demasiado y aun así podía sonreír.

Bajó de su trono y caminó por los caminos del Reino de Dios, los ángeles se inclinaban al verla y llegó a una habitación con una media luna pintada en la puerta. Golpeó tres veces y al escuchar un adelante, se permitió entrar.

Unos ojos grises con toques azules la observaron, una muy y casi invisible sonrisa apareció.

Esa cicatriz que tenía en su espalda delataba la batalla tan dura y por la cual casi no pueden salvar su alma unas pequeñas alas negras habían quedado.

—Vengo a darte una noticia que puede que desde hace mucho estás esperando —no recibió respuesta así que continuó—. Kuchel, tu madre, ha hablado con Dios y le ha dicho que tú estás en perfectas condiciones.

—Eso significa que, ¿empezaré a servirte?

—No, cariño —se acercó y lo abrazó por su espalda, colocando esas hermosas manos en el vientre del azabache—. Eso significa que podrás regresar.

Esos ojos que habían estado cerrados hasta hace un par de meses, se abrieron más de lo que ella se imaginó.

—Pero mi cuerpo fue… fue enterrado —la vio negar.

—Eso te dijeron con el fin de que no desesperaras y quisieras salir lo más pronto. Necesitábamos que tu alma no tuviera ninguna grieta, pero tú estás aquí con tu cuerpo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Tu querido y amado Eren te trajo, te colocó en esta cama, y con lágrimas en sus ojos nos pidió que hiciéramos lo que fuera necesario para salvarte, que si él te perdía, moriría, que te necesitaba a su lado. Así que esperamos a que él se durmiera, y le dimos en agradecimiento por su ayuda la vida que había perdido y a ti empezamos a curarte. Ahora ya que estás en la condición más óptima, podrás regresar con él.

Su boca no gesticulaba una palabra, sus labios se movían como los de un pez, pero no pudo sacar ningún sonido.

Abrazó a la mujer vestida de sol sintiéndose feliz, como hacía mucho no se sentía, la ausencia de Eren lo mataba y lo alejaba de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Fue guiado hasta la puerta donde Dios siempre estaba, se inclinó y una voz llena de comprensión llenó el lugar.

—Tanto tiempo dormido, tantos meses sin dirigirnos la palabra y con unos ojos muertos, y hoy estás aquí con el deseo de volver y abandonar de nuevo tu hogar, a tus madres. Qué niño más problemático tenemos.

—Agradezco que diga que es mi hogar, que me considere uno más de sus hijos, pero mi verdadero hogar está con el idiota de Eren.

Vio la expresión de Dios, quien se quedó por sus palabras y forma de expresarse, pero aun así soltó una risa y colocó una mano en su cabeza.

—No me salgas que el hogar es donde está tu corazón, porque no creo que seas capaz de decir algo por el estilo.

—No lo diría, sería muy cursi y estúpido, eso le quedaría mejor al mocoso que está abajo. Yo te diría que mi hogar es con un demonio idiota, con una sonrisa de mierda que me derrite y unos ojos asquerosos que solo demuestran cuánto me aman.

—Esa es la respuesta Levi, ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta.

Observó al más pequeño asentir con la cabeza y salir corriendo.

—Ya entiendo cuando Pixis decía que era bastante mal hablado.

—Es honesto, eso lo hace más que especial, mi señor —dijo con cariño la señora del lugar. Dios tomó la mano y la besó, no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

Cuando la pequeña Sumire empezó a caminar, a principios de diciembre, Eren hizo una fiesta en su casa. Él lloró de felicidad, pues su pequeña lo buscaba con insistencia. Cuando fueron a recoger a Hanji, Moblit y Rivaille, se la había dejado alzar a la castaña y estaba riendo cuando de un momento a otro se quedó callada observándola.

—Hanji, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el castaño.

—Ella habló —dijo en un susurro—. Pequeña, ¿qué dijiste?

—E… _eden_ …

Los presentes la miraban como si fuera un objeto extraño, sus manitas se abrían y cerraban en la dirección de su padre.

— _Eden_ —volvió a repetir y rompió un llanto, donde solo decía Eden y pedía los brazos del castaño.

Este la alzó y empezó a arrullarla, odiaba verla llorar.

—Dijo tu nombre, Eren.

—No, dijo Eden.

—Ese es tu nombre, solo que le cuesta trabajo decirlo bien.

— _Eden_ —y con sus manos trataba de jalar el parche—. _Eden_ , no…

—Creo que será mejor que te quites el parche, parece que no le gusta —sugirió Moblit.

Lo hizo y vio la hermosa sonrisa en su pequeña. Todos más tranquilos, tomaron el auto y se dirigieron a casa.

Como siempre, Hanji hablaba sin cansarse mientras Rivaille rodaba los ojos rogando para que se callara por un segundo. Eren estaba dichoso, tenía a su pequeña familia y pasarían el cumpleaños de su amado juntos.

Los días pasaron y Sasha y Connie fueron a visitarlos, ella estaba embarazada y el calvito no dejaba de sonreír. También Armin con Jean eran pareja y ahora se la pasaban viajando por el mundo. El castaño estaba feliz de ver a los mejores amigos de Levi felices. Cuando los dejó en el aeropuerto, cada uno de ellos lo abrazó, felicitándole por su nueva familia.

De regreso, compró una torta para cantarle el cumpleaños al azabache, se había convertido en su ritual en esos dos años.

Al llegar su pequeña estaba sentada en la entrada, en las piernas de Rivaille, y al verlo salió corriendo para abrazarlo.

— _Eden_ , tardaste.

—Lo siento, toca manejar más despacio por la nieve —la alzó con un brazo y con la otra mano acarició la cabeza de su sobrino, ingresando a la casa—. ¡Ya llegué!

—¡Bienvenido! —gritó Hanji desde la cocina—. ¿La trajiste? Yo ya estoy terminando mi espléndida lasaña boloñesa.

Eren dejó la torta en la mesa, fue por los platos y empezó a arreglar las cosas. Sintió unas manitas jalar su jean y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos color plata y sus lindos lunares acompañándolos.

—¿La _tota_ es mía?

—No, es para papá Levi. Él no está con nosotros, pero es su cumpleaños y debemos festejar. Después te daré un trozo muy grande, así comes el tuyo y el de él, ¿te parece?

—¡Sí! ¿Papá _Devi_ me ama?

—Más de lo que imaginas —la abrazó, sonriendo con tristeza. Hablar del azabache seguía doliéndole, pues lo amaba con todo su ser.

Hanji llegó con la lasaña, Rivaille y Moblit traían las bebidas y las servilletas. Rivaille alzó a Sumire y la coloco en su silla, junto a él.

La cena estuvo llena de risas y comentarios fuera de lugar por parte de Hanji, cantaron el cumpleaños a un amante y amigo que estaba lejos, y cuando la pequeña sopló la vela, Hanji gritó: "¡El enano siempre será enano!". Puede que se haya ganado unos cuantos golpes.

* * *

Encontrar la casa había sido lo más difícil que había tenido que pasar desde que Uriel lo dejó en la aldea, y lo peor es que no sabía el puto idioma.

Él sabía que el castaño era muy inteligente, pero, ¿por qué un país donde hablan en trabalenguas?

Sin embargo, cuando llegó, escuchó que en la casa cantaban a todo pulmón. Se acercó más y escuchó el "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Levi!". Su mano solo pudo sujetar con fuerza la solapa de su abrigo mientras oía que Hanji soltaba otro de sus tontos comentarios. Sus cejas se juntaron tanto que golpeó la puerta con más fuerza de la que quería.

—¡Yo abro, Eren bombón!

Cuando abrió vio la sorpresa y él no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

—¿A quién llamas enano? Y espero que eso de bombón fuera a tu esposo y no a mi novio —dijo con una mirada que aseguraba estar de mal humor—. Responde, cuatro ojos.

—Le…vi… —sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas y cuando reaccionó al fin, se lanzó en un abrazo.

—Suéltame, imbécil, me llenarás de gérmenes.

—¡Dios! Esto… Dios, estoy tan feliz, por-

—Hanji, ¿quién es? ¿Alguien me necesita? —se escuchó la voz del castaño. Sus pasos se acercaron y oyeron cómo soltaba una risita—. Creo que el señor Moblit se pondrá celoso si ve que estás abrazando a otr… —pero se perdió cuando alguien habló, una voz familiar, importante para él. Significaba amor, significaba promesa y regaños.

—Quiero que quites a esta pendeja de mi cuerpo. Si me pega alguna enfermedad o algún germen, la mataré después.

Eren empezó a caminar lentamente, sus piernas le temblaban, sintió cómo los demás llegaban. Tocó el hombro de Hanji y la apartó, esta se hizo a un lado y ahí lo vio. Su piel blanca como la nieve que estaba cayendo, cabellos negros como la noche en un inusual corte militar, ojos grises que perdían el brillo azul por estar de noche, unos labios finos y rosados.

—Gracias por apartar a la cuatro ojos de mí, creí que me iba a morir con sus gérmenes —al ver que no había respuesta del castaño, levantó su cara y lo vio derramando lágrimas en completo silencio. No hipaba, no sollozaba, solo brotaban de sus hermosos ojos—. ¿Eren?

Llevó sus manos a sus mejillas para retirar las lágrimas, estaba impactado de ver a su demonio en ese estado. Se acercó y por más que no le hiciera mucha gracia, se puso de puntitas y besó los labios carnosos de su castaño. Se retiró lentamente, sus miradas fijas en el otro.

—Te he extrañado, mocoso de mierda.

Esos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron de la cintura, lo alzaron y besos fueron repartidos en todo su rostro, sus labios eran ese oasis en el que él quisiera perderse siempre. Sintió cómo el azabache se aseguraba con las piernas en sus caderas.

—Levi, Dios… Eres mi Levi. Te he extrañado tanto, te he llorado tanto, te he deseado y he implorado al Cielo que me permitieran dejar de amarte tanto para dejarte en paz, pero era imposible. Todos los días me levantaba amándote más y pedía perdón al Cielo por mis palabras.

— _Eden_ , ¿ _po_ qué _llodas_?

El castaño se giró hacia su pequeña, se agachó y la alzó, pero no dejó que Levi se bajara.

—Levi, amor, te presento a Sumire. Pequeña, él es papá Levi.

La expresión de Levi no fue algo que ninguno de los que lo conocían se esperaron, estaba llena de cariño y alegría. Colocó su mano en la mejilla de la niña y después besó su frente.

—Lamento estar ausente por tanto tiempo, pero soy el novio de Eren y tú eres nuestra hija.

Se bajó como pudo, sacó a Sumire de los brazos del castaño y la abrazó con fuerza. Acariciaba los negros cabellos y de vez en cuando besaba la frente. La niña regresó el abrazo, tomó el rostro de Levi en sus manos y besó la frente.

—Bienvenido, papi.

Entraron a la casa, le sirvieron cena al azabache y volvieron a cantar, Sumire en los brazos de Levi y todos los demás presentes con una sonrisa.

Cuando los niños se fueron a dormir, comenzó el interrogatorio hacia Levi, quien solo respondió lo que hacía unos días le habían contado, que se había demorado en el regreso, porque Kuchel le exigió unos días de campamento para compartir con su hijo, así que se había escapado mientras ella dormía y le pidió a Uriel que lo trajera.

Regañó a Eren por vivir en un sitio donde él no podía ni pedir un pan, pero al verlo sonreír solo cambió el tema y le preguntó a Moblit cómo era vivir con la loca de su amiga. Su respuesta fue que ella era la mujer más hermosa y divertida que pudo tener a su lado. Eso hizo feliz al azabache.

Vio que Eren se levantaba e iba a la cocina.

—Los dejaremos solos. Ve y habla con él, ambos lo necesitan.

Él se levantó y fue en busca del castaño, lo vio masajeándose las muñecas. Se acercó lo más lento que pudo y lo abrazó, sujetando las muñecas maltratadas y sintiendo al más alto estremecerse.

—Lograste superar tus demonios. Estoy muy orgulloso, mocoso —fijó sus ojos en los contrarios, estos estaban impregnados de tantos sentimientos, de tanto amor.

—Fue muy difícil, pero con la llegada de Sumire, la navaja quedó perdida en la caja de objetos peligrosos. Tu rostro lo podía ver al despertarme y ella calmó todo lo que me volvía mierda. Pero ahora tú estás a mi lado, te he amado tanto, que si pudiera sacar lo que siento te darías cuenta que no solo está en mi corazón, sino que inunda todo mi ser.

Agarró con delicadeza las manos blancas y las llevó a sus labios, depositando besos como si en algún momento fueran a desaparecer, llevándolas a su rostro. Quería sentirlo, certificar que no era un sueño como los miles que alguna vez tuvo.

—Eren, estoy aquí y no me iré. Te agradezco haberme llevado con la Madre del Cielo, casi no logran sanar mi alma, estaba muy quebrada, por eso no me dejaban regresar.

—No importa, lo importante es que estás a mi lado, que puedo verte, tocarte, besarte, amarte.

—Uhm, no me has besado.

El castaño puso una cara de asombro que casi lo hizo reír. Lo vio pensar y sabía que estaba recordando los acontecimientos desde que él había llegado. Una sonrisa tímida se apoderó de sus labios.

—Tienes razón —dijo con una risa nerviosa—. Todo pasó tan rápido que…

Sus labios se fundieron en un beso, la necesidad de ambos se hizo presente mientras sus lenguas empezaban a invadir la cavidad del otro. Necesitaban reconocerse. Eren alzó a Levi y lo colocó sobre la mesa, sus manos viajaban por debajo de la camisa negra que cubría a su amor. Acariciaba con cariño todo a su alcance, rozó los pezones y escuchó un gemido ahogado provenir de esa boca que lo volvía loco. Se separaron cuando ambas camisas necesitaban abandonar los cuerpos.

Eren besó el cuello, bajaba lentamente repartiendo besos, caricias y mordidas en el cuerpo del azabache. Al llegar al pantalón, retiró toda la ropa con urgencia, para después hundir su boca en la entrepierna del menor con desesperación, empezando un vaivén. Los gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, ambos haciendo todo lo posible por contenerlos, pues tenían visitas y no querían despertarlos.

Mientras él trabajaba fervientemente con su boca, introdujo un dedo en la cavidad de Levi, haciéndolo curvar su hermosa espalda, mostrando ese vientre bien formado y ahora cubierto de sudor. Lo dilató lo mejor que pudo, sintiendo cómo se venía en su boca y con un morbo que pensó que había olvidado se lo tragó en su totalidad, lamiendo sus labios.

Sus labios se dirigían al estómago frente a él cuando esas manos sujetaron su rostro, jalándolo en un beso ardiente, las caderas del azabache haciendo más fricción contra su entrepierna, y mientras se besaban, Levi fue desabrochando su pantalón.

—Creí que no te gustaba que te besara después de hacerte un oral —dijo sobre los labios contrarios, sus alientos mezclándose en pequeños jadeos.

—Ahora eso vale mierda. Llevo dos años sin sentirte, solo viéndote en mis sueños, sin poder tocarte, sin que me amaras, mocoso imbécil.

No pudo evitar que una risita se escapara de sus labios, pero esta murió cuando penetró al menor, lento, con cuidado, grabando cada movimiento, cada expresión de su amor, sujetando fuertemente sus caderas. No quería que se fuera de nuevo, que si no era un sueño, que le permitieran sentir más. Prestó atención a los gemidos y sollozos de Levi mientras su miembro abría paso en su interior, y cuando estuvo completamente dentro, se permitió suspirar.

Esas blancas piernas se enredaron alrededor de él y empezó un vaivén; no fue salvaje, no lo embistió con fuerza, fue delicado y dulce, quería hacerle el amor con la mayor de las devociones, quería que nunca olvidaran ese encuentro. Quería tener a Levi por toda la vida.

Levi acariciaba su espalda con tranquilidad, pero cuando bajó un poco, sintió unas pequeñas protuberancias en sus omóplatos. Abrió sus ojos y buscó la mirada de Eren, buscando una explicación. Eren se percató, suavizando sus ojos.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué… son estas cosas de aquí? —las acarició otra vez para que su compañero sintiera y supiera a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—Son unas marcas que quedaron después de la batalla. Son como un par de alas, pero son blancas, nunca dolieron.

Al escuchar eso, se levantó sobre sus codos y llevó una mano de Eren a su espalda. El castaño sintió unas protuberancias similares, sus ojos abiertos con la impresión.

—Las mías son negras —murmuró Levi.

—Estamos unidos.

—Son nuestras alas…

Lo beso y sintió perder ya la razón cuando el orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo, manchando su abdomen. Sintió a Eren correrse en su interior y abrió sus ojos con dificultad, el clímax todavía nublando sus sentidos. Sin embargo, sintió que todo su cansancio se disipaba cuando vio cómo esas joyas que siempre le habían gustado se abrían lentamente y se posaban en todo su ser, haciéndolo sentirse un poco cohibido. Sintió cuando Eren se retiró y lo observó recoger el desorden, él muy exhausto para siquiera moverse. Mas el castaño no tuvo ningún problema, pues lo alzó en brazos antes de salir de ahí.

Lo llevó hasta su habitación, preparó la tina y entraron juntos. Sus ojos detallando las marcas de Levi, volviéndose a enamorar, todo él era perfecto.

—Te amo, Levi. Más de lo que el mar ama al cielo donde este se refleja, más de lo que la luna ama al sol, porque es quien la ilumina y brinda su calor, más que las plantas a la lluvia, porque ella las nutre. Te amo más de lo que yo alguna vez amé.

El azabache se giró, mirándolo con sus ojos grises y su toque de azul.

—Eres un maldito cursi, enfermo de amor. Pero te amo por todas esas mierdas que salen de tu sensual boca —lo besó con todo lo que no podía transmitir en palabras y Eren entendió perfectamente.

* * *

La Navidad continuó tranquilamente, Eren se encargó de llevar a su ahora completa familia a conocer Tokyo y el azabache seguía molesto porque no entendía nada. Lo poco que sabía se lo enseñaba la pequeña, así que su pronunciación era un asco.

—Aprenderás rápido, eres más inteligente que yo. Aprendí a hablar francés en dos años, aunque ingles fue una mierda, créeme —aseguró el castaño, tratando de darle ánimos a su compañero.

—Aprendí inglés en un mes, nací hablando francés, aprendí alemán en dos meses y griego en tres. Latín fue con el que más me demoré, fueron seis meses.

Eren se quedó impresionado con tal revelación. Sabía que el azabache era inteligente, pero esto le decía que él era un idiota.

Vieron a la pequeña Sumire correr hacia la tienda de Disney y empezar a buscar a su princesa favorita. Sus pequeñas manos no alcanzaban ningún estante y sus ojos buscaban incansablemente. Al otro extremo estaba Rivaille con sus padres, comprando cosas de Star Wars.

—Japón es increíble, pareciera que el Pandemónium nunca lo tocó.

—Son personas que salen adelante rápidamente, pero nunca vayas solo a Shinjuku, podrías perderte entre tanta gente.

Solo lo vio poner una media sonrisa y tomar su mano con más fuerza. Sumire había encontrado un lindo peluche y lo apretaba con fuerza, así que fueron a pagarlo y esperaron a que Hanji terminara. Después caminaron por las calles llenas de gente y de nieve, luces y letreros muy iluminados se hacían visibles.

Llego el treinta y uno de diciembre y tuvieron que llevar a Hanji, Rivaille y Moblit hasta el aeropuerto. Las lágrimas por parte de su amiga no faltaron, abrazaba tan fuerte al más bajo, que al final recibió un golpe para alejarla.

—Cuídate mucho, Levi. Me alegra saber que estás con nosotros, los esperaremos en Francia el próximo año.

—Ni lo sueñes, no quiero compartir tus gérmenes, cuatro ojos.

—Tío, ¿no iras? Quería mostrarte mis cuadros y que vieras a la niña que me gusta —dijo su sobrino haciendo el puchero más adorable.

—Uhm, bueno, si me dejas quedar en tu habitación. No confío en la limpieza de tu loca madre.

El niño sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a Levi, para después correr hacia los brazos del castaño, quien lo alzó y lanzó al aire sujetándolo de nuevo en la caída. Sus risas eran fuertes y agradables; había extrañado el ruido que solo ellos podían hacer.

Pero al azabache le molestaba ver que Eren usaba el parche cuando salían. Él amaba sus dos joyas y que ocultara una lo ponía incómodo. Mientras pensaba en eso, vio a su hija caminar hacia el más alto para jalar de su abrigo, llamando su atención.

— _Eden_ , no gusta eso —y señalaba el parche—. Quítalo.

—Pequeña, cuando estemos en el auto, me lo retiraré. Aquí es para que las personas no pregunten demasiado.

Ella solo negaba y jalaba con más insistencia el gabán.

—Yo creo que tiene razón, deberías quitártelo, a mí tampoco me gusta —Sumire, al escuchar a su padre abogar por ella, fue a abrazarlo, sonriendo con complicidad. Él besó sus lunares—. Dejas de ser tú con esa cosa ahí, quítatelo, mocoso.

Ante la mirada severa que le mandó, el castaño no dudó un segundo en quitárselo y dárselo.

—Hagan con él lo que crean más conveniente.

Levi le susurró algo a su hija, quien bajó de un salto para correr hasta una caneca. Ahí lanzó ese parche que tantos recuerdos dolorosos traía.

Después de ver a la familia irse en su vuelo, ellos tomaron camino a su casa.

Levi, en la parte trasera del carro, jugaba con la niña y recibía los besos de su hija con cariño y una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Eren le colocó a su hija el kimono de invierno y fueron hasta el templo para orar y agradecer que Dios y los arcángeles les habían permitido estar juntos.

La foto de año nuevo no pudo faltar. Levi sentado en una silla, su hija en las piernas y Eren al lado derecho del azabache, tomándose la mano y con las argollas de matrimonio.

Mientras caminaban y Sumire pedía una manzana acaramelada, ellos solo se sonreían y de vez en cuando Levi recibía besos fugaces en sus labios o en sus mejillas.

El castaño cargó a su hija después de terminar su manzana y la sintió caer dormida en su hombro. Cuando estaban retirados de la gente, se paró al frente del más bajo.

—Levi —este volteó, prestándole atención—. Quiero que sepas que te amo y si tú deseas, podemos irnos a vivir a otro lado, solo quiero verte feliz.

—No —vio la duda en esos ojos de diferente color—. Quiero seguir aquí, en nuestro hogar, con nuestra hija y puede que después adoptemos a un niño. Si tú quieres, mocoso.

Se sorprendió al ser abrazado con fuerza. Eren lo había jalado con emoción y lo acomodó al lado contrario que su hija. Luego de recuperarse por la sorpresa, Levi tomó el rostro del mayor entre sus manos cubiertas con sus guantes grises, posando un ligero beso con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. El beso fue casto, dulce, lleno de todos los sentimientos de agradecimiento, de amor y que solo le podía brindar a él.

—Te amo, Eren. Seamos felices hasta después de la muerte.

—Sí, mi amado ángel.

 _Fin._

* * *

Recibo todos los tomatazos que quieran lanzarme por la demora. Ya tenía el capítulo y cuando lo leía, decía: "esto es una porquería", así que me desanimé y lo empecé de nuevo jajaja. Y pues, el estudio y lógicamente estando en Japón, mirando tiendas y demás el tiempo se pasa súper rápido.

Habrá un extra de mi flor de loto, para quienes lo leyeron.

Sin más, Ame las ama.


End file.
